Back Up
by royallynot
Summary: What would happen if Xana had a back up plan? So when the guys pull that lever Xana is still alive twice as strong. Multi-parings Aelita and Odd, Yumi and Ulrich, and of course my beautiful OCs get to be in there too
1. The Start of This Story

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever so I really want to know what you guys think! I dedicate this book to PurpleSatinRose because she so inspired me with her story called Destinies Realized! Guys you should so check it out! Anyway hope you guys enjoy it…**

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

No one really talked to me that night. Mostly because I didn't feel like talking to them. The guys were talking, arguing, yelling but I was still in shock when we came back to Kadic. When Jeremy tried to hug me again I got out of his grasp and walked ahead of everyone. When Milly and Tamiya said hi I walked right passed them not saying a word.

As I ran to my room, I ran right into Sissi.

"Watch it Aelita," she hissed but her face softened at the end when she say my eyes were puffy and red. "Are you…."  
"Go away," I cut her off. Even though Sissi is, well, Sissi I would never yell at her. But today I did right into her face and walked right to my door. On normal days I would apologize and feel guilty, but my heart couldn't take being sympathetic to others right now.

My heart couldn't take anything right now.

I opened my door and slammed my door shut, remembering to lock right after the door slammed. I jumped on my head and slammed my head onto my pillow so I could finally let the frustration and sadness I've been holding in for the last half-hour on the way here.

First I screamed. Screamed=plural. I did about 20 times into my pillow and 5 times out loud, four of those five times not very loud, but the fifth time it was the longest and longest.

Second of all, I tried to think of other things, the way Yumi does when she doesn't want to listen. I thought of my DJ-ing, school ending next month, my friends. But no matter what I thought of Xana and my father came on flooding back into my mind;

DJ-ing-I used to live in a computer, I know technology

School ending-where am I supposed to go this summer, I don't have a family…anymore

My friends; this one was the worst. I kept on thinking on how Xana has hurt every single on of them, taken away a huge part of their lives to stop this villain. Xana

even took my family away from me; he is definitely the cruelest one I ever known. I just was glad he was gone.

I heard Sissi knocking on my door, asking me what happened, that's she's sorry for whatever she did to upset me, wanting to help me. I ignored her, trying to make my sobs as soft as possible and when I heard the footsteps indicating she's gone, I looked up at my ceiling and cried myself to sleep.

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

When we walked home, Aelita was a bit more up front, trying her best to get away from what happened. I hugged her earlier after the Ulrich and Odd did when Jeremy finally let go. She whispered to me that she hoped I was alright after the fight with William processed as Xana. I told her to just cry and worry about me later.

I thought it was sweet she thought of me, but right now was not time to think about me. On the way back, William was talking to me, trying to make conversation obviously not realizing that Aelita had a tragic experience. Occasionally I would nod or say something like "Oh, yeah" but it was hard to pay attention to him.

First of all, I was much too worried about Aelita to even think of him. Second of all, he's been possessed by Xana so many times I'm getting afraid of him. Xana or not, William isn't exactly sweet and kind all the time. He's yelled at me numerous times saying that I hate him and sometimes makes fun of Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, and especially Ulrich.

When I go hang out with them, the next time I see him he will question me asking why I would hang out with such freaks. I would get so mad and then we will have one of our legendary fights. It's either Odd is a purple-haired jerk, Aelita needs to stop being fake and stop dying her hair, Jeremy is a nerd with problems, and mostly Ulrich is not right for you. I couldn't stand him saying those things but after a week of constant arguing I would just forget about so we can actually be friends again.

"Yumi!" William yelled at me. I got scared right out of my thoughts and shook my head trying to realize what happened.

"Yeah," I said trying to focus on not falling now that my right leg was limping.

"I asked you a question like five minutes ago and you didn't answer!" he yelled again.

"I must've zoned out, it's been a pretty hectic day. Sorry William," I say turning to face him a bit more to seem like I'm paying attention. He looked at me funny when I said hectic, he obviously had no memory of being possessed of Xana but he probably figured that I meant with the Kolossus.

"It's fine, so I asked you if you wanted to study for tomorrow's Math class tonight," he asked. Odd turned around and faced him.

"You seriously think she wants to study," he asked his eyes full of hatred that he can even bring up such a topic when Franz Hopper…left us.

"I just thought we should study, it's a big part of our grade," he put his hands ups shrugging slightly. Odd shook his head.

"I think today we should all just get to bed," Ulrich mumbled.

"I can't tonight William. It's just a bad night to," I said secretly joyful that the guys made it easier to decline him.

"Did something happen?" William asked confused. Odd looked like he was about to explode.

"What hell is wrong with you!" Odd yelled. "You can't be nice for once!"

"It's okay Aelita," Jeremy said as he tried to hug her. Aelita got out of his grasp and walked faster ahead, then jogging, then running, then sprinting. When Milly and Tamiya waved to her and said hi, she didn't do her usual smile and say hi back.

Aelita Stones had finally been broken.

**Odd's P.O.V.**

After Aelita ran away, we all so wanted to follow but knew that no matter what we did she would just try harder to exclude us. Jeremy freaked a bit when she ran away, he looked at us with this stunned and equally glum face. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down.

"See you guys," He mumbled as he walked away.

"Yeah, I should get going to," Yumi said.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Ulrich and William said at the same time, they turned towards each other and sent glares at each other. I saw the look on Yumi's face, she was scared. She had a long, hard day and she did not want to deal with more drama.

"Sorry guys, she already promised me that I am going to walk her home," I said walking towards her. She looked at me funny, but began to understand what I was doing.

"Oh yeah," He put her hand on her forehead. "I forgot sorry guys. Bye." We walked down the street; I turned back and say how dumbfounded they looked. I smirked at them and continued walking.

"Thanks Odd," she said. "But you didn't have to do that."

"To be honest I was probably going to make Ulrich walk you but I think you need to talk," I said.

"What?" Yumi looked at me funny.

"What are we going to do about Xana and William?"

**Sorry for the huge cliffhanger there. I needed a good ending to my first chapter and it felt like a pretty good one to me! I would love for you guys to review! I'm open to flames but you would make my day with some complements! I should update in a few days.**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot a.k.a. lala**


	2. The Awakening

**Hey guys! I am sorry I forgot about this story for a while! Super sorry! I got caught up with school and I have this huge paper due next week! But from now on I am going to find time for this story! I love this chapter so here it goes…**

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

_ "What are we going to do about Xana and William?"_ Odd asked me.

"I don't know," I shook my head. "But Aelita would like it more if we get Xana out of the way now."

"If she turns back to Aelita again, I'll do anything," Odd looked down. I glanced at him for a moment, I never thought I would hear Odd say something like that. But I guess today changed a lot of people.

"As for William, I honestly have no idea about him," I said as we stopped at my house.

"Let's just get Xana out of the way first," he said going back to Kadic. "I'll tell Ulrich and Jeremy." I waved to him as he went over the hill. I walked inside and looked around.

"Where were you!" my dad yelled. "It's 11:00 at night and it's a school night."

"It was and emergency!" I yelled. I lowered my voice at the end when I saw Hiroshi's head pop out from the stairs. He didn't need to see this.

"Oh, an emergency!" my dad was full of rage. "What was so important Yumi?"

"My friend lost a loved one," I said firmly. His face fell a bit and I can see that I shocked him.

"Yumi, you could've called," he said now re-fulfilling his rage again.

"I'm going to bed," I said I ran up the stairs. I heard him yell again but I didn't turn back. I walked into my room and saw Hiroshi sitting on my bed. He wasn't crying; that was good but I could tell he was depressed. He never likes when father and I fight.

"Who died?" he asked. I wanted to yell at him so much but I knew he did nothing wrong.

"No one you would know," I said as I brought him into his room. "Good night Hiroshi." I left his room and went into mine. I sat down and threw my backpack on the ground and sat on the bed.

"Ugh!" I fell back into my bed and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and made a mental list of all the things I have to deal with:

Shutting down the supercomputer once and for all

Bringing back Aelita

Dealing with William

I had no idea how everything was going to work out. I didn't know what to do about Jeremy, Odd, and especially Ulrich. Everything was too confusing right now! I didn't know what to say to William; he didn't even know why Aelita acted so sad today. He was clueless.

I feel clueless.

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

I saw Odd smirk and I finally realized what he was doing. I rolled my eyes but I understood.

"Jealous Stern?" William glared at me.

"You seriously think I'm jealous of Odd?" I laughed. "I think you're jealous though."

"I'm not jealous!" he yelled. I am going to have fun with this.

"Besides, I gave up on Yumi after I heard she and Odd started dating," I started towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! They're dating?" he came in front of me.

"Wait, Yumi didn't tell you?" I put on my best shocked impression.

"Of course she did," he started scratching the back of his neck giving this fake smile.

"Then why did you ask?" I questioned.

"I wanted to be sure you knew," he said walking ahead.

"Yeah, I walked in on them making out one day so they finally told me," I laughed. I saw William completely stop.

"Wow, harsh," he continued again, more slowly.

"Well, have a good night," I ran up the stairs leaving him dumbfounded. So that's what Odd felt when he saw us. Wow, that feels good. I walked into my room and put my backpack on the floor. I saw Kiwi on my bed sleeping.

"Move dog," I picked him up and put him on Odd's bed.

"Be nice with Kiwi!" I heard Odd's voice behind me as the door opened.

"Kiwi was the one who was on my bed," I put my hands up. "Oh and I may have told William you and Yumi were dating…"

"What?" his eyes popped.

"I did it only so he would freak out, you can tell him I was lying," I shrugged.

"I am so confused," he shook his head.

"Just go with it," I sighed. "Did Yumi get home okay?"

"Awww, that's my Ulrich. Always thinking of Yumi…," he smirked.

"I do not always think of Yumi!" I yelled and scratched the back of my neck. I realized I looked just like William.

"It sure sounds like it," he shrugged as he sat down and started petting Kiwi. "Anyway, tomorrow we have to shut it down."

"Shut what down?" I asked.

"The supercomputer, it's time," I saw his gaze. He was actually serious.

"I know," I looked down.

"It's the best for everyone. Especially Aelita," Odd said.

"Did you tell Jeremy yet?" I asked.

"I checked inside his room but he was fast asleep, I think he needed it," Odd said.

"I know he did," I nodded. "We'll just have to tell him tomorrow, what about Aelita?"

"I'll ask Yumi to talk to her tomorrow," he said. "'Night Ulrich."

"Goodnight Odd," I laid on my bed and tried my best to get to sleep.

No success.

Meanwhile…

The night was a fairly beautiful night, no storm or rough wind. Just a shallow breeze and the midnight moon shining. If you looked out your window everything seemed peaceful, but Xana can be quite the sneak.

In the factory, there were no storms but a clear dark sky. But between the blink of the eye, a huge lightning strike hit the factory, causing the supercomputer to open up something. That something was a program. It started loading:

1%

14%

35%

68%

90%

98%...99%...

**100%**

"Finally," a dark sinister voice spoke. Then that voice started to chuckle. Over and over again. If you look at that factory and compare it from the day before, you would notice and small layer of gray coated the walls. Not a dark enough shade to really get noticed, but if you really saw it, there would be only one thing flooding in your mind.

Fear.

**Man, did I love writing this chapter! It felt so good to get back to my regular Code Lyoko roots…. Awww, memories…. I am going to update fairly soon, probably going to get another chapter in tonight or at least tomorrow. I have the next 10 chapter fairly planned out but I'm up for any inspiration by you guys!**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot**


	3. One Lever With Five Hands

**Yes! I am so happy that this story is finally getting somewhere! OH JOY! I absolutely love writing this story! It's a contagious feeling of writing of Code Lyoko! I realized that in my last chapter I misspelled Hiroki and put Hiroshi so I'm sorry about that. I will make sure to spell his name right from now on. Oh and beware this chapter is a long one! I sure loved making it long though! Here goes nothing…**

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

"RING, RING!" I shot straight up and slammed my fist onto the alarm clock. It immediately shut off and I looked at my wrist and the bruise that was now forming. I moaned and got up. I looked around my room and saw the remains of how I left it from last night. I couldn't believe Aelita ran away, I thought she loved my hugs.

I think she just felt insecure and wanted to be alone. It was understandable but I still believe that she could've said something. I walked to the showers and turned on the warm water.

It started to relax my sore muscles from yesterday and when I put on the icy, cold water it replenished and refreshed my skin so it would feel even more relaxed. I remembered the day before and wondered what we were going to do today. I hope Aelita will be at breakfast.

I walked back to my room and put one a light green sweater and some light blue jeans. I put on a pair of sneakers and started to shine my glasses.

"You in there Einstein?" I heard Odd knock.

"Come on in Odd," I yelled. Odd and Ulrich walked in. Odd was wearing purple sneakers, dark jeans, and a purple t-shirt while Ulrich was wearing red sneakers, dark jeans, and blue button-up shirt.

"You doing okay?" Ulrich asked.

"Better," I said putting on my glasses.

"We need to talk to you 'bout something," Odd tried to look happy; he failed.

"What?" I asked.

"For Aelita's sake, we have to shut down the supercomputer," Ulrich said.

"What!" I dropped my glasses. I picked them up and starting shining them again, much slower this time.

"Yumi, Ulrich, and I already agreed," Odd opened my bedroom door.

"So you didn't tell Aelita yet?" I asked walking out of the room with them.

"I called Yumi earlier and she's going to talk to Aelita," Odd ran ahead.

"Odd, wait up!" Ulrich yelled running down the stairs.

"I'm hungry!" Odd yelled. Yup, that's regular old Odd. We finally caught up to Odd, but it was only because he had to tie his shoe.

"We have to shut it down, Xana is gone and it'll be better if we stop using the supercomputer from now on. There's nothing in that factory but bad memories," Ulrich said to me.

"After school we're going to the factory for the last time," Odd said.

"I'll go, but Yumi has a big job to do if she's going to convince Aelita," I said as we walked into cafeteria.

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

I woke up with tears dried on my face. I sat up and saw I was still wearing what I wore yesterday; I must've never changed into my pajamas. I looked around my room and saw everything as another reminder of what Xana has done. I walked towards the showers and took an extremely long one.

There is one thing that I love about showers; if you start crying no one can hear you with the water on. I slide down the concrete wall and hugged my knees while the water rushed through my hair. I started sobbing but after a while I stood up and starting shampooing my hair.

Today I didn't hum or sing to various pop songs I heard, I didn't think about how great school was ending and no more homework, I didn't think about anything actually. I just stood there, lathering my hair with cherry blossom fragrance, thinking of nothing. I was in a not normal state of calmness, one where everything in my body has turned monotone and not full of excitement like it usually is.

I grabbed my towel and turned off the water; first checking that I got all the shampoo out of my hair. After I proven my hair was clean and not soapy, I walked into the hallway and towards my room. I saw Yumi at my door.

"Hey Yumi," I said opening the door.

"Aelita, oh there you are! I was knocking on this door for half-a-hour," she said. She stood outside the door until I got changed and then I let her in. Today I wore a pink floral skirt, dark purple sandals, and pink t-shirt. Yumi wasn't wearing exactly her normal Goth clothing that's all dark; I mean, it was still dark, but she seemed more girly. She wore purple jean shorts, black flip flops, and she wore a black t-shirt but with a huge dark blue flower pattern on it. Her hair was the same except today she had a small dark blue barrette on the side.

"You look pretty today," I loved her shirt; I thought she looked better wearing some color on her.

"Oh, my Aunt sent me some hand-me-downs so I wore some," she straightened the ruffles on her shirt. "I like them a lot surprisingly."

"Yeah, you're going to let me borrow your shirt," I laughed. It felt good to laugh.

"You feeling okay?" she asked quietly.

"I've been better," I picked up my backpack and started putting my Math and Physics book in.

"Good," she smiled. I think that it's nice when Yumi tries to make things better by smiling. She knows she's not the best with arguments and making people feel better but she does really try to. "So Ulrich, Odd, and I...we think it's the best to finally shut the supercomputer down."

I turned around and stared at her. I didn't know how I was feeling. So I did the only thing that could pop in my head; I hugged her.

"Thank you," I cried into her t-shirt.

"Whoa, Aelita," she patted my back. "Xana is gone forever and today it's time to finally leave that factory."

"I know," I got up and wiped my tears.

"Now c'mon, I'm pretty sure if we don't hurry Odd's going to eat the whole entire cafeteria," she laughed as we went into the hallway. I laughed; Odd can really brighten up my mood. It's true. But yesterday it felt so different when he stood up for me. Not a bad type of different, but it's different then Jeremy if he stood up for me. Hmmm, "if Jeremy stood up for me."

When Jeremy hugged me yesterday, it hurt. It didn't hurt physically but mentally; it felt a bit like all he could do was hug me and everything would turn alright again. I ran away. Hugs didn't always cut it. But when Odd stood up for me, it just felt…I don't know…good. It felt good. Okay, very good.

"When are we going to shut it down?" I asked her as we got down the stairs.

"Odd said after school we were," she said opening the door to the cafeteria.

"Hey Yumi! Aelita!" I heard Ulrich yell from our usual table. I saw Jeremy and Ulrich there. _Wonder where Odd is?_ But then I saw him in the breakfast line probably trying to convince the lunch lady for seconds.

"Hey guys!" Yumi said as she sat by me on the other sides of them. "Lemme guess, he wants seconds.

"Actually this is his fourths. He ate Jeremy's and my plates already so he wants to get more," Ulrich showed his empty plate.

"Why didn't you two eat?" I asked them.

"We weren't that hungry," Jeremy said. "Are you alright now Aelita?" He whispered the rest of it.

"Once it's shut down, I'll be fine," I said as I got to get some breakfast.

"You coming Yumi?" I asked.

"Oh, I ate at home. That's a first," she shrugged.

"Alright," I said I as I went into line.

**Odd's P.O.V.**

"C'mon!" I whined to the lunch lady.

"No Odd!" she tried to take my tray away.

"No!" I pulled back. She let go and I went plummeting backward. Everyone started laughing but I saw Aelita come closer.

"You okay?" she pulled me up but I could see she was giggling.

"See what I do for food!" I said. I followed her to the back of the line.

"I'll just get you something," she shook her head.

"Oh thank you princess!" I started doing my happy dance and she started laughing.

"You call that dancing?!" she laughed.

"Oh you're just jealous of my moves," I sighed. I saw her head turn to our table.

"What's William doing?" she asked.

"Probably asking if Yumi's dating me," I looked at all the food.

"What!" her eyes popped.

"Don't worry princess! It's just a stupid joke Ulrich pulled," I put my hands up. I thought it was cute how she cared. _Was she jealous?_ I decided to put that thought out of the head. "Ulrich was trying to freak William out by saying we were together, which we're not. I would never do that to Ulrich." Aelita got her lunch and handed me an apple.

"An apple?" I whined. "Can't I have some actual food?"

"Apples are good for you," she said. I took a bite of it and made this fake disgusted face.

"EWW! Healthy food!" I put the apple back on her plate. She shook her head.

"I will never get you Odd," she laughed. We walked back to the table and we took our seats. She sat in the middle of Yumi and me.

"So you're not dating Odd?" William yelled.

"I would never date Odd!" she yelled back.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"You know what I mean," she put her hand on her forehead.

"Well Ulrich told me you guys were dating!" he yelled.

"What?" Yumi turned towards Ulrich. Yumi looked mad but somewhere in there I saw relief.

"He only said that because he lost a bet," Aelita said calmly nibbling on her apple. Even Ulrich seemed confused but slowly caught on.

"Yeah, Odd and I had a bet going on," Ulrich said drinking his milk. The only thing Odd didn't touch.

"I won so he had to say I dated every girl in the school and all the girls loved me," I said with a bit of boasting added in.

"Really Odd," Yumi shook her head. I could tell that she didn't exactly believe us but I think she really didn't want to know either.

"I am really confused," William said.

"Yumi isn't dating Odd," Jeremy summed it out for him.

"Okay, so Yumi do you want to go to a movie tonight?" William actually bought it. I saw Ulrich get annoyed a lot by this.

"I can't," she said.

"Why!" he yelled. Yumi flinched.

"Because…I'm having Aelita over for a sleepover tonight," she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm so excited!" Aelita smiled.

"But isn't it Thursday?" he asked.

"No, today's Friday," Jim came out behind William. "I remember when I got married on a Friday…but uh…I rather not talk about it." He left.

"Jim was married?" Jeremy questioned.

"I…can't…stop…laughing," I laughed. Ulrich started cracking up too. Yumi and Aelita were giggling. William left and didn't start laughing. Jeremy didn't think anything was funny.

"What's so funny?" Jeremy asked getting a little creeped out with all the laughing.

"Just forgot about it," Ulrich stopped laughing. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Well, I got to get to class," Yumi left.

"Yeah, we should get to Physics," Aelita stood up.

**Still in Odd's P.O.V.**

Physics sucked. Ms. Hertz kept on calling on me over and over again.

"Odd, name three types of engineering?"

"Mr. Della Robia, name some principles of electrical engineering?"  
"Odd Della Robia, stop sleeping!"

Now I know the last one wasn't a question, but she did technically call on me.

And everytime she called on me I didn't know the answer and I would slump back down in my seat when she would call on Jeremy. Jeremy would then give a perfect answer without even trying.

"You'll get it next time," Aelita said to me as we left Physics.

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

Next was Gym with, well, Jim. I wonder if that's why they gave him this job in the first place….hmmm.

"Alright class, today you're going to run one good lap around the track and then we're going to play a game of kickball because it's Friday," Jim said. Everyone cheered. Every Friday we get to play a game instead of running, track events, or any really other hardcore stuff Jim wants us to do. Last week we did volleyball and I was horrible at it, Yumi and Aelita were pretty good though. They should go out for the team next year.

"I am awesome of kickball!" Odd held his fist in the air.

"You do understand Odd you have to kick the ball," I laughed. Everyone started laughing.

"Just watch as I win and you don't," he retorted.

"I bet I can beat you running the lap Yumi," William said.

"Yumi's pretty fast," Aelita raised her eyebrows trying to intimidate him.

"Oh, I can beat her," Odd said.

"So can I," I said.

"Me too," Aelita joined in.

"I thought you were on my side Aelita," Yumi chuckled.

"Well I want to join the contest too," Aelita laughed.

"All kids on the starting line," Jim said out of his megaphone.

"Get ready to be beaten guys," I looked at them.

"As if," Yumi smiled. Jim blew his whistle and everyone started running. This is how it was:

1st: Yumi

2nd and a few feet behind: Aelita

Tie for 3rd: William, Odd, and I

4th and was walking: Jeremy

William, Odd, and I were neck in neck. But then Odd sprinted ahead and got in front of Aelita. Now Aelita and Odd were trying their best for 2nd place.

"Move Ulrich!" William yelled.

"You move!" I yelled back. Suddenly I fell on something and landed face first into the grass. I looked up and saw William smirking at me. I saw my elbow and my knee were bleeding but I got up and started sprinting. We were about half a lap down. I sprinted ahead of William and then I got ahead of Aelita and Odd. Yumi was a few feet away.

"I'm going to beat you Yumi!" I laughed. I saw her speed up more.

"Try!" she laughed. We were neck in neck and the end of a lap was only one quarter of a lap away.

We both started sprinting and fighting over 1st place. I would get ahead of her and then she would sprint forward. It was a continuous pattern until the finish line was about 10 feet away. She sprinted ahead of me but I came back strong. Then she tripped.

"Ow!" Yumi fell.

"Yumi! Are you okay!" I asked. The finish line was only 5 feet away.

"Perfect!" she got up very quickly and passed the finish line. Before I could register what happened I heard Odd yell behind me.

"I am so going to get second!" he yelled. I got up quickly and managed to get second place. Here's what everyone got:

1st place only because she tricked me: Yumi

2nd place only because Yumi tricked me: Me, Ulrich

3rd place because she sprinted ahead of Odd at the last second: Aelita

4th place because he yelled at me he was going to get second and didn't see Aelita: Odd

5th place because I sprinted ahead: William

6th place because he refused to jog/run: Jeremy

"Sorry I had to beat you guys," Yumi laughed but quickly stopped when she saw me. She took my elbow into her hands. "How'd you get hurt?"

"I got tripped," I said.

"By who?" she asked.

"It's nothing Yumi," I pulled my elbow out of her grasp.

"BY WHO?" she said much more firmly grabbing my elbow back again.

"William," I whispered.

"William, why did you trip him?" she walked over to William.

"I swear it was accidental," he put his hands up and tried to seem innocent.

"When I turned back I saw you purposely trip him though," Odd yelled. "I would've gone back but I saw him sprint in front of me!"

"Did you purposely trip him?" Yumi asked him slowly. Yumi was very good at using her mind. She was probably searching him for any indication of lying.

"Everyone, it's time for kickball!" Jim said using his megaphone.

"Can I take Ulrich to the nurse?" Yumi asked.

"Ulrich are you alright?" Jim asked coming nearer.

"I tripped," I showed him the cuts.

"Oh, well Yumi can go with you but be back soon," he said as he turned around.

"We'll try," I said as we walked towards the nurse.

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

"Didn't you see him trip him?" Odd asked me once we got arranged into teams. He was on my team but Jeremy wanted to sit out and read. Because this game was only for fun he was allowed to. William was with the opposing team and when Yumi and Ulrich get back they'll be on his team.

"I saw," I whispered back. We got in boy-girl order on the line. We were offense first. Odd was right next to me with Nicholas on the other side. Sissi was in the front getting ready to kick while William was the pitcher. After Sissi it would be Nicholas, then me, then Odd, then everyone else.

"Sissi go ahead," Jim said playing catcher.

"I'll go easy on ya," William sent her a very fast ball and she hit without realizing it.

"Do I go?" she asked Jim.

"GO!" Jim yelled. Sissi got scared out of her thoughts and started running to first base. Right before she got to first base she got hit with the ball in the butt and fell down. Everyone started laughing including me.

"Stop laughing!" she yelled. She sat down by the scoreboard and started keeping track.

"1 out," Jim said. "C'mon Nick."

"It's Nicholas," he said walking over. William sent him the ball 3 times and the 1st two times he didn't hit it while the third time he slipped on it.

"2 outs," Jim moaned. "Aelita, we need some points."

"Go princess," Odd put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a small push. When I walked there, the small imprint of where his hand was stayed on my shoulder and it started to bubble with happiness. That never happened when Jeremy hugged me.

"Hey Aelita, how slow you want it to be?" William laughed.

"Hit the ball," I scowled. He sent the ball fast to my direction. I waited for that perfect moment when the ball hit the dark part of grass in front of me. When it did I ran up to it and kicked. I ran towards 1st base glancing at how my ball did. My ball twisted to the right and it slipped out of two people's hands. I started towards second. Someone finally got the ball and aimed it for me but I ducked just in time so it went farther through outfield.

I had a lot of practice dodging; lasers, missiles, and now I'm adding to the list kick balls.

I ran towards third base and heard William as he groaned when he shot the ball towards third base. I fell on my back and slide towards third base making it just in time before the ball struck.

"Nice Aelita!" I heard Odd yell as he walked towards home plate. I did a small bow.

"So pinkie gets a shot, big whoop!" William sent the ball to Odd and he hit it high and far into outfield. I ran towards home plate with Odd sprinting behind me. I reached home plate and saw Odd going to third.

"C'mon Odd!" I yelled and clapped. He reached third and he came towards my direction. They finally got the ball and someone threw it to William. Odd was a few feet away from home plate and William threw the ball.

"C'mon Odd!" I yelled.

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

"I could see that he was lying," I said as we got inside the hallway.

"Are you mad?" Ulrich asked.

"At you, no. Him, yes," I said as we finally made it to the nurse's office.

"Ms. Yolande?" I opened the door. I saw her at her desk with her glasses on.

"Yes," she got up.

"Ulrich got hurt in Gym," I said.

"Oh, poor you dear," she said letting him sit on one of the beds. "Let me just patch him up and you two can get back to Gym class."

"Thank you," Ulrich said. I nodded.

"How'd you get hurt sweetie?" she asked.

"He tripped when we were doing a lap around the track," I said before Ulrich.

"Oh, I hate when I skin my knees everytime I jog," she said patching his knee up with a big band aid and started patching up his elbow.

"Yeah, they hurt," Ulrich said. This conversation was so awkward.

"Well, there you go. Oh and can you give Jim this note for me?" she handed me a note.

"Sure," I said going out the door with Ulrich. I tripped on my flip flop but didn't fall but the note slipped from my hand and fell on the floor. Ulrich picked it up but when it fell it accidentally opened. It read:

Dear Jim,

Please stop sending me gifts and love letters. I'm getting married.

Sincerely,

Yolande

"Oh my gosh!" I laughed.

"He's in love with her!" Ulrich laughed. We walked out of the school and towards the field.

"Can you believe that?" I laughed as I closed the note the way it was before.

"Nope," Ulrich laughed again.

"Hurry let's get down there," I said running ahead.

"Wait, look at Odd!" Ulrich yelled.

**Odd's P.O.V.**

_ "C'mon Odd!"_ Aelita yelled. I was only a few feet away and I saw Yumi and Ulrich clapping and cheering for me on their way here. I was so going to do this.

"Almost there!" I yelled. I could sense the ball behind me. I leapt down and the ball whizzed past my head by a centimeter. I touched home plate and everyone started cheering.

"Great job Odd!" Aelita hugged me. I hugged her back and wanted to hug her more but everyone came back and tried to congratulate me.

"Nice Odd," Ulrich said to me as he fist pounded me.

"Good one Odd," Yumi high-fived me.

"I told you I was awesome at this game," I smiled.

` "I didn't even get a chance to play yet," Ulrich defended.

"Sorry but Gym is over, I lost track of time," Jim said. "Everyone go change." Everyone left but Yumi ran back.

"Oh Jim," Yumi came to him.

"Yes Yumi," he said.

"Ms. Yolande wanted us to give this to you," she handed him a note.

"Why thank you," he had this huge corny smile on his face. Yumi ran back to us laughing. Ulrich started cracking up too.

"What's so funny?" Jeremy asked again.

` "This time I don't even know," I said.

"Me too," Aelita stared at them.

"We'll tell you guys at lunch," Ulrich laughed.

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

Social Studies went by in a blur. I don't even remember what we were studying about…maybe the Civil War? I had only three more subjects left: lunch, study Hall, and then Math. The only classes we have with Yumi and William is Gym and lunch. I know lunch isn't a subject, well to Odd it may be, but it is the same time limit of every other class I have.

"I am starved," Odd came up behind me and Aelita.

"When aren't you?" I shook my head.

"Good question," Ulrich came with Yumi.

"So aren't you going to tell us what was so funny in Gym?" Aelita asked as we sat down. Yumi and Aelita brought their lunches and started eating.

"I'll tell Aelita and when you guys get in line Ulrich can," Yumi said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Then let's get into line! I'm so hungry!" Odd whined. We got up and went into the line.

"So when Yumi took me to the nurse, she asked if we could give Jim a note for her," Ulrich started grabbing a tray.

"And…," I was getting bored already. I grabbed a tray.

"She dropped it and it opened up and guess what it said?" he asked grabbing a sandwich.

"What?" Odd said secretly grabbing two sandwiches and hiding one in his pocket.

"She wrote for Jim to stop sending him love letters," Ulrich laughed. Odd burst out laughing and everyone stared at him. He faked it by coughing.

"Sorry everyone, bad cold," he said. I shook my head.

"How is that so funny?" I asked getting a salad.

"Do you have any sense of humor in there Einstein?" Odd asks as he starts knocking on my head.

"Stop Odd!" I say as I take my glasses off and shine them on my shirt and put them back on. After getting our foods and another fight (Odd vs. lunch lady) we finally got back to our table.

"That's so funny!" Aelita laughed. Does everyone think that's so funny but me?

"I know right!" Yumi laughed eating an apple.

"So after school we all agree on going to the factory?" I asked. Aelita's happy mood dropped. Yumi wasn't smiling like she usually was today, Odd's face turned serious again, and Ulrich's eyes weren't full of life.

"Yes," each of them said quietly.

"So, are you guy's going to my soccer game tomorrow?" Ulrich broke the silence.

"Of course," Yumi said.

"I'd love to," Aelita smiled.

"You know I wouldn't miss it," Odd said.

"Sure," I started eating my sandwich. Without Xana I didn't have that much to do so I guess why not?  
"Great," Ulrich smiled.

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

All I did in study hall was having a ping pong competition with Odd and Ulrich. Ulrich won everytime but that didn't want to make Odd quit playing. They played the whole entire period while I watched and laughed at their ridiculous combats.

Math was about the longest period of my life. I was so anxious to turn off the supercomputer I didn't pay any attention at all. On Friday we never get homework and usually do a competition, review game, or an activity. Today we did a review game where there were two teams and each team made one player go up against the opposing team's player and do a math problem.

Each time I went up there I got the answer right, but I was too slow.

The other team won but I really didn't care, I just wanted to leave.

"RING, RING!" the bell rung.

"Alright class, have a good weekend," our sub-teacher said. I ran out of the room and ran towards the section in the park connecting to the tunnels. Yumi was already there.

"I don't think we should bring William," she said. I nodded.

"You guys ready?" I heard Odd say behind me. I turned and saw him and Ulrich.

"Where's Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"Here!" I heard Jeremy panting behind them. It was only a short run here.

"Let's go," I said as I went down into the tunnel. I waited for everyone to get down and I grabbed my scooter and started my way there. The gang was behind me. Once I got to the exit door I leaned my scooter against the wall and started climbing up.

"C'mon guys," Yumi said running ahead. We slide down the ropes and waited for the boys. Ulrich and Odd got down but Jeremy fell at the end.

"I'm okay," he scratched his head.

"Good," I said helping him up. We walked towards the elevator and got in. I pushed the button, sending us up to the generator room.

"You ready for this?" Odd asked me.

"I know I am," I said as the doors opened. We walked inside the doors and everyone stared at the lever.

"I'm ready," Yumi said putting one hand on the lever. "There's room for your hands too."

"I'm ready," I said as I put my hand on the lever.

"Let's do this Odd," Ulrich said as Odd and he put their hands on the lever. "We're ready."

"Alright," Jeremy said putting his hand on the lever. "I'm ready."

"Aelita, you say when," Yumi said to me.

"NOW!" I yelled as we pulled the lever down. We took our hands off and looked as the generator lost its power.

"What do we do now?" I asked everyone.

"I say ice cream," Odd smiled.

**And I finally bring a conclusion to this long chapter. I felt really good writing this chapter. I had to do some research on this bad boy. I feel so amazing now that it's down! Yippee! Next chapter is going to be long too hopefully! **

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot**


	4. Dolls Are Not Always KidFriendly

**Hey! Royallynot here! But I guess it was pretty obvious that I am here. Anyway I made up the names "Jacquelyn's Ice Creamery" and "Sammy's Pizza" and I may use them later on, maybe not. I do not own Paul Blart: Mall Cop (even though I am e-mailing the director right this minute), neither do I not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. As for the monsters I had in this one, the krabs are actually spelled with a k in Lyoko version. I warned you last chapter that this one was going to be a long one, so get ready peeps…**

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

We were on our way to Jacquelyn's Ice Creamery. Aelita was in a good mood and I think she was finally going to get over Xana. I felt the band aid on my elbow. It feels so different having a band aid on your joint; it's like it's trying to trap your arm. I shook the feeling off though.

"So Aelita you excited for our sleepover?" Yumi asked.

"I thought you were kidding," Aelita laughed.

"Do you want to or not?" Yumi asked.

"Sure!" Aelita smiled.

"My house is real close so I'll be right back, get me a vanilla cone," she said turning a corner.

"I'll come with you! Get me hot fudge sundae Odd," I say catching up to her.

"You got it," I heard Odd yell back.

"So you're actually going to have a sleepover?" I ask her as I put my hands in my pockets.

"Why not?" she says. "I think she would like it."

"Does she even know what to bring to a sleepover?" I ask.

"I'll tell her what to bring then," Yumi laughs as we turn one more block."Hey, I'll be right back. Just give a minute."

"Okay," I yell to her as she runs inside.

"What are you doing here?" I hear someone ask me.

"William?" I ask.

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

"Man, those two are serious lovebirds," Odd says as we order our ice cream. I got a strawberry cone, Jeremy got a chocolate cone, and Odd got, well, everything. He got a hot fudge sundae for himself, two vanilla shakes, and a strawberry cone.

"Are you sure you can eat that Odd?" I ask him.

"What, this? This is only an appetizer for me. I was hoping we could get pizza after this," he smiles and I can see all the hot fudge on his face.

"He's eating a horse again," Jeremy said.

"Clean up your face," I threw Odd a napkin. He catches it in his mouth and starts cleaning his face.

"I enjoy food! Is that a crime?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Here let's just sit down here on the fountain until they come back?" Jeremy said licking his ice cream cone. We all sit down.

"What do people bring to sleepovers?" I ask them.

"Clothes, girly stuff," Odd said sipping a huge sip of one of his vanilla shakes.

"The essential needs you need for the time you are staying at the Ishiyamas' household," Jeremy answered throwing his ice cream cone away. He only had three licks of it.

"Very descriptive," I shrugged. "I'll just ask Yumi."

"Where are they anyway?" Jeremy asked.

"Probably proclaiming their love for each other," Odd said. "Oh Ulrich, of course I love you!"

"Um…Odd," I laugh.

"What?" he asks.

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

"Dad? Mom?" I yelled coming in.

"I'm in the kitchen Yumi," I heard my mom yell.

"Hey mom, so I was wondering if I could have a sleepover tonight?" I ask her.

"With who sweetie?" my mom was cooking something but I couldn't really tell if it was edible or not.

"My friend Aelita," I say still classifying her cooking.

"Sounds like fun. I don't mind and your father won't be home until later tonight so I think it'll work out," she smiles.

"Thanks mom," I go up and hug her. "I'll be back soon, just going to get some ice cream with my friends."  
"Okay," she yells as I walk out the door. Then I see something that I never wanted to see. "Get off of him!"

"What?" William says with Ulrich in a headlock. Ulrich was kicking William hard in the shin. I walked down towards them.

"You two are not fighting on my property!" I was so furious.

"He started it!" William yelled as I dragged Ulrich back towards the ice cream parlor.

"Yet you had him in a fricking headlock!" I yelled. We turned a corner and I was positive William left.

"I'm fine Yumi," he says as I cross my arms.

"You shouldn't have been fighting," I kept looking forward.

"Are you mad?" he asked. We walked towards the fountain where everyone was at.

"I'll get over it," I said. I came up behind Odd.

"Oh Ulrich, of course I love you!" Odd laughed.

"Um…Odd," Aelita laughed seeing I was behind him.

"What?" he asked.

"Look behind you," I said. He slowly turned around and his eyes popped.

"Oh, Yumi," he scratched behind his. I shook my head.

"Aelita, do you need help getting ready?" I asked her as we got up.

"Probably, Odd and Jeremy weren't exactly a good help," Aelita giggled.

"You asked Odd?!" I laughed.

"Hey!" Odd came up behind me with Ulrich and Jeremy right beside him.

"It's true," Ulrich nodded.

"Hey!" Odd turned to Ulrich. I laughed.

"Just speaking the truth," Ulrich put his hands up.

"So are we going to pick up some pizza?" Odd asked.

"You're seriously that hungry?" I ask him.

"Are we getting pizza or not?" he asks laughing.

"I guess we could check it out," Aelita sighed.

"Yay! You rock Princess!" Odd began to dance again. Ulrich started laughing, Jeremy was reading his book and didn't know what was happening, Yumi shunned him but was laughing, and I was just shaking my head giggling.

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

"Odd and I will go check out the pizza parlor while you guys go back to Kadic and wait in Jeremy's room," I said.

"I don't want pizza stains all over my room," Jeremy finally looked up from his book.

"Then it will be in our room," Ulrich nodded.

"Do you want me to buy a pizza for our sleepover Yumi?" I asked.

"Oh sure, one cheese pizza will do fine," she smiles.

"See you there," I said waving to them. They waved back and go over the hill. "What pizza are we getting?" I ask Odd.

"Pizzas Princess," he said grabbing his wallet.

"You don't have to pay," I say reaching into my backpack for my wallet.

"It's fine Princess," he said putting my backpack down and back onto my back.

"You sure?" I ask feeling guilty.

"Positive," he says.

"Alright," I walk towards the pizza parlor with Odd right next to me.

"Welcome to Sammy's Pizza, today only if you buy three large one-topping pizzas you get a free liter of any pop you want, what can I get for you two?" a lady says to us once we get inside.

"We'll do the three large pizza deal; one large cheese pizza, one large sausage pizza, and a large mushroom pizza. And one liter of Pepsi please," Odd says.

"That'll be $23.67," she smiles. Odd hands her the money. "Just stand over there and your pizza should be ready shortly." We walk over there.

"You like mushrooms?" I ask.

"They're good on pizza," he says.

"Sound disgusting," I moan.

"Well you haven't tried it have you?" he asks.

"Well no but…," he cut me off.

"Then you don't know what you're missing," he bends down to tie his shoe.

"Like I would ever try it," I look through the back of the parlor. I see everyone working at different stations back there. Some are rolling dough while others are putting their creations into ovens.

"I dare you," Odd turned towards me.

"Dare me to do what?" I zoned out of my thoughts.

"Eat a piece," he said.

"No way," I hate mushrooms.

"If you like it, then you have to dance everytime I tell you to next Friday," he said.

"Dance?" I laughed.

"Yes, dance. At if you hate it, um…," he tried to think of something.

"I get to do your hair next week," she said.

"No shaving my head!" his eyes went wide.

"I won't shave your head, I'll just…decorate," I smiled. Odd's face fell and I could see he was worried.

"You're on," he shook my hand. It felt awesome when he shook my hand. Like a million tiny butterflies decided to kiss my hand. I smiled and they lady called us.

"Are you the Della Robia's?" the lady asked us.

"Yes," I said. Of course Odd would use that for our pen name.

"Why aren't you two a cute couple?" she smiled at us. None of us spoke. "Here's your pizzas and liter of Pepsi." I held the Pepsi while Odd carried the pizzas. We walked out of the store with an awkward cloud forming over us.

"So when do you want to try your first piece of mushroom pizza?" Odd broke the silence.

"When we actually get there," I laughed. We were by the doors of Kadic.

"Wait, we were supposed to wait until we got there to have the pizza?" he asked.

"Odd…?" I turned toward him raising my eyebrows.

"It was only two pieces," he smiled. I didn't look at him for 5 seconds and he already ate 2 pieces of pizza. Wow. I need to put him on a leash or something.

"No more," I said.

"Can't I have one small itty-bitty piece?" he gives me the puppy face. It never works on me.

"Sorry," I saw opening the door to go inside Kadic. Odd gets through and I shut the door behind.

"Please?" he asks once again.

"Odd," I started going up the stairs with Odd a few feet behind. "We're almost there!"

"But I'm hungry!" he yelled. We walked through the hallway and right in front of their door.

"We're in front of the door Odd," I laughed.

"So technically we're there," he smiled. He opened up one of the pizzas and took out a piece. I knocked on the door.

"We're here," I yell. They let us in.

"How much did Odd eat?" Ulrich smiled grabbing the pizza slice from Odd and eating it.

"Ulrich!" Odd yelled as he saw his pizza slice being devoured by someone that isn't himself. He walked inside and put the pizzas on his bed.

"Where's Jeremy?" I ask.

"He said he wanted to work on his English assignment," Yumi said grabbing a piece of sausage. She moved the cheese pizza aside for the sleepover.

"He does know that it's not due for two weeks right?" Ulrich asks turning on his Xbox.

"Well he's Jeremy," Yumi said.

"I call first controller," Odd picked up the controller.

"C'mon Odd, you always get first controller," Ulrich said picking up the other one.

"If you beat me I may let you use first controller," Odd said.

"You're on Odd," they played 4 games. Ulrich won 3 times and Odd once. Odd still thought he was superior though.

"Yumi, you take my spot," Odd says handing Yumi the controller.

"Alright," she said taking it.

"So are you ready to try that piece of mushroom pizza?" Odd asked me.

"I am so going to hate it," I said picking up the piece.

"You are so going to love it," he said. I rolled my eyes and take a bite: hmmm.

"Sooo how is it?" Odd asks when I take a bite.

"It isn't that bad, but the mushrooms are too burnt," I say tasting it more carefully.

"So did you like it or not?" Odd asks again.

"I can't tell with the burnt mushrooms," I say putting the piece down.

"So who wins?" he asks.

"You shall never know…," I roll my eyes.

"Ha! I beat you!" Yumi laughed putting the controller down.

"How could've you beaten me?" Ulrich asked.

"Nice Yumi! Go team Odd!" he high-fives her.

"You may want to change the name boy," she shakes her head.

"When are you going to help me get ready?" I ask Yumi.

"Oh! I totally forgot, let's go get you ready now," I saw her get up and grab the cheese pizza.

"Bye boys," I yell as we leave.

"Bye!" they both yell back.

* * *

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

After finally getting Aelita all packed and explaining to her that she doesn't have to bring food, we finally left towards my house.

"I'm so excited!" Aelita yelled. It was sunset now so it should be night soon; we only had to go up this hill to my house though so I wasn't worried. "What do you want to do first?"

"So I thought we could first of all could get our beds made in my room and then we can go into the living room and watch a movie; which one do you want to watch?" she asked me as we walked up the steps to her house.

"I don't know which ones you have," she says as we got in.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home with Aelita!" I yell as I put the pizza on the kitchen counter. When Aelita asked me if I wanted pizza for our sleepover, I was going to say no. But then I realized that Hiroki saw my dad and I fighting, I did it for him.

"We're in the living room," Hiroki yelled. We walked in there. My mom was eating some pasta at the table while my brother was playing his Game boy on the couch.

"Mom, I brought home some pizza if you don't mind," I said.

"Pizza! Where?" Hiroki's eyes shot up.

"In the kitchen," I say as he runs in there.

"Oh hi Aelita," he says as he passes her.

"Hi Hiroki," she says but he's already gone.

"The pizza is okay but I think only Hiroki and you guys will eat some, I just ate," she said standing up. "And this must be Aelita?" They shook hands.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Ishiyama," Aelita smiled.

"Same to you Aelita," my mother smiled.

"We're just going to watch a movie in the living room if you don't mind," I said as we walked up the stairs.

"Okay," my mom yelled. We ran up the stairs and we went into my room.

"Wow, I love the dolls," she walked up to the shelves holding all my Japanese dolls. I used to collect them as a kid. I have about 50 on the shelves and 200 more in my closet in bins.

"Yeah, they're Japanese dolls. I have a lot more in my closet," I looked at them all.

"So why did you want me to bring my nail polish?" Aelita asked me. It was going to take a lot more then I thought to teach Aelita the principles of a girl sleepover.

* * *

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

I went to bed around 9:00, so approximately 2 hours ago. I was dreaming of Aelita and how I won the Nobel Prize at age 17. I was full of muscle and had every girl fawning over me. It felt awesome.

"Beep, beep, beep," I heard something beep. I woke up and scratched my eyes. I saw something red flashing from my computer. I put on my glasses and walked towards it.

"What?" I said looking at the screen. My eyes went wide. "No, it's impossible."

The sign showed that Xana was attacking but instead of that light red it usually is, it was a dark bold red with some purple on the side of it. I never seen a Xana sign like this before, why would there even be a Xana sign on my computer right now?

I couldn't believe that sign.

I couldn't be for sure, but the sign started beeping louder and louder. It showed that a tower was activated in the forest sector. I didn't know what was happening, but I wasn't going to take this lightly. I ran outside the room still in my pajamas and opened the door to Ulrich's and Odd's room with they extra key they gave me. I shut the door behind me quickly.

"Odd, wake up," I whispered/screamed. He awoke suddenly.

"What Einstein?" he moaned getting up.

"Jeremy, what's going on?" Ulrich woke up and sat up.

"My computer, it said that…," I was panting.

"What Jeremy?" Odd said standing up. Ulrich stood up also.

"Xana, he's not dead," I got out.

"What!" Ulrich yelled.

"I need to get to the supercomputer to see what happened," I said quickly.

"Then let's hurry, I want to go back to bed," Odd put on some long sweatpants and Ulrich did the same. They went barefoot and we ran out the building.

"I'll call Yumi," Ulrich said. He stood there as I went down the pothole. "Yumi, Jeremy says Xana is back on. Wake Aelita and get to the factory." I heard some screaming on the other end. "Yumi! Yumi!"

"What happened?" Odd asks.

"Yumi said something about dolls hurting her, I think Xana may have done something," Ulrich said quickly.

"Then let's go get them!" Odd said as he and Ulrich started running.

"Guys! What about the factory!" I yell.

"We'll be there soon!" Ulrich yelled back.

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

We went to bed after watching "Paul Blart: Mall Cop." It was hilarious and we did each other's nails doing it; I gave Yumi this sparkly dark blue while she gave me this peach color. I loved it. I was so tired though and I easily went to sleep. Suddenly I woke up though.

"What do you mean Xana is back!" Yumi yelled. She looked to be trying to unlock her doors to her porch.

"Aelita," she said once she saw me. "See if the door is locked." I checked the door and saw how hard it was into the wall, like cement.

"I can't get it open." I said. Suddenly Yumi screamed.

"My dolls!" She screamed again. I looked behind me to the shelves and all the dolls were alive and coming towards us.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. I heard no one coming to help us though; it was as if the walls were soundproof. All the dolls came towards us and some jumped on Yumi.  
"Ahhh! They're biting me!" She screamed as she shook them off. One jumped on me and bit my shoulder; it hurt so bad that I started crying. It felt like I broke a bone while getting twelve bee stings.

"I can't feel my shoulder!" I screamed. I saw my shoulder bleeding; not very much but it hurt like crazy. Two more jumped and bit my leg. "Ahhh!"

"We need to get out of here!" Yumi ran towards her balcony and hit the door over and over again. I went over there with here. Everytime one of the dolls bit you it was if you lost all feeling there. You could still move but everytime you did a huge rush of pain greater then the last time would shoot through you.

"Yumi! Duck!" She dodged four dolls that tried to jump on her but five others got her back. She screamed out in plain as she dropped to the floor. I screamed seeing that several other dolls got my back. I saw Ulrich and Odd on the road. I hit the window over and over again and finally I got their attention.

"They're all over me!" Yumi screamed as she got up using the door as support. I stood up with her but screamed again with all the pain shooting through me. About 50 more jumped on Yumi's and my backs and bite continuously. I fell to the floor but Yumi stayed up using the handle for support. Finally the guys got on the porch.

"Yumi! Aelita!" Ulrich yelled as he opened the door. Yumi fell into Ulrich's arms as Odd picked me up. I couldn't move at all but I could talk.

"Don't touch the dolls! They bite!" I screamed as one bite my leg. Odd hit it off but one bit his shin.

"Oww!" he yelled. "We need to get to the factory!" With Ulrich carrying Yumi and Odd carrying me they ran down the road towards the factory. But the dolls were fast and were only a few feet behind.

"Hurts so much," Yumi said as finally started running. We slide down the ropes with the dolls jumping down behind us.

"Get in the elevator!" Ulrich yelled. Yumi and I sprinted in first, only to run into the wall and fall back down. All the bites blurred our vision. Odd got in second but winced by the 3 bites he received. Finally Ulrich got in and pushed the down button. He got 5 bites but he seemed alright.

"Xana isn't this powerful," I finally spoke.

"I know he isn't," Odd winced touching the bites.

"We turned the supercomputer off though," Ulrich said finally feeling the pain settle in.

"Jeremy would know," Yumi got up and helped me get up. The doors finally opened to the computer room with Jeremy madly typing things in.

"What happened?" he saw the blood staining our clothes.

"Is Xana alive or not?" I asked. His face fell.

"Yes," he answered. Yumi fell to the floor of pain and misery.

"Yumi, are you okay?" Ulrich asked bending down.

"She got the most bites," I say wincing at the sight of the blood on her back.

"I just need to get on Code Lyoko," Yumi said standing up.

"I'll send Aelita and Yumi first to the forest sector, they'll need the relief," Jeremy said as we went down to the scanners. Ulrich helped Yumi ease into the scanner where she leaned against the wall. I managed to get to the scanner but Odd was by my side the whole entire time.

"I'll see you there Princess," he said as I got in. I nodded. I so wanted to smile but my face muscles weren't cooperating exactly.

"You ready guys?" I heard Jeremy ask from his headset upstairs.

"Let's just get to Lyoko," I heard Yumi groan inside her scanner.

"Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita," Jeremy said as the scanner sent vibrations through my body.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita," Jeremy said as a full gust of wind splattered my face.

"Virtualization."

**Odd's P.O.V.**

Once the scanners opened I felt a sense of relief that Aelita got safely there. I mean I'm happy Yumi was safe too, but Aelita was always on my mind. _You so love her,_ my mind said to me._ Just shut up,_ I replied back.

"You ready?" Ulrich asked me as we stepped in the scanners.

"You betcha," I smiled even though I felt my leg was going to fall off with the bite pain.

"Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd," Jeremy said out of his headset. _Of course he says Ulrich's name first…._

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd." I felt the wind hit me in the face.

"Virtualization." My body turned on fire but turned normal temperature in about a second. I dropped to the ground of the forest sector moments after. I looked around and saw everybody but they all had different outfits:

Yumi was wearing long high heel black boots with the Code Lyoko design that went a little over her knee; she wore a short dress that had a blue cherry blossom design on it. Her hair instead of being short was two long black braids that went down to her ankle. She had the same make up as her first outfit in Lyoko but now she had two Japanese symbols on each of her cheeks. If you looked at the spot where her braid and her head met there was these silver sharp bracelet types things that had these sharp edges on it. She still had her small sack of fans in the bag on her back but there were two extra ones on her forearms, except it looked like there were silver spikes at the ends. She wore long purple floral earrings that had more silver spikes on them.

Ulrich had on a dark red t-shirt with a Code Lyoko design on it and black pants with these gadgets all over them. On his forearms he had these small blade boomerangs on them and he wore black boots but with silver shuriken on them. He still had his two blades on his back but now they had this red dragon design incrusted into the blades. And of course he had his signature headband but now it was dark red and had another dragon on it like the ones on his blades. His waist had chains covering it as a substitute for a belt. His hair was the same as always but now spiked up more in the middle.

Aelita had these light pink high heel boots with the Code Lyoko design like Yumi, but hers only went to a little below her knee. She wore a peach leotard that had no sleeves but more like a tank top, she had these pink rose pattern tights on under it. Also she had this light pink tutu type skirt and her arms were decorated with these pink tattoo type symbols of flowers. Her pink hair was longer and curly; it went down to her elbows. She had these hot pink hoop earrings on and her eye make up was these white sparkly wings. Her hands had the same wing pattern. She had these pink rings on each of her fingers and a bracelet on each of her hands. On her back she had this metal shield with a rose panted on it. I loved the way she looked; I couldn't stop staring at her.

As for me, I had a dark purple tight long sleeve purple shirt with these light purple cat scratch marks all over it. My pants were dark purple, the same color of my shirt, and had pictures of wheels all over it and skateboards. I had these purple boots on with Kiwi's emblem on it but with the Code Lyoko design all over the rest. My forearms had all these gadgets over my shirt showing stuff I didn't understand. My hair was spiked up as always but had much more purple streaks surrounding it. The bottoms of my boots had claws on them, and my hands had the same bear/cat claws. I could sense I still had my laser arrows but now on my back I had this bow and arrow type thing with about 12 arrows in a pack.

"Hey Einstein, are you changing me to Robin Hood now?" I asked taking it off my back.

"Well, when then the new program came it changed most of your outfits and your abilities. You still all have your basic abilities but the new program added on to them. Odd, when finding out your strengths I noticed you had excellent hand-eye coordination, shooting arrows should be very easy for you. Ulrich, if you touch your headband where the dragon is you'll find that you get a silver spiked soccer ball; you can kick the ball to destroy monsters. Aelita, you still have energy fields and the power to fly but now the rings on your fingers make a sound wave moving and corrupting your opponents. Think of DJ-ing, it's like you're killing Xana with music. As for Yumi, your mind plays out each situation. You can levitate, add, and remove anything so much easier then just using telekinesis; you can even re-make the vehicles if they get shot," Jeremy finally finished his speech.

"Wow, we are so going to beat Xana!" Ulrich yelled throwing his fist into the air.

"Xana is so much harder and powerful now; we will see a lot of obstacles harder then the Kolossus now. We lost the Skid completely and I'm pretty Sector 5 got completely altered to Xana's pleasure," Jeremy said with very noticeable worry in his voice.

"What tower is activated?" Yumi asked.

"Why Yumi, you should know. Use your mind," Jeremy said a bit more cheery. She closed her eyes and tried to focus; her symbols on her cheek started glowing purple.

"North," Yumi said getting out of her trance.

"Can we get some vehicles Einstein?" I asked.

"They're loading right now," Jeremy said as the vehicles began loading. They were the same but now Aelita got a pink skateboard just like mine. I jumped on my skateboard and started speeding ahead.

"Nice board Aelita," I yelled.

"Same to you," she laughed. I loved seeing her smile.

"Odd, LOOK OUT!" Ulrich yelled.

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

"Odd, LOOK OUT!" I yell seeing a megatank aim for him.

"What?" Odd dodges the strike but it destroys his board. "Awww, C'mon!" Odd takes out his bow and arrow and shoots right in the center. It blows up.

"Nice shot Odd!" Aelita yells as she flies next to Odd so he can get on.

"Wow," he said holding the arrow as he gets on. Four tarantulas and five hornets start shooting at us the on the way to the tower. I jump off my bike as it rolls off the edge and push the dragon on my headband.

"Man, this is cool!" I yell as the soccer ball appears. I start kicking it to the left, ducking at the missiles shooting at me, and kick it at an angle so it gets three hornets. "Yes!" But then the missile hits my shoulder.

"Ulrich duck!" Yumi says as she jumps over me and uses one of her fans to get two of the tarantulas dead.

"Why did that hurt so much Jeremy?" I ask clutching my shoulder.

"Xana is getting stronger, but we have more life points now. 300 for each of you except Ulrich who was 210 now," Jeremy said, I could hear him typing on the keyboard.

"Good to know," I mumble getting up.

"Ahhh! They're biting me!" Jeremy screams. Suddenly the vehicles disappear and Aelita and Odd plummet to the ground.

"Jeremy?" Aelita asks using the shield to dodge her and Odd.

"…," no answer.

"One of us needs to go help him," Yumi said using her levitation to make a tarantula go into the digital sea.

"Who?" I ask throwing a silver boomerang at one of the hornets.

"Um…guys," Yumi says staring up.

"What?" Odd asks her shooting another arrow at the last tarantula. He misses and hides behind Aelita's shield when it shoots back.

"How can William be here?" she asks looking at evil William walking behind us with three krabs coming beside him.

"That's impossible," I said in shock. "It's impossible right?"

"I'll guess I will find out," Yumi said adding a see-through wall between us and them. "But later."

"I wonder how I do this?" Aelita said looking at her rings and her new "music wave" power. She starts moving her fingers in swaying motions and one of the hornets starts flickering and falls to the floor. She now does it in a DJ-ing motion and the hornet blows up. "Whoa."

I go up and slice the last tarantula but then I get hit by a hornet in the back. I fall to the ground and stay there.

"Ulrich!" Yumi runs over to me and blocks the attack of the last hornet and kills it in seconds.

"Shoot me, I'll go help Jeremy," I say getting up.

"Fun," Odd says as he shoots me with an arrow and I start disintegrating. The last image I see is Yumi with a worried look on her face. Then I see her face turn as William jumps in front of her.

"No!" I yell trying to grab her but in seconds I'm falling onto the scanner room's floor. "Stupid Odd." I get up and look at my arms; you can't even tell if I got bitten. I stand up and sway my arms around seeing if I feel any pain; nothing at all._ Can going on Lyoko heal people? _I'm surprised when I walk into the elevator, usually after I exit Lyoko I feel pain; right now I feel amazing.

"Help!" I heard Jeremy scream. I knew better then to use the elevator; those dolls could kill me once I get up there. I decide to climb up the ladder, trying to go as fast as I can without slipping. "Get off me!" I climb faster hearing him yell again.

"I'm coming Jeremy!" I yell opening the hatch finally. I see Jeremy on the floor against the wall opposite of the supercomputer. The dolls are nibbling at him continuously and he's crying and screaming.

"Help!" he screams again. I pull him up and kick the dolls away as quickly as I can as Jeremy runs to the supercomputer. I pick up a piece of metal that must've fallen when they came through the roof, well the big hole above me that they probably came through.

"I'm back, what's William doing in there?" he yells.

"Hurry and reload the vehicles!" Aelita yells in distress.

"I can't, ask Yumi!" Jeremy says madly typing on the keyboard. I hit two other dolls away but one sneaks up behind me and bites my shin. I scream out in pain and then hit it away.

"We can't," Odd said. "Laser Arrow!"

"Why?" Jeremy asks.

"She'll explain better," Aelita says.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" Jeremy asks searching for Yumi on the screen. I hit six more dolls but received three bites.

"Jeremy, you can hear me!" Yumi yells.

"What's wrong Yumi!" Jeremy asks worried.

"I'm stuck in this type of psychic state! I'm trying my best to levitate Aelita and Odd while to the tower while I made another wall and trying not to make William crack it; I lost all control of my body! I can't talk but just use my mind!" Yumi yells.

"Are you speaking to Yumi?" Aelita asks.

"Yeah, she's alright, she'll be fine once she levitates you two finally to the tower," Jeremy says a little out of relief.

"We're here," Odd says briskly. I hit two other dolls away stepping more away from the supercomputer.

"Wait, this is the wrong tower!" Aelita yelled.

"What, it is!" Odd yelled.

"I can't…Ahhh!" Yumi screams and it turns to static by her.

"What happened!" I yell.

"The wall broke," Aelita said, fear in her voice.

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

I screamed feeling the impact of the wall crash. I fly back and almost roll off into the digital sea. I can't feel my leg at all but when I get up it moves fine. I am so confused.

"Hello Yumi," William Clone says. I'm just about to throw the fan at him but then I hear his voice, that isn't the hard cold Xana voice I hear, just regular William's voice. It's still very stern but it's still his voice. The krabs start running towards the direction by Aelita and Odd but William stays. Finally I lose all feeling in my leg and I fall to the ground.

"What's going on!" I scream at him.

"Your leg is just feeling the impact of the wall, it'll be fine soon," he says sitting on a tree trunk a few feet away.

"How can you be William?" I yell the pain easing a bit.

"I'm not," his voice flickers from the dark Xana voice to William's regular voice. I finally understand, Xana is just messing with my hearing. I levitate him but he jumps back down holding his sword.

"You're smarter then I thought," his Xana voice coming back. I stand up quickly feeling that my leg feels better again.

"So is William is now permanently apart of your collections of monsters now?" I ask throwing two spiked fans at him. He dodges the first one easily but the other one comes from behind and hits his shoulder.

"You could say that," he runs toward me trying to slice me with his sword. I dodge them all and kick him hard in the chest. He slides on his back a few feet and I start running to Aelita and Odd who are running the opposite direction of the tower I levitated to.

"Running away are we, but we just started playing the game?" William Clone yelled as his sword whizzed past my side. I sprint now but I turn and throw three fans at him. Two hit, one missed.

"Aelita, run!" I yell to her. She sees me and whispers something to Odd. Odd nods and stays put defending against the krabs while she runs through the forest at high speed.

"Yumi duck!" Odd yelled. I do a somersault dodging another attempted throw by William. I run past the sword and finally meet up with Odd.

"Is Aelita going to the tower?" I ask levitating one of the two krabs left into the digital sea. Odd must've already hit one of them because they're used to be three.

"Yes," he said hitting the last one with an arrow. "Go with her, there may be more monsters."

"What about William?" I ask seeing him receive his sword from the ground.

"Lemme talk to William, I think I need to give the boy a little pep talk anyway," Odd started running towards William Clone and I sprint ahead the trail Aelita went. I can hear Odd's and William fighting, Odd seems to be doing pretty good. I just hope William won't trick him.

I see Aelita ahead running to the tower but then I see three megatanks ahead of her aiming at her. I put a reflecting wall blocking the blast and the wall reflects the blast hitting each megatank. I see Aelita stop for a moment but then she turns around and smiles at me, then she screams.

I turn around and just see the second of Odd getting hit in the heart by William's sword. I scream louder and I trip on my back. I see Aelita turn pale and I see fear in her eyes.

"AELITA! GET INTO THE TOWER!" I scream. She starts running and lands safely into the tower. I sigh of relief. I jump up and see William Clone walking to me, an evil smug look on her.

I scream, feeling that on-and-off again pain shoots through my leg, this time the worst of all. I fall to the ground and see William stand right before my lifeless body.

"If killing me is that important to you, do it, you already lost," I scream at him. Before I could blink he picks me up and starts leading me to the edge of the forest sector. "NO!" I scream the loudest I can and thrash around. I would move but the pain in my leg is too great and I lost all my fans to defend myself.

"Goodbye Yumi," he drops me.

**Don't you adore my cliffhanger? I sure do! I can't wait for my next chapter! It will a big thriller *hint, hint*! Oh and I am going to start asking my lucky question of the day at the end of each chapter! I encourage you to review and answer it please!**

**Lucky question of the day: Who's your favorite superhero? Mine's Kid Flash, it's on my profile I think too.**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot **

**P.S. Mustache man! :3)**


	5. That Weird Michael Jackson Tradition

**Wassuppp! Sorry, in one of my classic Jersey moods, it happens. Sorry I took a while to load, I was helping my brother ask his girlfriend out for homecoming. It was so cool! Anyway, here we go...**

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

"This is so weird," I say looking around the new high-tech tower. The inside of it looks completely altered. Numbers of random programs were flying around. I step onto the Code Lyoko sign and I start floating upward. I always look up when I fly, so I don't get freaked out seeing the ground get smaller.

"I need you to check on some files Aelita," Jeremy says as I step forward.

"I think I can stop the dolls first," I say quickly looking at all the programs popping up on the screen.

"Hurry, Odd and Ulrich aren't exactly doing so well…," Jeremy said.

"Hey! I'm trying my best here!" I heard Odd yell in the background. I smile and roll my eyes.

"I think if I…are they gone?" I ask closing the program.

"Wow, they just disappeared," Jeremy says stunned.

"Really, are there still dolls on the floor?" I hesitate for a moment.

"Nothing, but the bites are still here," I heard him wince.

"Wow, there's so much data on this," I look at all the programs.

"Get anything you can about this new Xana program," Jeremy says.

"I think I…," I stop for a moment. I turn around and run through the tower wall, thirty feet above the ground. I quickly use my wings at the last minute.

"Yumi!" I scream. She drops down and once I'm about to run and grab here William throws his sword at me and I fall onto my back. My wings are gone now.

"What's going on Aelita?!" Jeremy yells.

"You didn't see it?" I ask getting up and throwing an energy shield at William. He gets hit and he jumps into the digital sea before I could do anything else.

"Yumi!" I scream running the edge seeing that William has gone into the digital sea.

**Odd's P.O.V.**

"What's going on!" I yell getting closer to the supercomputer.

"What's happening!" Ulrich yells.

"What's going on Aelita?!" Jeremy yells madly typing.

"You didn't see it?" Aelita asks fear in her voice. Suddenly William jumps off the edge of the forest sector model and then lands in the digital sea, his icon disappears. "Yumi!"

"Aelita, Yumi is still on Lyoko," Jeremy says seeing her icon.

"She was dropped…," Aelita's voice cracked.

"Dropped where?" Ulrich asks.

"Digital Sea," Aelita says, you can tell she's crying.

"What!" Ulrich yells. I didn't move; I'm not good in situations like this.

"Aelita, there is no indication of her going into the digital sea though," Jeremy says seeing Yumi is still on Lyoko.

"Wait! She's…."

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

When I fell all I could do was close my eyes and pray I would live. I knew that wouldn't be possible but I kept my eyes closed tight. But then I stopped. I stopped falling. I didn't hit any digital sea, I just stopped falling.

I opened my eyes.

I saw that I was a foot away from the digital sea. I was levitating myself, I started to go up but then I saw William jump in the digital sea, I lost my trance but got it in control again quickly. I started going up slower this time, making sure I didn't lose my trance.

"Wait! She's…," I heard Aelita yell up ahead. I looked up and saw her eyes widen.

"It shows she's right next to you Aelita," Jeremy says.

"How?" Aelita asks.

"Have you deactivated the tower?" I ask her.

"No but…," she starts but I cut her off.

"Well, you better hurry," I say seeing three more megatanks coming near. She nods and runs into the tower. My leg feels much better now for some reason. I start running towards the megatanks and no pain shoots through me. I'm again confused, but relieved.

"Are you alright Yumi?" Jeremy asks me as I levitated one of the megatanks into the digital sea. I would've used my fans but I ran out.

"I'm fine, I just want this to be over," I say dodging a hit by one of the two left.

"Well, Aelita is getting me all types of data so it shouldn't be long," he says.

"Are we going to do a return to the past?" I ask dodging another hit.

"I can't, I don't know how powerful it could make Xana now. And the dolls disappeared right when Aelita shut their programming off," Jeremy says. _They better be back at my house or my parents will kill me, _I think to myself.

"Watch out!" I heard Odd yell in the background. I turn towards the megatank and just see as the hit starts disintegrating me. But right as the last second I'm on Lyoko I see the tower change from this dark purple to this mellow blue. I sigh of relief and then the next thing I know I fall into Ulrich's arms in the scanner room.

"You alright?" he asks. I see that we're the only two in the scanner room. I blush a bit seeing our position but I carefully stand up.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks," I smile. He smiles back. And we just stare at each other for a moment until I turn away. Suddenly the elevator doors open and I'm kinda glad that they didn't see our little "staring contest."

"So, what did we miss?" Odd raised an eyebrow. I shake my head.

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

After finally deactivating the tower, because we didn't do a return to the past, Jeremy was going to bring me back. But because he didn't want to damage the tower, he made me go outside the tower to bring me back.

Then I saw the megatanks.

I shut Xana down today, why are they still here?

Maybe because we didn't do a return to the past, the monsters still on Lyoko were going to be there still. So I turned my head a little bit to look at them and one of the megatanks was right in front of me. I screamed out of shock and then got hit by a huge blast.

I believe I lost conscious because I didn't see myself disintegrate.

But right as I fall out of the scanner I open my eyes and see that Odd caught me but then Jeremy pulls me up quickly and I'm mad that I don't have Odd holding me anymore.

"How did Xana get back on?" I ask sternly. Everyone looks over at me because I am not the type of girl who would act mean. "Well, how did he?!"

"The programs you got, they showed Xana had a back up plan," Jeremy sighed.

"How did we not know about this before?" Yumi asks.

"If Einstein didn't even know…," Odd looked down.

"So are you telling me, he sacrificed himself for nothing," I didn't cry this time. I didn't want to cry, I wanted to avenge him.

"His sacrifice powered the back up plan," Jeremy said as we walked into the elevator.

"How?" Ulrich asks. Everyone was in shock.

"Xana used his knowledge over Lyoko for his advantage," Jeremy said as we started going up. I leaned on the wall of the elevator snuggling closer into my pajamas. Finally the door opened and we all stepped out the elevator. We take a set of stairs to the sides of the factory to get back onto the bridge. We all were walking but suddenly Yumi stopped.

"What do we do now?" she asks. I turn towards her and realize I had the same question.

"We fight, we win, and we destroy Xana," Odd said loudly. He comes over to me and whispers "I'm sorry about your dad, Xana will pay, I promise." I want to cry but I realize that I already cried. I wasn't going to go into another depression that makes my friends feel hopeless. All I did was show a small smile and Yumi and I leave to her house.

* * *

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

Right when we got inside my room Aelita went straight to sleep, I didn't blame her. She needed the relief. I looked at the shelves, noticing each doll was in their spots. I sighed, happy that I didn't have to make a sob story about them to my parents but mad out of all the damage they did. I had no bites anymore. All of them disappeared when I went to Lyoko.

I saw that Aelita decided to sleep on my bed so I went to the spot where she slept earlier and laid down. I looked at my ceiling and after a few minutes I closed my eyes, then I awoke to knocking.

I sat up and saw Aelita was still fast asleep, it was 7:00 a.m., I sighed. I got up and walked to my porch door and saw William was there. I sighed again but opened the door and went onto the porch.

"Hey Yumi," he smiled.

"What," I scowled having to wake up.

"Sorry to wake you, just wanted to talk," he smiled.

"Just talk to me at the soccer game," I say opening the porch door.

"Wait!" he grabbed my forearm.

"What!" I take my arm out of his grasp.

"I thought we could go get breakfast or something," he shrugged.

"Can't, bye," I say as I quickly lock the door. I don't want to hang up out with William now, too much is happening. With Xana coming back and all this madness occurring, I have no time to deal with William.

"Who was that?" Aelita yawns.

"William," I shake my head.

"Oh, well you want to go get some breakfast?" she asks getting up. I smile seeing she's a little more cherry.

"Yeah, I think Odd's hunger is rubbing off on me," I laugh. She laughs too and we head down the stairs.

* * *

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

I was walking back from soccer practice; it's usually at night but today it's at noon. Our game starts at 5 and ends at six and then we have our end of the year party afterward. Each year we have and end of the year party with an outrageous theme planned out, last year it was this 80's theme and this year it's Halloween themed. It's the end of the school year and the only thing Jim can think of is Halloween. Wow.

"Hey guys!" I see Yumi and Aelita with her sleepover stuff walking into Kadic.

"Hey!" Yumi waves.

"Were you at soccer practice?" Aelita asks seeing my soccer uniform.

"Yeah, you guys are going to the game right?" I ask.

"Of course," Yumi says as we go up the stairs.

"I'll go put my stuff away; I'll meet you guys in Ulrich's room," Aelita leaves. We get inside and Odd is playing on the X-box with Jeremy on his laptop.

"Hey Yumi!" Odd looks up a minute from his game. Jeremy doesn't even notice.

"Hey," she smiles. "Hi Kiwi." She starts petting him as she sits down on my bed.

"You want to play?" Odd hands a controller to me.

"You're seriously making me player 2 again," I shake my head.

"Do you want to play or not?" Odd raises his eyebrows.

"Fine," I sigh. I see that we're playing this weird NASCAR video game. Except it's more of a monster truck type game where the cops keep on chasing you. In a minute we're playing.

"I am so going to beat you!" Odd yells as he passes me.

"Nice try," I shoot forward and do a rough right turn.

"I know a shortcut!" Odd yells as he turns a corner.

"That's a dead end Odd!" I yell.

"No it isn't," he says. I cruise way ahead but then Odd jumps off the cliff behind me and lands 10 feet ahead. "Oh, it's a dead end Odd, yeah right."

"What the heck!" I yell.

"And I win!" Odd yells as he stands up and starting dancing.

"Stop scaring the girls, wait, when did Aelita come?" I ask seeing Yumi sitting next to Aelita.

"When you two were fighting over if it was and dead end or not," Aelita rolls her eyes.

"It wasn't a dead end!" Odd yells and throws his fist into the air.

"So what are you guys dressing up for the party?" Yumi asks. "I'm going as a cop."

"I'm going as Robin Hood," Odd says.

"Really Odd?" Jeremy says looking up.

"What, it fits me," Odd did this hair flip.

"Whatever Odd, I'm going as a samurai," I said remembering when Odd and I went to the costume shop down the street this morning before I had practice.

"I'm going as Ben Franklin," Jeremy says finally closing his laptop.

"Artemis, the goddess," Aelita says.

"Ooh, I would have never thought of that one," Yumi says sitting up.

"Want to see my costume?" Aelita asks as she and Yumi stand up.

"Can we see it?" Odd asks.

"You're going to see me later," Aelita says as she walks out of the room.

* * *

**Odd's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the bleachers with Yumi and Einstein right next to me. Jeremy wore this fake wig and this sweater vest thing while Yumi wore her cop outfit with fishnet leggings, navy blue shorts, small heel boots, and a cop shirt. She had a black spiked belt and she wore a cop hat.

"Is Ulrich going to change after the game?" Yumi asked readjusting her hat.

"Yeah, the whole team will," I nodded. I looked at my outfit; it was the same Robin Hood outfit you see in that old Disney movie but mine was dark purple.

"When's the game going to start?" Jeremy asks.

"It started four minutes ago," Aelita says walking up the bleachers to us. She wore a short sparkling silver dress with a silver pack of arrows on her back. She wore a blue stone necklace and wore silver flats.

"Oh," Jeremy says looking down.

"I love your costume Aelita," Yumi says.

"Yours too, the leggings were a nice touch," she smiles.

"Don't you love my outfit?" I say.

"Very creative Odd," she laughs.

"Of course," I look towards the field.

"What happened when I was gone?" Aelita asks me.

"Nothing yet," I say seeing them start another play.

"Go Ulrich!" Yumi yells.

"Go Kadic!" Aelita yells.

"I'm hungry!" I yell. Aelita turns towards me and shakes her head.

"You're always are," she says seeing Ulrich run up the field trying to block one of the guys from our rival, Jefferson.

"I just can't wait to stuff my face with Halloween sweets," I lick my lips.

"I love the double chocolate cake," Aelita smiles.

"Goal!" Yumi yells. I wasn't paying that much attention but I stand up and start cheering. Aelita does the same and Jeremy stays sitting down and just stares at the field.

"It's just two points," Jeremy shrugs. I shake my head. I stand up, clap, boo, and feel my hunger growing for about 45 minutes then. I would chat with Aelita about some random thing, try to teach Jeremy that soccer is not a waste of time, and would keep on asking Yumi if I could try on her hat. She always said no.

"I'm not giving you my hat!" Yumi yells still looking at the field.

"C'mon!" I whine. The hat was really cool.

"Give it up Odd," Aelita shakes her head. I stick my tongue out at Yumi and turn towards the field.

"Ugh, stupid Jefferson," I say looking at the score.

Kadic: 27 Jefferson: 28

There was only time for one more play and then the game was over.

"C'mon Ulrich!" I yell towards the field. Yumi, Aelita, and even Jeremy do the same. The whole side of Kadic is standing up cheering.

"Go Ulrich dear!" Sissi yells doing a pyramid with the rest of the cheerleaders. I roll my eyes. Ulrich hits the ball to the left and then to the right, passing it to one of his teammates named Trevor, we play basketball a lot. He dribbled it and did a rough left turn and hit the ball to Ulrich once again. Ulrich got the ball and turned quickly turned around and hit the ball sideways hard towards the net.

You could hear a pin drop because of how quiet it got.

Aelita clutched my shoulder and I was too focused on the ball to notice she was touching me.

The ball turned a small spiral and went straight into the net.

Everyone cheered.

I jumped up and threw my fist in the air, Aelita was smiling, Yumi was cheering, and Jeremy was clapping.

"So you ready for the party?" I ask.

* * *

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

We met at a table in the gym; the whole gym was decorated in this purple light and smoke was everywhere. The Subdigitals were playing their newest single and Halloween decorations of all sorts were hanging around. It was so cool!

People were congratulating me everywhere I go and Sissi came up to me about 18 times congratulating me, asking for an auto-graph, and even wanted me to sign her face. I immediately backed away everytime.

"Nice game out there!" Yumi smiled at me.

"Nice hit at the end!" Odd smiled.

"Thanks guys!" I smiled. Aelita and Yumi were chatting about something while Odd and Jeremy were arguing as always. I sighed but smiled; this was how things should always be. I leaned back into my chair and looked at all the outfits around me.

"Hey Yumi," William walked up to our table by her. I immediately stood up and walked over to the side of the table.

"Yumi, Odd, Aelita, let's dance," I say as Odd got up and walked with us because he saw what was happening. Jeremy was reading his book and didn't really care.

"Actually, I was wondering if Yumi and I could dance," William says walking up.

"Um…," Yumi looked at us all.

"Why can't you dance with us?" Aelita asks.

"Yeah, don't you like us?" Odd raises his eyebrows.

"C'mon William, dance with us," I emphasize the with. The Subdigitals start another song and we all start dancing. William keeps on scooting closer to Yumi but she doesn't notice. But then they stop the Subdigitals song and then Jim goes on the stage and grabs the microphone.

"Is this thing on?" Jim hits it with his finger and I grab my ears from the noise. "Alright this is on, it's time for an old favorite everyone will know how to dance to."

"What song?" Aelita asks.

"I don't know," Odd shrugs. But suddenly the music starts playing and we all know what he means we all would know how to dance to.

Thriller by Michael Jackson.

"C'mon," I grab Yumi's hand and bring her to the middle of the dance floor; I can basically see the steam pour out of William's ears.

"Ulrich, let's show everyone our amazing dance moves," Odd says bringing Aelita to the middle of the floor. All the couples and people start moving into the middle. Once the chorus starts everyone starts dancing.

But then Sissi screams.

"SPIDERS! AHH!

**Oh how I loved this chapter. I can't wait for you guys to read the next. By the way, this chapter occurred on a Saturday for any of you guys confused about having practice at noon.**

**Lucky question of the day: What's your favorite movie? Mine's Miss Congeniality.**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot **


	6. People Tell Me It's Just A Small Spider

**Hey guys! I loveddddd the last chapter! I can't wait for you guys to read this one! Get ready!**

**Odd's P.O.V.**

"You got to be kidding me," I say as I see these huge spiders with the Xana symbol on them start crawling around. Everyone screams and runs away; running into Yumi, Ulrich, William, Aelita and me. Aelita clutches me and I pull her mostly out of the way but we both still get run over.

"Oww," Aelita moans as I help her up.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"I'm fine, what's going on?" she asks.

"Xana," Yumi comes over with Ulrich and William comes too.

"What? We need to get to the factory!" William yells.

"The doors are locked!" Someone screams.

"Ahhh!" Sissi screams and everyone around us is running.

"Someone help me!" Milly screams as a spider wraps her up and hangs her from the ceiling.

"Oh my god!" Aelita gasps.

"Can she breathe?" Yumi yells as she runs to the spider web filling with children.

"Yumi! Be careful!" Ulrich yells as he runs after her. I pull Aelita with me making sure no spiders are coming.

"Get away!" Jeremy screams. I turn towards him and see him being wrapped up with the web and being put on the web.

"Jeremy's on there!" Aelita yells.

"Ahhh!" Yumi screams as she collapses falling onto the floor from climbing the web. Aelita and I run to her.

"Xana really likes monsters that bite…," Yumi falls unconscious.

"Our only hope is the windows," Ulrich says quickly picking up Yumi as we head to the windows.

"I need to come!" William yells.

"No, you need to protect everyone," Aelita yells as we break the window. Odd and I jump through and Ulrich carefully carries Yumi out.

"Are you just going to leave me here?" William yells.

"No, I'll stay," Ulrich says handing Yumi to Aelita and I. "Once everyone gets out we'll come."

"Be careful," Aelita says as we start running.

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

We got to the factory in about fifteen minutes while carrying Yumi and dodging all the spiders spread around town. But once we get to the factory, there were spiders everywhere.

"I'll hold them off, you get Yumi and you on Lyoko," Odd said.

"No, you're coming with me, we'll fend them off together," I stare at him. He stares back and nods.

"I've always hated spiders," Odd mumbles as we run to the elevator. The spiders start crawling to us, hissing and moaning.

"C'mon Odd," I yell as I make it into the elevator and push the button.

"I'm coming," Odd yells as he slides in at the last second.

"You think Ulrich and William will be alright?" I ask.

"Hopefully," he says quickly. The door opens to the supercomputer and I quickly do a self-virtualization.

"Let's go!" I say to him as we get into the elevator.

"I bet you liked the mushroom pizza," he says looking forward.

"Seriously Odd?" I turn towards him.

"What? Going on Lyoko makes me hungry, I didn't get one cookie there," he whines.

"I'll buy you a cookie later," I say.

"Really!" he smiles like an idiot and I just roll my eyes.

"Of course Odd," I say as the door opens.

"Go team Odd!" he yells as he throws his fist into the air. He helped me set Yumi into a scanner and we each get into our own. The door closes and I feel the fire on my body.

Then I see William yet again.

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

I was in a sack.

Well, actually the web of a Xana cloned spider, but either way, I was in a sack.

"Help me!" I yell. I bet no one can hear me though, with Thriller still playing, the screams and cries of everybody else, and that the spiders are very loud when they hiss or moan at you.

"Is that you Jeremy?" I hear Ulrich ask right outside my sack.

"Yes! Help me!" I scream. Suddenly my sack gets cut open and I fall to the floor. I notice most of the spiders are fleeing outside with the rest of the children and my sack was the last one opened. "You had to look through all of them before me?"

"William picked which ones we did," Ulrich shrugged.

"Hey!" William yells.

"I don't have time for this, let's just get to Lyoko," I say as I run out the window.

"Yeah, let's go," William yells. Ulrich and I stop and glance at each other. "What?" He gives us a confused look.

"Are you sure you should come?" Ulrich asks.

"Yeah, I am apart of this team," he looks at us dumbfounded.

"But, Xana made you a monster," I say.

"What?" he asks. "I am going with you no matter what."

"Fine, let's just go," I say seeing spiders. I run with Ulrich and William behind me to the tower.

We make it quickly and all the spiders are gone for some reason. I would've thought they were guarding the factory. I shrug it off and we go down the elevator.

"Are we going to meet them there?" William asks.

"Yes, Aelita, Odd, and Yumi should be already on Lyoko," I say as the elevator door opens and I run to the supercomputer. "Get down there!" The elevator door shuts.

"Oh god…," I say looking at the screen.

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

I woke up on the floor of the ice sector on Lyoko.

"What…," I moaned.

"You alright?" Aelita says as she pulls me up.

"How'd I get on Lyoko?" I ask.

"We took you here, now do you mind making some vehicles? William isn't that patient over here!" Odd yelled as he hit on of the manta rays with an arrow and then dodged a sword thrown by William.

"Why can't Jeremy?" I ask finally awakening.

"He's not here yet," Aelita says. "Energy Shield!" She hits the other manta coming this way. There was two mantas above (now dead), and then William with a collection of monsters on foot coming towards us. Five megatanks, four hornets, three krabs, two blocks, and 1 William.

"I'll try my best, cover me!" I put my hands up to my head and begin my trance. I think of the vehicles and then their physical programming fills my head. It was as if my mind was apart of the supercomputer. I open my eyes and watch as our vehicles appear.

"Get on!" Odd yells. We jump on and zoom up high to the tower avoiding (or at least trying to), the missiles.

"Hey guys, I'm sending Ulrich and William," Jeremy finally got on.

"What!" I turn my head to the voiceover but then realized that there was no person in the sky, I accidentally leaned and starting falling. "Ahhh! Levitate!" I screamed to my heart's content but I couldn't make my mind do a trance, there was no savior now. I continued falling; spinning, seeing Aelita and Odd zooming away and around while seeing the icy ground became bigger.

"Yumi!" Aelita screamed but wheen I heard her voice, it was too far away.

But she was too late.

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

I finally made it onto Lyoko but I hear screaming up ahead. I turned to see Yumi hurtling towards me.

"Yumi!" I scream as I leap to catch her. She landed safely in my arms but when I let her down she crawled up in a ball quickly. "Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a bit freaked out," she took a deep breath and stood up. "My levitation didn't work this time…." I saw that she was confused, that maybe someone falls into the digital sea she couldn't levitate if her trance was gone. She was scared and confused.

"Hey, you got this power yesterday, it just takes time," I smile at her.

"Isn't William supposed to be with you?" she asks looking behind me.

"What?" I turn and see no William.

"Jeremy, where's William," I ask.

"Xana isn't done with him," Jeremy gulped.

"Hey guys," Aelita and Odd come over to us.

"What do you mean Xana isn't done with him?" Yumi asks.

"I think we lost William….," Jeremy says slowly.

"Again?" Odd's eyes went wide.

"Can we get him back?" Aelita asks with uncertainty in her voice.

"Honestly, I don't know," Jeremy says.

"Looking for me?" William Clone says behind us, his crooked Xana voice mixed in with regular William.

"We're screwed," Odd says as he sees the monsters.

**William's P.O.V.**

"Where the hell am I?" I scream walking around the black world.

"Home," Xana speaks.

"You don't own me anymore you son of a…," I start but he cuts me off.

"You are my property now William, you can't change that anymore. I am the rest of your life," Xana says firmer.

"I'm no one's property!" I yell.

"Well I'm the only family you have left; your friends are against you forever now. There is nothing you can do about that," Xana shows me the images of everyone fighting against me when I was abducted.

"YOU'RE JUST A DAMN COMPUTER!" I scream.

"Yet this damn computer owns you."

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

I feel like my body was frozen. With all these monsters in front of me I could die in seconds, and I don't know what to think about William anymore. I can't hope for anything anymore.

"No," I moan looking at the back of the monsters. The Scyphozoa.

"Yumi and I will stay here and fight off everyone as best as we can, Aelita and Odd run!" Ulrich says quickly as Yumi and he runs out to battle. Odd grasps my hand and pulls me on his board quickly. We fly off ahead.

"Where's the tower?" I try to look ahead.

"Northwest, I can see the top of it, it looks like it's in a cave," he looks ahead. Suddenly a hornet comes to the side of us and hits the board.

"Ahhh!" I scream. I use my bracelet and feel my wings come. I fly down and pick Odd up.

"I owe you Princess," he looks at me.

"I know," I roll my eyes.

"What's that 'posed to mean?" he laughs.

"Just get the hornets behind us," I say as I get hit in the back by another one and we fall to the ground.

"Aw, crap!" Odd yells as he helps me up. I start running towards the cave with Odd right behind me. "Go on in! I'll be there soon!" I nod and run into the cave. I sigh of relief seeing the tower so close. But then I scream.

"Odd!" I scream as the Scyphozoa starts chasing me. "ODD! ODD!" I run faster and scream higher and louder.

"Princess!" I hear Odd yell far outside the cave.

"Scyphozoa! Odd please…," I scream running around the tower. Suddenly I trip and fall and roll off to the wall of the cave. The Scyphozoa turns the corner and floats my way.

"PRINCESS!" I hear Odd yell close by.

"I'm here! Hur…," my voice falters when I'm picked up.

By the Scyphozoa.

**Odd's P.O.V.**

I finally hit the last hornet following us and saw that two megatanks were coming close behind. I quickly hit one with a laser arrow but had to dodge as the other almost killed me.

"Odd!" Aelita screamed from inside the cave.

"Princess!" I yell. I start running to the cave

"Scyphozoa! Odd please…," she screams again. I run inside the cave and see her trip and roll into the wall.

"PRINCESS!" I yell running towards her.

"I'm here! Hur…," she chokes as she gets picked up.

"No!" I scream hitting an arrow that went straight into the Scyphozoa. He quickly drops her and scurries off but I hear at the end the explosion of it. I run to Aelita and help her stand up. "I'm sorry, I should've come sooner!"

"You stopped him in a matter of seconds," she says as she shows a small smile. But then her eyes turn wide and she screams. "ODD! LOOK OUT!" I feel the blast behind me from the megatank and I disintegrate seeing Aelita run into the tower.

I fall onto the scanner, but I get up quickly realizing something. Wouldn't Jeremy warn us about the Scyphozoa? I quickly use the elevator and go up to the supercomputer.

"Damn," I mumble seeing the supercomputer has turned into a huge web of spiders and Jeremy hanging upside down from the top. "Jeremy!"

"Odd…" I heard Jeremy mumble and scream inside his cocoon. It was so hard to understand him.

"I'm coming!" I yell grabbing a piece of metal and started swatting the spiders away.

"JEREMY!" Aelita screamed on the monitor. I run to there and grab the headset before going back to swatting bugs.

"Right now Jeremy is…having a moment, but Odd's here," I say quickly trying to get closer to Jeremy.

"I need you to do a return to the past on the computer," Aelita says quickly.

"What! I thought you said no return to the past until we know what it can do to Xana?" I ask out of uncertainty.

"I looked through all the files in here, last time it showed some indication of Xana getting power, there is nothing now," Aelita says quickly.

"Ahhh! Stupid spider bite…Aelita…," I moan as I pass out.

"ODD! ARE YOU OKAY! ODD!" Aelita screamed as everything got blurry.

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

"Odd was right about us being screwed," I say seeing we about killed half of the monsters while William was still being vey persistent. We got the megatanks out of the way first so no more of them. We had two krabs, two blocks, one hornet, and then William to deal with.

"Wait, Aelita needs help," Yumi says going behind me as she is in another trance. I block the shots coming at us so she could concentrate.

"What's up?" I ask as she starts fighting again.

"She needs one of us to go back and do a return to the past," Yumi says as she hits a krab and it explodes.

"What! We have too much to handle already!" I say as I get my soccer ball and hit one of the krabs and then it bounces of a block. One hit, two kills. "And aren't we not supposed to do a return to the past?"

"I know, but she says it's urgent," she says as she levitates the last krab into the digital sea but gets hit in the back with a hornet.

"Yumi!" I yell as I kill the last block and it's just William and a block left.

"Kill me, I'll go," she says as she throws her last fan and hits the hornet.

"Why, I'd love to," William says as he throws his sword straight through her body. I see her fade and I stand up and run towards William. I'm angry, furious actually, for him to disrespect her that much. But then again I'm relieved I didn't have to be her killer.

"So is this a way of telling me your not lover boy anymore?" I ask. I'm just going to have fun with this like I did with the "Odd and Yumi" prank. He frowns. I knew William was still in there.

"Are you going to fight or just stand there?" Xana/William asks. I shake my head and get out both of my swords and run towards him. He easily dodges my first attempt but I try my best to hit him as soon as I can. But he hits one of the swords out of my hands and I only have one left to defend himself.

"I'm at the computer," I hear Yumi say through the headset.

"Good!" I say but while I'm responding William hits the last sword out of my hand.

"Any last words?" William says pointing his sword at me.

"Yup, return to the past!" Yumi yells through the headset.

**Odd's P.O.V.**

_"…an old favorite everyone would know to dance to," _Jim says as Thriller starts playing. I look around and see Aelita right next to me and Yumi and Ulrich are right next to us. Jeremy walks up from behind and stands with us.

No William.

"Did we seriously just repeat our mistake from last time?" I say as I look down.

"We didn't make this mistake though, no of us," Yumi says.

"What do we do?" Ulrich asks scanning our faces for any hope.

"I don't know," Jeremy shrugs. I turned towards Aelita, she was pale. She saw all of us were looking at her.

"We try," she says quietly.

**Sorry I took forever to upload this chapter! I felt horrible about taking so long! Well, I'm happy about this one though! And I have some awesome ideas coming so get ready!**

**Lucky question of the day: What your definition of best friend?**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot**


	7. If I Scream, Promise to Hold Me Tight

**Hey! It's me...yup, me. If you were expecting someone else, I am sorry (not really). That Movie is not a real place but sounds cool! But anyway, as for the birthdays I mentioned in this chapter: I picked the date May, 6th for Aelita because in the episode "The Trap" it showed it was her birthday/anniversary since Lyoko. May 6th was the day the episode aired. For Yumi's birthday, August 19th, the episode "Lab Rat" it showed Ulrich forgot Yumi's birthday until he reminded two days afterward. The episode aired on August 21st, so two days before would be August 19th. So that's how I came up with them! I must warn you, this is a long chapter. But I love long chapters! So here goes nothing…or everything…**

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

I didn't get any sleep that night.

Well, I tried my best to enjoy yesterday and I did actually. We danced to about 30 songs that night; I even was asked to DJ some too. I kept my promise to Odd about getting him a cookie, even though I said I would buy it for him, the cookies there were all free. Jeremy actually danced a bit, and I guess I did have fun.

But when I laid down on my bed to sleep, nothing came.

I stayed awake until 3:14 A.M. but then I convinced myself to sleep. Except I didn't dream, I had nightmares.

I woke up at 5:18 A.M. sweaty and terrified. I was sure I awoke screaming but I was facing the wall so I guess it wasn't as powerful. I knew that if I went back to sleep more nightmares would arrive and try to hurt me. I knew that for a fact.

So I got up and walked the long way to the showers, I wasn't disturbed. Everyone usually wakes up at 8: 00 to noon on weekends. I turned on the water and washed my hair, remembering to repeat. Yumi told me about her Aunt Maylin, who's a hairdresser in America, she always taught her to properly take care of her hair. She said if you do not repeat washing your hair, it is still dirty. I never met her but she sounds really nice, she send's Yumi these amazing bath gels and soaps and always sends her shampoo and conditioner. Yumi gave me a full pack of these for Easter this year. I'm using them right now.

I smelled the fruity scent of my shampoo. Her aunt makes homemade remedies that she sells at her salon. Every since I've started using it, my hair has never been so soft and pretty before.

After my shower, I dried off the best I could and put my robe on. I walked back to my room and dried my hair with my hair dryer. I usually never do this but I have so much time before everyone gets up. After drying my hair I noticed it got longer. It was a bit over my ears so it was almost to my shoulders now. I liked it like that.

I got dressed. Putting on a pair of these pink and white flats I got for Christmas and then a pair of dark jean shorts and then a floral pink top. I thought about my flats and how they were gifts for me. Then I remembered about my birthday/anniversary from Code Lyoko. It was May, 6th. Then I realized what day it was. May 1st. That means my birthday will be next Friday.

And then Friday the 13th will be the Friday after that. I was so excited! Firstly, on my birthday we always go to the movies and watch a movie marathon! We all pick a movie we want to see and then watch all of them there! Last year this was what was everyone picked and what we watched in order: The Help (Yumi), Super 8 (Ulrich), The Ring (Odd), War Horse (Jeremy), and Hugo (me). The Ring was so scary! Yumi, Jeremy, and I had to leave the room. Odd and Ulrich were loving it though. The rest of the movies were really good though.

And then the second Friday of May our school has its annual camping trip, this year it is surprisingly on Friday the 13th. We do fun activities right before our huge tests we have at the end of the year, it lasts for only a week but it's about 5 hours each day. School is cancelled that week for testing but testing is much worse then school will ever be.

After combing through my hair one last time to make sure it was not tangled, I checked my clock: 8:32 A.M. I knew Jeremy wakes up at 8 so I waked to his door.

"Jeremy, it's me Aelita," I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jeremy yawned. I opened the door surprised to see Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd there. Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd were still wearing their pajamas while Yumi had her hair up in a braid and wore a black short-sleeve shirt and light-tinted jean shorts. She wore a pair of purple flats.

"What's everyone doing here?" I ask closing the door behind me.

"Jeremy woke us up," Odd moaned leaning on the bed.

"I was called to come here," Yumi yawned.

"What's so important then?" I ask sitting on the bed beside Odd.

"As far as we know, it's going to take time until we get William back, we can't just make another sob story," Jeremy says.

"Then what are we going to do?" Ulrich says sitting down on the ground right next to Yumi.

"Can't we just make another clone and then can I go back to bed?" Odd says sitting up.

"Oh and last time that worked out so great," Jeremy turned around from his computer.

"It's our only choice," I sigh.

"I was thinking we could say he went home early for summer break because of this surprise vacation," Jeremy shrugged.

"I guess that could work," Yumi said.

"It will at least give us some time until next year," Jeremy sighed.

"Then just do that, I want sleep," Odd moaned.

"Fine," Jeremy started typing on the computer and finally got the phone for Principle Delmas.

"Hello, this is Mr. Delmas," he spoke.

"Hello, Mr. Delmas. This is Mr. Dunbar, William Dunbar's father," Jeremy spoke.

"Oh Mr. Dunbar, how are you?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Fine, thank you. I wanted to tell you that William has came home early for summer break, we requested it," Jeremy says. He was really good at acting older, his voice was the same but the voice transfer made no one notice.

"Oh, is everything alright?" he asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"No worries, everything is fine. It's just that we're going on a family vacation to Switzerland with all of William's cousins and relatives and the dates for our flight had to be changed to fit our family's needs. It was unexpected," Jeremy says. Odd was about asleep so I hit him in the side.

"What?" he yelled. I put my hand over his mouth and there were glares sent at him from everyone.

"Oh, well I hope you have fun. Is everything alright?" he asks hearing Odd.

"No, it's just my wife wanting to make sure we have everything for the flight. Well I must go, thank you for your understanding," Jeremy says quickly.

"Have a great time!" he hangs up. I sigh of relief.

"Odd! You couldn't keep your mouth shut," I nudge him in the chest but still laugh.

"Hey! I'm cranky and hungry!" he laughs.

"It worked at least," Yumi laughs.

"So has everyone picked out their movies yet?" Ulrich says.

"I have," Yumi says. "No telling though. I already bought your guys tickets though." The movie each person picks has to buy each person their tickets. But for my movie they have to buy their own tickets and I pull a person out of a hat who has to buy my last ticket for the movie I have chosen. We only do this for my birthday but for each person's birthday we do something special like this.

"Aelita, when do you want your movie to be seen: first, second, you know what I mean?" Jeremy asks finally joining in.

"First," I smile.

"Then it's time to pick the order!" Odd says as he rips a piece of paper and gives Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, and himself a half.

"Where's the hat?" I ask.

"Oh, I'll go get it," Odd runs out of the door and returns moments later. "Here you go." He hands me the hat and everyone folds up their names and put it in there.

"First the order, then who gets to buy your last ticket," Ulrich smiles. Last year Yumi had to buy me my last ticket, Odd wouldn't stop laughing when she had to buy it. I even laughed hearing him crack up.

"Alright, the second person is…Ulrich," I start picking out of the hat.

"Ha! I told you Odd I get before you!" Ulrich throws his fist in the air.

"I don't remember that," Odd tries to act casual.

"You owe me $3!" Ulrich smiles. Yumi shakes her head.

"Anyway, getting back to the hat, Aelita…," Yumi turns the attention back to me.

"Jeremy," I pick out the next one. He smiles.

"$4," Ulrich leans back.

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Odd yells.

"I don't remember that," Ulrich mimics Odd from earlier. Odd crosses his arms.

"Next is…Yumi," I pull hers out.

"$5," Ulrich smiles.

"Hmph," Odd stares at Ulrich still crossing his arms.

"And finally Odd," I take his out.

"$6 Odd, and then you have to buy the tickets still," Ulrich smiles wider.

"Okay, if it's your name I owe you nothing and you owe me $12. If it's not one of us I don't have to owe you anything," Odd says.

"And if you it's you, you owe me $12," Ulrich smiles.

"Deal," Odd and Ulrich shake hands.

"You guys are so stupid," Yumi shakes her head. I roll my eyes and gather up the slips.

"You guys ready?" I ask them.

"I can't wait to see Odd's name," Ulrich send glares to Odd.

"Too bad because it's so going to say Ulrich on it," Odd snickers.

"And the person is…," I pull out the name and unfold it. "Today is not your day Odd."

"You got to be kidding me?" Odd face palms himself.

"Ha! $12 Odd!" Ulrich smiles.

"This is payback for laughing when I had to pay for the ticket last year," Yumi smiled.

"What happened to Team Odd!" Odd asks. "When did the good old days end…?"

"Wow," I laugh.

"The good old days?" Yumi cracks up.

"I'm hungry, is it breakfast yet?" Odd forgets what happens.

"It's 9:48," Jeremy says looking at his clock.

"Then why won't we get dressed and then we'll meet you down there," Ulrich says as Odd and he stand up.

"Okay, see you there," Yumi says as we go outside the room and down the stairs.

"So what movie did you pick?" I ask her.

"I said no telling," Yumi smiles.

"Well I don't even have an idea what I'm going to pick," I sigh.

"I love that you get to ask for them to pick specials," Yumi says. That Movie is a movie theater downtown that we go to a lot. If you come two days before, they will let you a pick a movie special for that day. Odd had to do that last year, they film the movie the whole day and it's awesome.

"I will probably have to do that then," I sigh.

"Here's your only hint, I don't have to," she smiles.

"That's a horrible hint; they have about 40 theaters! Each one playing a different movie!" I laugh.

"There are so many movies in the world, I think it's a good hint," she smiles and we walk into the lunch room.

* * *

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

Odd made me wait for him because he had to feed Kiwi. I put on my shirt and leaned on the door. I wore a pair of tan khakis, red tennis shoes, and a black t-shirt. Odd wore dark purple sneakers, light jeans, and a black long-sleeve under armour shirt that clung slightly to his chest.

"Why, aren't you a good Kiwi!" Odd used his baby voice.

"I thought you were starving," I sighed.

"I am, c'mon Kiwi, take a nappy wappy!" Odd smiled. I shook my head. Odd slowly left the room and closed the door.

"You good now?" I ask him.

"Hungry!" he starts running towards the stairs.

"Odd!" I yell as I run after him. He's already halfway down the stairs. I run down the stairs and into the cafeteria finally walking.

"Hey guys!" Yumi smiles to us as she eats her sandwich. Aelita is drinking her water but she waves.

"Hey," I say before being pulled with Odd into the lunch line.

"C'mon! Before the line get's too long!" Odd yells as he grabs a tray.

` "Odd, there are only four people in front of us," I look ahead.

"That could eat all the food before us," he nervously taps his foot.

"You'll get enough food," I roll my eyes. I get an apple, peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and milk. Odd gets three sandwiches, two fries, one milk, and cookie.

"Are you going to have your sandwich?" Odd asks me.

"Dude! How can you eat that much?" I ask.

"I'm a growing boy," he shrugs.

"Odd, are you sure you going to eat that?" the lunch lady asks we pay.

"He will, it's not pretty," I say as we go back to our table. Jeremy is there on his computer.

"Aren't you hungry Einstein?" Odd asks her as he sits next to him. I sit on the other side next to Yumi.

"Too busy to eat," he mumbles but then goes back into his computer state.

"Oh Ulrich dear," Sissi comes over with Nicholas and Herve. I moan.

"What Sissi?" I ask her taking a bite of my apple.

"I can't wait to see you play tonight," she smiles.

"The game was yesterday," Aelita says.

"I knew that," Sissi improvises.

"Yeah, she knew that!" Herb (Herve) says behind her.

"Shut up Herb!" Sissi yells. "Anyway, good job yesterday is what I meant."

"Thanks," I take another bite of my apple.

"I loved your costume at the dance by the way," she smiles.

"Thanks," I say again.

"My dad got my costume specially ordered," she brags.

"What were you again?" I ask her because I barely paid any attention to her last night.

"Hmph!" she turns and sits a few tables away.

"Seriously, I have no idea," I laugh.

"She wore this white dress thing I think," Yumi laughs.

"I'm done," Aelita says getting up and putting her tray away. She comes back and sits in the middle of Odd and Jeremy. Yumi gets up and does the same but sits back by me.

"What are you doing?" Aelita asks leaning over and looking at the screen.

"Trying to get any information I can about Xana," he mumbles.

"I am so bored," Odd moans.

"I know! There is nothing to do!" Yumi sighs.

"Isn't there a football game today?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I'm not on the football team so it will suck," Odd says.

"Can you even throw a football?" I ask.

"I so can make the football team," he sits up.

"Why didn't you try out?" Yumi asks.

"There was a skate-boarding tournament that day," Odd says.

"I do soccer so I can't," I shrug.

"Odd, why won't you try out next year?" Aelita asks.

"Uh…," Odd shrugs. "I guess I can try out."

"There is still nothing to do," Yumi sighed.

"We could go swimming," I shrug.

"Hey, that's actually a good idea," Aelita sits up.

"You doubted me?" I smile.

"Going surfing would be awesome," Yumi smiles.

"Jeremy, do you want to come?" Aelita asks him.

"Huh," he looks up from his computer.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" she asks again.

"No thanks. I just want to get William back. I'll be in my room," he leaves.

* * *

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

We walked onto the beach and I felt the fiery hot sand under my feet. I immediately started hopping from each foot trying to stop the burning sensation.

"My feet are on fire!" Odd yelled running ahead. We all laughed and ran after him. Once the sand was a cooler temperature we set up everything. We put our towels on the ground and set up a two huge umbrellas I had at home. We placed them above the towels so they would be shady. We brought a cooler here too and my mom packed us a lunch. Earlier, we met up at my house and I introduced everyone to my mom.

_Flashback…_

_ "Hey mom!" I yelled._

_ "Hi sweetie! I'm in the kitchen with Hiroki!" she yelled._

_ "This way guys," I turned towards Odd and Ulrich who never been inside my living room before. Aelita knew where everything was and went up ahead into the kitchen._

_"Hello Mrs. Ishiyama," Aelita smiled at her._

_ "Ah, Aelita. It's nice seeing you again," she smiled. My mom loved Aelita._

_ "Nice to meet you Mr. Ishiyama," Ulrich said. "I'm Ulrich."_

_ "Hi, Ulrich," she smiled._

_ "Hi, I'm Odd, it's very nice to meet you Mr. Ishiyama," he smiled. I never have been so happy that Odd was acting mature. My mother noticed Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita were wearing bathing suits with shirt over them. Odd had purple trunks with these orange flowers over them and a red t-shirt on top, he wore purple sandals. Ulrich wore dark green trunks and a blue t-shirt over it, he wore a pair of tan sandals. Aelita wore a fuchsia bikini with a long pink shirt over it and purple flip flops. I haven't had a chance to put my bathing suit on yet._

_ "Hey Odd. Hi Aelita. Hey Ulrich, here to see your…," I knew what he was going to say so I cut him off._

_ "Hiroki, where's all the pizza from the sleepover?" I ask._

_ "Uh…," he runs off. Works everytime._

_ "Are you guys going swimming?" my mom asks._

_ "Yeah, we're going to the beach," I say._

_ "Sounds like fun, just be careful. Do you need anything?" she asks._

_ "I was going to bring those umbrellas we have in the garage, and do you mind letting us use those extra sandwiches we have for lunch?" I ask._

_ "I don't mind, I'll add some stuff too," my mom smiles. I love that my mom is so easy going she won't mind doing things like this for us. _

_ "I brought a cooler with drinks in it so don't worry about drinks," Odd smiles._

_ "You guys can just watch some TV. Aelita will show you where it is, I'm going to change in my swimsuit," I say as I run up the stairs._

_ "Ok," Ulrich says. I get into my room and hurriedly put on bikini. I got it for my birthday last year, August 19th. It was slightly worn down, but I loved it so much. It was dark red and it had two straps, except one of them had this huge purple flower on it. My mom got it for me. I put on my black flip flops and then and old big blue t-shirt I wore when I painted my room. It has a bunch of paint stains on it but I wear it all the time._

_ "Hey guys, I'm back!" I say as I see Odd, Ulrich, and Hiroki playing on our X-box. _

_ "It was Hiroki's idea," Aelita shrugged._

_ "You guys ready?" I ask them._

_ "Just let us finish this race," Odd says going right back to the game. I shake my head and walk into the kitchen with Aelita right behind me._

_ "Do you guys want me to put in some cookies I made yesterday?" my mom asks packing the picnic basket._

_ "Cookies? Who said cookies?" Odd comes in with Ulrich behind._

_ "I'll take that as a yes," My mom laughs and puts some of our cookies in a lunch bag with a ice bag in there to keep it cool. "Alright, there you go."  
"Thanks Mom," I smile turning to leave with everyone. Once we get into the living room and getting the cooler my mom comes running in. _

_ "Wait, you kids need sunscreen!" my mom hands me two spray kinds and then one lotion kind. "Put some on, got it." My mom looks me straight in the eye and I gulp. _

_ "You got it Mom," I smile and we head towards the beach._

_End of Flashback…_

"Remember Yumi, put some sunscreen on," Ulrich says in a teasing tone.

"I know," I roll my eyes but laugh.

"If you spray my back I'll spray yours for you," Aelita says after spraying her front side.

"Sure," I spray her back and her legs and she does the same for me. I spray the front side of myself and then put some of the lotion sunscreen on my face and ears.

"You guys should put some on," I say throwing each of the spray bottles to Odd and Ulrich. They start spraying themselves and spray each other's back.

"Can we go now?" Odd whines.

"Just put some of this on your face," I throw the bottle to him. He puts some on quickly and jumps into the water. Ulrich puts some lotion on his face and runs in after. Aelita and I grab our surfboards. I let her borrow an old one of mine. Ulrich borrowed Hiroki's and Odd had his own.

"C'mon," I laugh as we paddle out in the water.

"I still want to know what movie you picked," Aelita turns towards me.

"I already gave you a hint!" I laughed seeing a wave coming. I stand up and Aelita does the same. The wave comes strong and we start surfing the wave.

"Nice!" Ulrich yells.

"Go Aelita! Go Yumi!" Odd yells from the water. I smile and Aelita laughs. I turn and start going inside the wave, with Aelita behind me.

"Oh my god," I say seeing I'm in a circle of water. I move my hand out and touch the wave.

"Can you believe this?" Aelita says in awe.

"No," I make the words out. But then the wave crashes and Aelita and I go under. We come up soon afterward with our surfboards laughing.

"We so need practice," I laugh. Fortunately, this fall wasn't as hard as they can be.

"Sorry about your guys' wipeout," Ulrich says paddling on his board to us.

"Where's Odd?" Aelita asks.

"Eating our lunch," Ulrich rolls his eyes.

"He better save me a cookie," I say as I paddle up to the beach. Ulrich and Aelita paddle right behind me.

**Odd's P.O.V.**

"Odd!" I hear Yumi yell behind me.

"Huuuu…," I'm chewing a sandwich in my mouth so that's all that can come out.

"Please tell me some cookies are left, they were really good at Yumi's house," Aelita came up from behind. I swallow and sit back on my towel.

"Your mom packed a bunch of them so don't worry," I say licking my lips.

"Anybody up for lunch then?" Ulrich says handing everyone a sandwich.

"Yum, this is my third," I say taking a huge chunk of it.

"How do you eat that much and you're that size?" Aelita asks me.

"I have a gift," I smile. I took another huge chuck of my sandwich and applied more sunscreen to myself. I was not going to turn into a pumpkin.

"You mom is a really good cook," Ulrich said taking a bite.

"She's lucky sometimes," Yumi says putting her sandwich down and looked inside her bag. "Um…, why is there a water gun in here. I didn't pack this." She took out a dark blue water gun. I put a water gun in each of their bags.

"What," Aelita went to her bag. "I have one too." She took out a pink one. Ulrich and I locked eyes. I took my purple water gun from behind the umbrella and Ulrich took a red one from behind him.

"WATER FIGHT!" we both yelled splashing the girls.

"What!" Yumi said trying to shoot us back.

"There's not even water in ours. You cheaters!" Aelita yells as Yumi and she run to the water.

"I thought you said you put water in theirs," Ulrich says beside me.

"I lied," I smiled jumping into the water.

"Wait, we're not ready," Yumi says getting water in her water gun. But we already start shooting at her and Aelita. They finally get water and start shooting back at us.

"Girls against guys!" Aelita yells hitting me in the face. I come around and spray her in the back. Ulrich hits Yumi in the side and she pushes him into the water and runs towards Aelita to spray me. Ulrich comes back up quickly and runs towards them.

"Were did you even get these?" Ulrich asks me.

"I had them in my room," I say spraying Yumi and then Aelita.

"Oh no, I'm out of water," Ulrich says.

"Me too," I say. I turn toward the girls but get a face full of water sprayed back at me. But suddenly they stop.

"Hey guys," Yumi says nervously.

"What?" Ulrich and I stand up.

"Look," she points towards the sky and we see it.

A storm.

A huge storm. Not a hurricane, luckily, but just a storm. Purple-blackish clouds and flashes of lightning hit the sky.

"Gather up everything," Yumi says quickly. "We'll drop this off at my house and call Jeremy. I think Xana is up again." We gather the towels and put them in our bags and Ulrich and Yumi grab the umbrellas. Aelita carries my bag and the picnic basket as I drag the cooler. We make it to Yumi's house in about a half-a-hour. It started halfway but we knew if we opened the umbrellas the wind would take them away.

"What are you going to say to your mom when you leave in a storm Yumi?" Aelita asks her.

"She won't know," Yumi says. We put the stuff on her lawn and I call Jeremy.

"Odd! Is that you?" Jeremy said urgently.

"Xana, right?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm already at the factory. Hurry! The weather is horrible," Jeremy says quickly. Then a power line falls down in front of us.

"We will be there soon," I put the phone back into my bag. "Let's hurry; the weather is only going to get worse." Everyone nods and runs ahead staying away from the fallen power line.

"Xana three nights in a row," Ulrich says.

"He's getting too powerful," Aelita says dodging a tree falling.

"My phone's ringing, it's my mom," Yumi picks up her phone. "Hey Mom." I hear yelling on the other end.

"Oh no," Aelita sighs.

"No worries, I'm at Kadic with everyone. We got here before the storm. I have to go. They're taking us to lower ground," she hangs up quickly. She hated when she had to lie but her lie was actually really good. We finally got onto the bridge and saw how high the water level was rising.

"Hopefully, it won't flood," Aelita sighs as we slide down the ropes. We get into the elevator and I take off my shoes. Everyone else does the same. My hair instead of being spiked up is now flouncing around.

"Oh good, you guys are here," Jeremy says seeing us. "Get down there!" We go down into the scanners and I throw my sandals to the side.

"Ladies first," Ulrich lets the girls go ahead.

"Why thank you," Aelita smiles. Yumi and her get into the scanners and the doors close.

"Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita," Jeremy's voice comes through.

"Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita."

"Virtualization."

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

_"Virtualization,"_ I say through my headset. I look through another file and stare at it.

"You ready Einstein?" Odd says. I quickly send them to Lyoko and look at the file again.

"He's not gone," I say out of awe. "He's still alive."

"Who's still alive?" Aelita asks.

"Franz Hopper," I say in shock.

"What?!"

* * *

**William's P.O.V.**

"Wake up," someone says nudging me. I wake up and see this older man nudging me.

"Are you Xana?" I yell backing up and standing up.

"No, he's too busy fighting your friends," he gulped at the last part.

"Then who are you?" I ask still suspicious.

"Just call me Franz," he says walking around.

"Where have I heard that before?" I ask catching up with him.

"Excuse me for answering a question with a question but, can you tell me your name?" he asks facing me.

"William," I say looking at him again.

"Xana has been very interested in you," he says. "You must be very powerful or very vulnerable."

"I'm not vulnerable," I say. "Who are you by the way?"

"I already told you," he says walking again.

"Franz what?" I ask. But then realization takes over me. "Wait…are you…?"

"I am Aelita's father, I created Lyoko, Xana, this," he looks around.

"Can't you control Xana then?" I yell.

"I've tried many times. I've sacrificed myself for Aelita and now I'm his prisoner, just like you," he stops and looks at me.

"Prisoner?" I ask.

"You and I are very alike in some ways," he looks at me.

"What?" I ask looking at him.

"Xana both needs us to survive, we are always suspicious by the people we meet, and that we both can be terrified on the inside but show no emotion," he looks at me. I raise my eyebrows.

"I don't want to be his pet anymore," I look at him. He turns towards me and stares at me straight in the eye.

"If only, it was that easy," he sighs.

* * *

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

"What?!" I yell stopping completely in my tracks.

"It shows he's alive, he's being held prisoner though," Jeremy says as the vehicles upload. I run onto my board and we zoom through the mountain sector. Suddenly a huge group of hornets come behind us and start shooting.

"How many is this?" I say happy my shield was on my back. I turn slightly and start making a music wave. Half of the hornets flicker and when I put my hands into the fist they explode.

"Nice hit Aelita," Odd smiles at me. I look down to hide my blush. Suddenly I sense the sword aiming at me. I scoot up a foot and the sword goes through my board, right where I was just standing. I fall but quickly use my wings.

"We got company," I yell. There is three megatanks on the ground, about 10 hornets in the sky, and three manta rays in the air with William riding on one. Yumi drives her hovercraft to me. I drop my wings and get on.

"Drive, I'll try to take some down," Yumi says. I do exactly what I'm told and see Ulrich as he jumps off his bike as a megatank hits it. Odd goes down and gets him.

"Oww," Yumi moans from behind me. She must've got hit.

"Take my shield," I hand it to her.

"Thanks," she says throwing a fan at one of the manta rays. I zoom ahead and get closer to the ground. There's a tunnel ahead, I bet I could make a diversion.

"Odd!" I yell.

"Yeah Princess," he yells from the ground. I get off the hovercraft and tell him the plan.

"Alright," he says going to the other side of the cave.

"Wish me luck," I say going through the cave. Right when I'm out of sight, I jump off the bike and make a clone of myself riding it. I blend in with the wall and the hornets come flying after it with two megatanks. I run out of the cave and hear the explosion. Odd comes running in afterward.

"What did you do?" Yumi asks.

"I faked it, they hit the Odd's board and they exploded," I smile but then duck as a hit by the megatank comes towards me. Odd takes out his bow and arrow and hits it. It blows up quickly. There are two manta rays left and William is on the ground fighting William.

"Energy shield!" I yell hitting a manta ray. The other one starts shooting at us.

"Guys, the weather is getting really bad here. I don't know when it could start flooding," Jeremy says worry in his voice.

"We're trying our best," Ulrich yells hitting the last manta ray.

"I'm going to check the water level, I'll be back soon," Jeremy left; you could hear his headset hit the keyboard.

"Does anyone even know where the tower is?" I yell.

* * *

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

After setting my headset on the table, I take the elevator up to ground level. I feel chillier coming up; the storm must've been pretty windy. The elevator opens and I scream.

"Oh my…," I scream but get cut off by the rapid hitting me against the wall and out into the factory's ocean.

"Can't…breathe…," I saw in between the constant gulps. I try to swim through the rapid but just get mixed up even more. I finally reach a wall and realize how high I am up. The water reached a bit smaller then the bridge and was increasing. Suddenly a huge wave hits me up and I grab the beam from the top of the roof. My hands are slipping, but I get on the beam and hold on.

"Help!" I scream. The water level is about 10 feet under but the waves are splashing everywhere. If I fall the rapid would hit me hard with water and I would surely drown. "Somebody! Anybody! Help!"

* * *

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

"When is he coming back?" I yell to Yumi who is beside me fighting off some krabs who just joined, William, and two more megatanks coming nearer. Odd and Aelita were trying to find the tower and left us to the monsters, even though more hornets were following them.

"I have no idea how many life points I have left," Yumi says doing a back flip dodging a hit by one of the megatanks.

"One of us should go back there," I yell.

"Yeah, but…ahhh!" she yells as William hits her with the sword. She flies back and starts to disintegrate.

"Yumi! Stupid Will…," I turn towards him only to get hit by a megatank. I'm disintegrating and the next thing I know I fall onto the scanner room floor.

"Ugh," I hear Yumi moaning from the scanner on my right. I get up and help her up.

"You think they'll be alright?" I ask her. She looks puzzled for a moment, but then realizes I meant Aelita and Odd.

"I hope," she says wrapping her t-shirt closer to her. Our clothes are dry now and I when I go the corner where I threw my shirt off it's still soaking wet, the same with our shoes. I throw them aside.

"Let's just find Jeremy," I say going into the elevator. We stop by the supercomputer and see no Jeremy.

"Let's get out here," she says walking in the supercomputer room.

"Why?" I ask but follow her.

"Can't you see the water stains of the ceiling?" she points to the ceiling. I notice these large dark stains crowding it and the walls are dripping.

"What do you want to do?" I ask her.

"The safest option is the ladder," she says as she goes up. I follow her and when we go up until we reach the balcony looking over the factory. We close the hatch as quickly as we can before getting plummeted with water.

"Ulrich!" Yumi screams being flung from left to right. I lose sight of her in minutes; I immediately think she's drowning.

"Yumi!" I scream, swimming frantically in the rapids. The water has debris all around it and I still can't see her.

"Ulrich!" Jeremy yells from above. I tilt my head and see him on a beam about seven feet away.

"Jeremy, can you see Yumi?" I yell to him glad he's okay.

"She's floating on a piece of metal towards the bridge," he yells. "I can't get her attention!"

"Stay there!" I yell swimming through the hard rapids and try to find her. I hit my head twice on spare metal and my body is bleeding from all the cuts I'm getting from being scrapped by small metal shavings. The water stings the cuts badly and I'm moaning about halfway to the bridge.

"Someone…Ulrich…," I hear screaming up ahead, it's distant and faint, but I can still hear it.

"Yumi!" I yell getting my second wind swimming and crashing through the rapids.

"Ulrich! I can't feel my arm!" she yells. I see her face in the distant. She's not floating on the piece of metal anymore, but being crashed around.

"Try not to move it!" I yell getting closer to her. I grab her before a huge wave pulls us down. She starts screaming underwater but I quickly put my hand over her mouth so she won't lose air. We come up moments after. I see that the beams are close. I pick up Yumi and place her on the beam before she lifts me up there with her using her good arm.

"Are you okay?" I say taking large breaths seeing the water five feet down. It seems to stop at this level but the waves reach higher then you think.

"I'm cut, my arms are killing me, I'm freezing, and I don't know where Jeremy is," she curls up in a ball. I have never seen her so…what's the word…vulnerable.

"Jeremy is okay, he's on a beam father away," I turn back. "Jeremy, Yumi is okay!"

"Okay!" he says faintly ahead. A wave hits the beam hard and Yumi falls. I grab her locking my legs around the beam and pull her up and hold her.

"You are not going to fall," I reassure her. She turns her head to me and slightly smiles before leaning into me when another wave comes.

"I just hope Aelita and Odd are doing better then us," she whispers. My answer is holding her tighter.

* * *

**Odd's P.O.V.**

"We got company," I yell seeing after killing the hornets, William, two krabs, and two megatanks were coming for us.

"I see the tower!" Aelita yells looking down from the edge of the cliff. I hit one of the megatanks with an arrow before it hits us.

"Move!" I push Aelita out of the way further into the mountain and away from the cliff when William's sword comes crashing at the edge. I dodge the hit but land at the very edge of the cliff and start falling. "Ahhh!"

"Odd!" Aelita yells getting her wings and grabbing me. She flies down and sets me on the island where the tower is. The two krabs and the last megatank fall over and once they hit the fog I'm sure they're gone, but then they come crashing down on our island.

"Run!" I yell to her. She runs through the maze of rocks but trips. I run to her and help her up.

"Go!" I yell to her but before I can even think, I turn my head and see the megatank shot coming straight towards Aelita. Everything turns slow motion.

"Odd!" she yells seeing the shot. I run up and push her out of the way but then I get hit with the shot quickly.

"Run!" I scream seeing me disintegrate. She looks at me nervously, she was definitely panting and her eyebrows were scrunched up. Everytime she scrunches up her eyebrows I know she's underestimating herself badly. The last image of her I see is her nodding before turning to run.

Then I hit concrete.

"Ugh," I moan and then I feel the drips of water. "No!" I run to the ladder and start climbing up. I trip once, but when I close my eyes and expect to fall, my strength and reflexes get the best of me. My arm is commanded because of reflexes and keeps my grip hard and tight. I smile and continue my way up.

"Someone!" I hear when I get into the supercomputer room. "Hello!" I run to the headset and put it on.

"Aelita, what's going on?" I ask seeing a bunch of computer junk going on in front of me.

"Odd! Thank god! I can't do a return to the past until you receive these files I got," she says quickly. I hear noises too. I smile though seeing that she's in the tower.

"Um…how?" I look from the computer to the water leaking in the walls.

"Is Jeremy with you?" she asks.

"I don't know," I say. "I can go check."

"No, we don't have time. Xana is trying its hardest to tip down this tower," she moans.

"Okay, what do I do?" I ask.

"I need you to open a file on the screen. It should say Programming 1.1.2," she says. _How does she memorize this? _I think to myself.

"Okay, I opened it. There's a bunch of options in here," I look at the screen.

"Yeah, you got the correct file. Pick the one labeled Reboot," she says more nervously.

"Okay, it's opened," I look as the screen is overtaken with programs flying everywhere.

"Alright, I will take it from here," Aelita says. A program opens up saying "New File Detected" and then a huge file pops up.

"The water's leaking through Aelita," I look at the floor.

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

"I can't hold on!" I scream. We made it to the beam by Jeremy's but the waves were much stronger. Jeremy, Ulrich, and I were holding on to the slippery metal for our lives.

"Yes you can!" Ulrich grabs me before I plummet into the water. I hold tightly to his shirt and climb back onto the beam. I pull Ulrich and Jeremy up and was try our best to hold on.

"If we fall we're dead," Jeremy said looking down.

"We screwed then," Ulrich pointed to the huge wave coming towards us.

"Ahhh!" we screamed.

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

"Now hurry," I yell seeing the tower tilt. "Do a return to the past!" It's all I can say before putting my hand print on the activator one more time before collapsing.

"Return to the past now!" Odd screams.

**Oh how I love drama…drama, drama, drama! I can't wait for you guys to see what I have in store for my next brilliant chapter! I love the reviews! So excited!**

**Lucky question of the day: A family but you're pour or a billionaire but alone with no family? I'm family all the way!**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot**


	8. Dark Blue Basketball Shorts

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated soon, I've been really busy with my schoolwork lately. And on top of that, with the holidays coming up my family has been planning so many parties. For those of you who may be a bit a confused about the school schedule for Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita; here it is: Physics, Gym, Literature, French, (I forgot Lit. and French in earlier chapters, just pretend it happened in earlier chapters please), Social Studies, Lunch, Study Hall, and finally Math. Yumi only has Gym and Lunch with the gang. Oh and here is where I shall introduce you to my first OCs! **

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

Next thing I know, I am underwater.

What surprises me though, is how easy I swim through the tide. I swim up and my head pops up from the water.

"What?" I gape.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Odd asks having his eyes tightly closed.

"We're on the beach," Aelita looks around. Odd finally opens his eyes.

"Is everyone alright?" Yumi asks inspecting herself. Mumbled goods and fines come from the group.

"I've had way too much…chaos for one day, it's time for us to pack up," Aelita sighs.

"Yeah, let's go," Yumi says as we get to shore and pack up. We drop off the stuff at Yumi's house, remembering to tell her mother that we did remember to put on sunscreen.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure," Mrs. Ishiyama smiles at us as we gather inside. I change in a pair of khaki shorts and a long sleeve dark blue shirt with this old pair of sandals. Odd wore a pair of purple basketball shorts, a dark green t-shirt, and a pair of dark purple tennis shoes. Aelita wore a blue dress that went down a bit above her knees, sandals, and a cream-colored shawl. Yumi wore a pair of jean shorts, black blouse, and a pair of these hot pink flip flops.

"Can I have a drink of water Mrs. Ishiyama?" Odd asks her.

"I'll get you a cup," she smiles and hands him a cup. Odd goes to the sink and starts filling it up with water. At least he has manners here….

"My phone died, do you mind if I use your phone?" Aelita asks.

"Oh sure, are you a day student like Yumi?" Mrs. Ishiyama asks. "I wouldn't mind taking you home if you're calling your parents."

"No, no," Aelita smiles. "I'm just calling Jeremy; he's a student at Kadic."

"Oh, Yumi never told me you have a boyfriend," Mrs. Ishiyama smiles. Odd starts choking on his water and when I start laughing Yumi hits me hard in the shoulder. Aelita's just pale.

"Mom…," Yumi says but gets cut off by Aelita.

"He's just a friend," Aelita gulps and walks towards the phone. Odd puts his water down and takes big breaths.

"Oh, anyway, I have to pick up Hiroki from Johnny's house," she says gathering her stuff. "I should be back in a half-a-hour."

"Alright, bye mom!" Yumi yells outside the door.

"Yeah, Jeremy I know…thank you!" Aelita waves to Mrs. Ishiyama.

"Nice meeting you!" I yell.

"Thoonk yaaa," Odd's trying to talk while slurping up his water. He begins coughing again and I just shake my head.

"Okay, bye," Aelita hangs up the phone. "Jeremy says he's looked at the files I've received. He…really is being held prisoner."

**Odd's P.O.V.**

The next few days went by slow.

Sunday we met up with Jeremy, saw the files. The evidence proving William and Franz Hopper were being held captive. Aelita ran away into her room. Yumi just walked home, and of course, Ulrich came with her. Jeremy went back into his computer-stance. And that just left me and Kiwi in my room.

Monday and Tuesday were the same and I basically tried to sleep through all my classes. I managed to receive a lunch detention Tuesday and all I got to eat was a peanut butter sandwich, an apple, and milk! Are they mad! Luckily there weren't any Xana attacks, but unfortunately that just worried Jeremy more.

But now it was Wednesday. I woke up to the noise of knocking.

"Odd, wake up," Ulrich shook me and went to the door.

"Tired…," I moaned.

"Oh hi Aelita," Ulrich says. I shoot up and try to look alive. Aelita is wearing a white skirt with pink roses on it, a pair of white flats, and a pink blouse.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Jeremy at all?" she asks sitting beside me. I check the time and see that breakfast will be soon.

"I saw him yesterday, but he was at his computer," Ulrich says putting a black long sleeve shirt on over his white under-shirt. Aelita, even though he was wearing an undershirt, looked the other direction.

"Well, I didn't see him either. I'll see him at breakfast," Aelita stands up and makes her way to the door.

"See you," I smile trying to keep my cool.

"Oh and Ulrich, Sissi's looking for you," Aelita smirks before leaving.

"_Oh, Ulrich dear!"_ I mimic Sissi's tone.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want," Ulrich puts on a pair of tan khaki shorts. He slides on a pair of blue Sperrys.

"She probably is going to try to convince you to be in the play again," I smirk getting up from my comfy bed. Kiwi jumps up from his small bed and onto mine.

"What's it this year?" he rolls his eyes.

"You actually think I pay attention to her?" I smirk.

"So…what was going on with you when Aelita came in?" Ulrich said making his bed as I got dressed.

"What?" I ask not facing him. I put on a pair of dark jeans and try to get my shirt on when he starts talking again.

"I ask you to get up, you complain. Aelita just happens to walk in and you get up fast," Ulrich raises his eyebrows at me. I finally manage to get on my purple t-shirt and start tying my purple tennis shoes.

"You would've done the same thing," I retort.

"Hmmm…," Ulrich hums. "I don't know Odd. It kinda looked like…" He gets cut off by knocking at the door.

"You guys decent?" Yumi says. You can hear Aelita giggling in the background.

"Come on in," Ulrich yells petting Kiwi on his newly made bed. Yumi's wearing a pair of purple flats, a dark blue skirt, and a purple blouse. I've never seen Yumi wear a skirt? I was going to ask her about it but she cuts me off.

"Are you guys coming for breakfast?" Yumi asks petting Kiwi. Aelita does the same and they sit with Ulrich on his bed.

"Dang!" I start getting worried finishing tying my shoes. "We have to hurry before they run out of food!" I struggle opening the door but once it's open I bolt towards the cafeteria.

"Odd! Wait up!"

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

"We should hurry," I say seeing Odd run.

"I'm pretty sure there will be food for Odd and us," Ulrich says.

"There will be plenty of food, if we get there before Odd," Aelita smiles. We run down the hall.

"Hey! No running!" Jim comes up in front of us.

"Sorry Jim, Odd's hungry and we want to make sure there's food left," Aelita smiles shyly.

"Still no running," Jim tries to look stern at us all.

"So about your marriage Jim," I smile. I made a bet with Odd to see who can make Jim spill about his marriage first. Whoever loses has to audition for Sissi's play. "When did you get married?" Aelita and Ulrich crack up 'cause they were there when Odd and I made the bet, but they stop wanting to hear Jim's answer.

"Ms. Ishiyama," Jim straightens. "I believe you have to make it to Lunch." He leaves quickly and I wait until he's out of sight to start cracking up.

"Really Yumi?" Ulrich laughs.

"I am going to win this bet," I smile as we run down the stairs. We get inside the cafeteria and Odd is already sitting down at our regular table with a huge tray full of food.

"Tater tots!" Odd yells with this goofy grin on his face.

"Seriously," Aelita smiles. I go up to get a tray with Ulrich while Aelita stays with Odd at the table.

"So, you excited for the movie marathon?" Ulrich asks as we start walking through the line.

"Extremely excited," I exclaim grabbing an apple. "Can't wait for Friday."

"What movie did you pick?" Ulrich asks as we commence getting closer to the front.

"Oh heck no, I'm not telling anyone," I smirk.

"Anyone?" Ulrich asks giving me his genuine puppy-dog eyes. I am not a sucker for things like this, I usually stay tough. But you have probably never seen Ulrich's face when he wants something. Just a "bit" too adorable.

"Sorry," I say as we pay for breakfast.

"Please Yumi…," Ulrich tries his genuine puppy eyes again. I avoid looking at him but he moves his head so I'm forced to. We sit down and he's still showing me his adorable eyes.

"I'm going to go get my food," Aelita says as she gets up.

"I'll come with ya, I want more tater tots!" Odd smiles as he gets up with her.

"I'll buy you a cookie?" Ulrich tries again.

"What type of cookie?" I ask mocking his fake baby voice.

"A good cookie?" Ulrich keeps his puppy-dog face intact.

"Oh Ulrich dear!" Sissi sashays to our table with Nicholas and Herb following.

"Hi Yumi…," Herb uneasily smiles at me.

"Um…hi?" I shrug and take another drink of my milk.

"So, did you hear about the play my father is putting on?" Sissi smiles and flutters her eyelashes. I basically choke on my milk.

"Nope," Ulrich drops the puppy-dog face and starts eating his tater tots, barely paying any attention to Sissi. Herb and Nicholas sit down by me and I feel really awkward.

"I like your skirt," Herb whispers right by me.

"Thanks," I quickly reply taking another huge drink of my milk.

"Well, it's going to be Romeo and Juliet," Sissi said. I instantly got confused.

"Didn't you do that play last year?" I had to be in it, so my parents could make up.

"Well, Yumi," Sissi growled. "This time it's going to be converted into a comedy."

"Yeah, a comedy," Nicholas laughed. I shivered.

"You should audition Yumi," Herb said. It sounded as if he was breathing on my neck, so I did the first thing that popped in my head.

"Aelita," I yelled to her as she and Odd came to our table.

"Ugh, Sissi," Odd rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, Della Robia," Sissi mimicked him.

"Sorry Herb, I was sitting here," Aelita saved me from being in the worst awkward situation ever. I sighed of relief.

"Oh, okay," Herb sighed and Nicholas smiled.

"Hi Aelita…," Nicholas smiled widely.

"Hey?" Aelita started eating her sandwich.

"So do you think you can audition?" Sissi smiled.

"Can't," Ulrich said. "Hey Odd, did we have Physics homework?"

"You're seriously asking me that question?" Odd hung his head.

"Oh yeah. Hey Aelita, did we have Physics homework?" Ulrich started again. I laugh.

"I don't think so…," Aelita thinks for a moment. "Nah."

"Hmm…Ulrich dear, you so should audition," Sissi tries again.

"Ugh, shoo," Odd moaned and began to shoo her away.

"Hmph!" Sissi stomps off with Nicholas and Herb coming after her.

"Shoo? Really Odd?" Ulrich laughs.

"Where is Jeremy?" Aelita asks.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday," I shrug and take a bite out of my apple.

"Maybe he's studying for a test coming up next year?" Odd laughed. I smile and Ulrich and Aelita laughed a bit.

"He could be sick or something?" I shrug. Suddenly the bell rings.

"We should get to class," Ulrich stands up.

"Yeah," I say pushing my chair in and dumping the remains of my breakfast in the garbage.

"See you at Gym Yumi!" Aelita yells.

"Bye Yumi!" Ulrich smiles form afar.

"I'm totally going to win the bet!" Odd yells;I can just imagine his smirking face. I smile and run off to my locker to grab my books.

**Ulrich's P.O.V**

Once we get to Ms. Hertz's classroom, we sit down in our assigned seats. I sit next to Trevor; besides Odd, he's one of my best friends. He's Yumi's cousin, but he doesn't look like it at all. He doesn't look like he has any Asian heritage in him, and he's from Australia! But he's been here so long he doesn't use his normal Aussie slang. So when I introduced him to my friends and Yumi said he was her cousin, I thought it was a practical joke. I didn't believe it for a month until we actually had to ask Yumi's mom to see if I can trust them. I was so surprised.

He gets along with the gang well, and I'm glad Odd at him get along great. There are some people on my soccer team that are enemies with Odd but still they are my friends; it gets pretty ugly when I hang out with them sometimes. And Aelita and Jeremy treat him like any other person.

There's only one thing that troubles me about Trevor…he's in love with Sissi.

I tease him about it all the time, but sure enough, that dude is crushing on her. It's weird; I don't know what he sees in her. Yet he does have a thing for her.

Odd has to sit next to Nicholas in the front row and Odd doesn't seem to happy about it. Odd isn't smart, he's clever. A really dangerous high level of being clever, but school isn't in that rank. So Ms. Hertz, being the scientist she is, decided to put her two lowest grade students in the front of her classroom as an "experiment." And second of all, Nicholas has a huge crush on Aelita. And even though he's dumb, he has a bit of anger management issues now and then. But overall, I don't mind him.

Aelita, oh poor little sweet Aelita, had to suffer another set of Ms. Hertz experiments. But this time her lab rat partner is none other then Trevor's lovebird, Sissi. Aelita doesn't talk back which I can tell is really hard for her; she definitely isn't in the mood for something like this.

Finally the bell rang and Ms. Hertz got up from her seat and locked the door. Ms. Hertz hated when people being late, so she showcased it everyday by locking the rest of the school outside the door.

"Wait!" Sissi screeched knocking on the door.

"Ms. Elisabeth Delmas, you know my rule," Ms. Hertz says with disgust on her face.

"My name is Sissi, and I was helping my father!" she whined. Ms. Hertz sighed and rolled her eyes. She grabbed her keys and unlocked the door.

"You owe me a debt of gratitude young lady," she sighed and threw the keys back on her desk. "Now, today we are going to assign you groups for the projects I've been telling you about." Mumbled cheers came from the room.

"I hope I'm in Sissi's group," Trevor whispered to me.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" I rolled my eyes. Trevor smiled and we turned back to Ms. Hertz.

"I call out the groups," she said picking up a clipboard. "Group 1: Elisabeth or Sissi as you say, Odd, Aelita, Cindy, Carl, and Trevor." I looked over to Odd and his "Dear God!" face. Trevor played it off by shrugging but his foot was tapping so I could tell he was excited. Sissi just crossed her arms and sighed.

"Jeremy, who isn't here today I think, Ulrich, Lance, Tim, John, and," she flipped to the next page of her clipboard. "And Matthew will be Group 2."_ 'No, not him,' _I thought looking to the back. Matthew's leaned back and stares at me with his crooked smile.

Matthew Greene wasn't one of my friends. He's hated me ever since last year when I took team captain of the lacrosse team away from him. He and I have gotten into fights before and we argue weekly. All the Lyoko warriors despise him, especially Aelita and Odd. This year in Gym he threw a football at Odd resulting him in a broken arm. Aelita was with him when it happened, I'm pretty sure they were playing catch with the football, and to this day they both can't stand him.

He's a player too. He's dated a lot of girls at campus, not getting "serious" I think, but he's known for treating girls like crap. Odd when he dates girls treats them with respect at least. He's a jerk when with Yumi and Aelita. I'll be talking to them and he'll come up and say "Hey Yumi, next time you should wear a shorter pair of shorts, much easier for me". I was going to punch him but someone beat me to it, the first person to ever hit the 6 foot wrestling captain at Kadic, was no other then Yumi. He got a broken nose and Yumi got a week of janitor duty, I promised here I would help her which resulting in me cleaning the bathroom stales.

"This week we don't have time to work on our end of the year projects, so next week you will get class time to do so. You are still all allowed to work on it out of class," Ms. Hertz said grabbing some papers. "Now it's time for your test over engineering."

"Wait!" I yelped but quieted down. Aelita looked at Odd and me with shock and confusion on her face. "Aelita, I thought you said…"

"Mr. Stern," Ms. Hertz stopped right by me. "The test has been passed out."

"Yes Ms. Hertz," I gulped and turned my head towards the three-page test under me. Ms. Hertz scattered off to her desk; I heard every clank of her heels as they hit the floor. I looked up one more time to see Odd and Aelita looking away from me.

_'Aelita, you're so lucky you're my friend...'_

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

I started to change into my dark blue gym uniform; the same school colors used for sports and everything else school spirit here. Our gym uniform consists of dark blue basketball shorts that go to our knees. You have to tie them though, not a lot of people want you to flash them every 30 seconds. Then we get to the pick the shirt. The girls are allowed to wear tank tops; they just have to two-inch wide straps. Guys just usually wear a long sleeve or t-shirt depending on weather, a lot of it is usually Under Armour though. And everyone is required to wear tennis shoes, unless we are hiking or something like that.

I put on my basketball shorts and my green tennis shoes, Yumi gave me them for Christmas last year, and they are awesome. I smiled and looked inside my gym locker. _'What shirt should I wear?' _ I thought to myself.

"Hey Aelita, I'll wait for ya," Yumi walked up to me. She wore the same dark blue basketball shorts, black and red sneakers, and then she wore a black tank top. Her hair was up a bun and she started tying her shoes.

"Hey Yumi," I smiled. "What shirt should I wear?" I have a bunch of shirt choices in my gym locker, I have them all nicely folded and then I put in a make up table in there with a bunch of body mists, make up, and pretty much anything else that would make me not look like I just bathed in garbage.

"It's pretty hot out there," she said looking at my display of clothes.

"I'll put on my peach tank top then," I say as I slip it on. My hair, even though it has grown a few inches, won't bother me if I have to do a lot of physical activity so I just throw on a blue headband so my bangs (that have grown the most) won't get in my way.

"How I look?" I say as we stand in front of the mirror.

"Fine, now c'mon, I have to make sure I'm not losing this bet with Odd," she laughs as we run out of the locker room nearly running over Sissi.

"Yumi! Aelita!" she moans. We just laugh harder and we run outside the gym and down the hill to the bleachers. We sit next to Odd and Ulrich who were chatting about Assassin's Creed 3. Odd is wearing purple sneakers, regular dark blue basketball shorts, and a blue plain t-shirt. Ulrich is wearing a white and green pair of tennis shoes, the same dark blue basketball shorts, and a tight black Under Armour long-sleeve shirt.

"I so want the game…," Odd moaned.

"Hey guys!" I smile sitting on the other side of Odd while Yumi sat between Odd and Ulrich.

"Hey," Odd smiles at me. I hide my blush the best I can.

"I know we have covered this at least twenty times, but has anyone seen Einstein?" Ulrich asks.

"Yeah, he missed Physics, it's his favorite class," Yumi says with a bit of worry in her voice. "He wouldn't miss that if he found out he had cancer…."

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing to worry about," I say trying to enlighten the mood. They start to argue about something but I just zone out. Yumi's statement worried me.

_ 'Something must've just come up.' _I thought to myself.

_ 'Are you sure?' _My inner self-conscious started to argue with me.

_ 'Well, Jeremy doesn't have the strongest immune system.'_

_ 'So what he's gotten the flu a lot, you don't know for sure he's sick.'_

_ 'Well, no bu—'_

_ 'He could be dead right now and you're just arguing with yourself.' _ I stopped the horrid thoughts and looked to the field because I hear yelling.

"Alright then class!" Jim said on his red megaphone; I'm pretty he named it Sally. "We're going to run a lap around the school and—." He was interrupted by our class moaning. "Make it two, and then I have a special treat for you."

"What kind of treat?" Odd asks.

"Why Mr. Della Robia," Jim started; you could hear the small amount of irony and revenge in his voice. "You should know. You're the one leading our Zumba class, remember?" I laugh and look to Odd's priceless expression as it turns from a smirk to a confused frown.

"Huh?" Odd says shock in his voice.

"Alright, because I want not to waste time waiting for you to run so we can see Odd leading our class, one lap around the school. Mr. Della Robia come with me," Jim's grin widens and mine does the same.

"Have fun bud," Ulrich says.

"Break a leg," Yumi smiles. I just laugh and run with Yumi and Ulrich.

"Huh?" Odd yells.

**Alright, not such a huge chapter because I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible. I feel horrible that I kept you guys waiting so long and I'm really truly sorry about that, I just hope you guys will still stick to this story. As for OCs, Trevor is a big character, Matthew is going to stay minor for a bit but don't think that it is going to stay like that forever. Just wait until you guys meet Noel. OH NO! I'VE SAID TOO MUCH! Just wait you guys, you will love her.**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot ;)**


	9. Ice Needles

**It felt good writing last chapter; getting back to my regular old Code Lyoko roots. Well, enjoy…**

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

I shivered. I tossed and turned to the right and my eyes were flexing every-so-often. Finally my eyes opened to find myself in a room.

Well, more like a sphere. A golden sphere.

"Huh?" I moan with the light shining. "Where am I?" I stand up and walk to the end of the sphere. My eyes widen.

A huge tower with krabs surrounding it is in front of me.

"Oh my!" I shriek sliding off the circular wall and onto the round floor. "Am I on…no, that's impossible, but seriously….am I on Lyoko?"

The last thing I can remember is everything turning black.

**Odd's P.O.V.**

"Alright, final song, as always you can look to me or my assistant here to help us as we lead," Ms. Yolande said as the music starts. I never knew she did Zumba, but that really wasn't the thing on my mind. Jim was dreamily sitting in the corner looking at Ms. Yolande and I was trying to follow along.

"Looking great Odd!" Ulrich yells from the back row with a smirk on his face. Damn, I'm never going to hear the end of this.

"Now to the right!" Ms. Yolande's cherry attitude didn't help with this too much.

"Right…left…," I mumble trying to follow along with her. I do not do Zumba.

"And now freestyle!" She yells. I start doing this hip-hop move, I can't do all of this Zumba but I can dance hip-hop every now and then. The freestyle stops and we go back to our regular steps.

After 5 minutes more of constant dancing, the song ends and we get to go change.

"Nice Odd!" Ulrich smirks.

"If…I wasn't…dying…you'd be dead…now," I pant out of exhaustion.

"So I'd die if you weren't dead?" he asks the smirk even wider.

"No you're…dead," I ran after him.

**Still Odd's P.O.V.**

Literature, French, and History went by in a blur. And Lunch seemed like the shortest period ever. Now it was Study Hall and then I have Math afterward.

"So, you were pretty good at Zumba?" Yumi says as she takes her shot; we're playing pool. I'm on Ulrich's team and Aelita is on Yumi's.

"I hated every minute of it," I say. Ulrich laughs and takes his turn.

"You were good at freestyle," Aelita smiles as Yumi hands her the pool stick.

"Still," I say watching Ulrich as he gets a striped ball in. "Nice Ulrich!"

"I told you I'm a natural," he smiled.

"You guys forgot we are stripes," Aelita looked at us.

"Ulrich!" I moan.

"What!" he defended himself. "I can't control what happens!"

"And now I can get our last ball in before the eight ball…," Aelita lines up her shot and gets her last striped ball in. Ulrich and I had two left before the eight ball.

"Any last words boys?" Yumi asks us. I wait until a second before Aelita hits her ball to speak.

"AELITA!" I yell making her screw up her shot sending the ball to the opposite corner.

"That's cheating!" Yumi yelled.

"Odd! You ruined my shot," Aelita says with annoyance in her voice.

"Don't blame me...I thought I saw a spider," I put my hands up with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah, a spider," Ulrich shakes his head. I grab the pool stick from Ulrich and line up my shot. I know Aelita and Yumi will probably yell at me before my shot so I take my time nice and easy.

"By the way Odd," Yumi says looking at my shot.

"Hmm…," I say taking one more practice swing and finally properly getting it lined up. I start to hit the ball.

"I have a video of you doing Zumba," Yumi smiles at me as I turn my head to her my arm moves making the ball barely move a few inches.

"You WHAT?!" I screech.

"Oh look, it's my turn," She says quickly lining up the shot and hitting the eight ball in making her and Aelita win the game. "Game's over, c'mon Aelita."

"Bye Della Robia," Aelita smiles sweetly and wanders off with Yumi.

"You sure got a clever woman on your hands," I turn towards Ulrich.

"Yeah, I do…wait what? ODD!" he yells as I run up the stairs cracking up.

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

We decided to check up on Jeremy after school.

"You in there Einstein?" Ulrich knocked on his door. No response so we walked in. I gasped.

The room was a mess. Papers were everywhere and no Jeremy in sight. But that wasn't the scary part…

The computer.

That one horrible computer that should be in hell now, was blinking a purple-red color.

**That** purple-red color.

"That can't be good…," I say walking up to the computer.

"All these papers have Xana symbols on them," Yumi said picking up a few.

"But there hasn't been any signs, no life-ending disaster," Ulrich says looking around.

"Well maybe this just started…," I sigh.

"Yeah, maybe Jeremy just ran up to the factory right now," Odd said. "We could be getting calls from him any minute now." I smile, seeing he was trying to make this feel better. And he could be perfectly right.

"So let's stop arguing and go up to the factory," Yumi says opening the door.

"Let's go," I say starting to run. We dodge other students and soon we're in the forest close to the pothole.

"Guys, if we didn't go into Jeremy's room, do you think we wouldn't have known about this?" Yumi asks above as we go down the ladder.

"Just be glad we're here," I say getting down. But then I'm not thankful, because the sewers are covered with ice. A lot and a lot of ice.

"Let's just run the long way, it's too dangerous down here," Ulrich says as we go back up the ladder. "Um…guys?"

"I'm cold, just hurry and get up there," Yumi says I put my head up only to fall back down by the icy coldness overflowing me.

"What?" I moan freezing.

"How is it fricking snowing and this cold?" Yumi asks still up there. Odd goes on his phone and turns on his radio app:

"_Now the temperature has dropped in record-breaking time, and it is very strongly advised for people to stay inside. Hypothermia is spreading and frostbite can be deadly. Snow will continue to fall for…"  
_

"Guys, this is fatal," Odd says. I feel my cheeks and look at my hands. Blood.

"How did I get hurt?" I ask feeling a bit tired and my mind starts flickering.

"The wind must've contained some ice or something," Odd looks at me.

"Guys!" Ulrich's nervous voice screeches. "Where's Yumi!"

"She's still up there!" I scream quickly running up the ladder even of the strong protests by the boys. I get up there and I see Yumi slowly moving towards me with her body white as the snow surrounding us. She's cut by the ice and she's barely moving.

"Yumi!" I grab hear getting hit by a few hundred ice needles. I scream and I feel the blood leaving my veins. Yumi collapses in my arms and I barely collapse myself. I wobble back to the ladder and scream one last time before collapsing down the ladder somehow shutting the pothole with my foot. I land in something warm.

"Aelita-you—alright?" I hear someone's voice as I flutter my eyes open. My vision clears and Odd is holding me.

"I'm okay," I wobble standing up but I get over it. "Where's Yumi?"

"I'm…okay," Yumi's being carried by Ulrich.

"The ice needles got you," I say regaining full conscious.

"You too," she says moving closer to Ulrich.

"She's freezing, she definitely has frostbite and maybe hypothermia but she's warming up," Ulrich says.

"The generators of the supercomputer warm up very quickly, maybe she can lean on one," I say seeing her shiver and fidget in his arms.

"Let's go," Odd says as we walk through the icy floors. I open my backpack and rummage through. I pull out my light jacket and place it over Yumi. Her left hand grabs onto it and she leans closer into Ulrich.

By the time of reaching the end of the tunnel, I have managed to fall five times, bruise 17 different places, and skin both of my knees. Yumi warmed up a bit, so with both Odd and Ulrich supporting her, she could walk the rest of the way. Then we reached the ladder.

"You two aren't going to get hit by ice needles," Ulrich says as we climb up. We get to the bridge, lucky the pothole hatch hasn't frozen yet, and I get covered by Odd while Yumi and Ulrich do the same. They pick us up bridal style and we run to the ropes. The ropes are frozen and it's much too dangerous to jump for me and Yumi.

"Trust us," Odd says as he and Ulrich jump to the ground. They fall but get up moaning. I cover Yumi from any other ice needle attacks but barely any touch my back. Then we jump down and Ulrich and Odd catch us.

"So cold…," Yumi moans.

"Hold on Yumi," Ulrich says as we run into the elevator. The elevator is much warmer and Yumi snuggles closer to Ulrich resulting in a blush by him.

"Hey, she's sleeping," Ulrich whispers with a wide grin on his face. I shake my head and the doors open to the computer room.

"Jeremy's not in here," Odd says.

"Where do I put Yumi?" Ulrich asks me. I walk with him to the back of the computer. He sets her there leaning against it. I begin to warm up but then pain shoots through me.

"The needles really hurt," Ulrich winces. Yumi winces in her sleep and falls down to the floor. "Yumi!" He knells down to her.

"I hate to say this," I say sitting down and start to set a self-virtualization. "But the only way for us to feel better is to get on Lyoko."

"I'm fine," Yumi mumbles as she stands up.

"Yumi, you're going to fall," I say. Ulrich instantly supports her.

"Just get me to the scanners," She says as Odd supports her other arm.

"You guys go on ahead, tell me what's going on when you get there," I say as the elevator doors open. "I'm going to try to find out what's happening with Jeremy."

"No longer then 3 minutes," Odd warned me using his serious voice. He only does that when he's nervous about something.

"I'll be talking to you guys the entire time," I reassure them. They nod and the elevator goes down. I instantly get out of my leader state and tears spring from my eyes. I'm scared, really scared actually. I haven't seen Jeremy all day and the cuts seemed like they were getting deeper. Yumi seemed to look worse, and her skin was the same white color of the snow. I close my eyes for a moment and then start looking at the screen.

"Now where is Jeremy…wait, what's that on the screen?" I ask myself.

"Ready for scanning Princess," Odd's voice sprang from the speakers. I quickly started to virtualize them.

"And finally virtualization," I say as their icons appear on the Ice Sector screen. Of course it's the Ice Sector.

"All set," Ulrich says.

"How's Yumi?" I ask.

"Better," Yumi's normal happy tone springs though. I sigh of relief. "I'm not cold at all."

"Good," I smile glad she's healthy again. "Guys, something is going on. There's a tower activated and there's this orb thing there."

"What do you mean orb thing?" Ulrich asks.

"Just wait until I get there, won't be long," I say running towards the elevator.

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

I was so glad I could actually breathe now. I was positive my blood was freezing just a minute ago.

"You alright now?" Ulrich asks me.

"Fine," I give a small smile. Aelita then jumps down from the sky.

"Orb thing?" Odd asks.

"You'll have to see it to believe it," she says. "Oh cool, that rhymes."

"I'll get the vehicles," I say making them appear. We got on all of ours and started to fly towards the tower. "South." We start going that direction.

Then we see it.

"That's…the orb," Aelita gulps. I can see Jeremy in it from here. We're on the Desert Sector and the orb is on top of a huge hill up ahead. Except the hill is being crowded by every possible monster except the Kolossus; luckily.

"Dear God," I moan. "You got to be kidding me."

"Is that Jeremy?" Ulrich asks.

"I think it is," Odd said a bit scared.

"Well lets…!" I get cut off after a krab shoots at me. I fall off my vehicle and hit the ground hard. Damn.

"Yumi!" Ulrich says riding over to me. I get up and jump on the bike.

"We'll fly up there! You guys take the long way!" Odd yells.

"You drive, I'll fight," I say.

"Alright, just be careful," he says. "Oh and don't let anything hit my face, I don't my face to get damaged." I laugh.

"Really?" I ask using my fans to dodge the attacks coming from everywhere. I get in a trance and use it to push some of the monsters off the hill. Then one sneaks up and almost hits Ulrich.

"What did I say about the face!" he tries to be serious but ends up laughing. I laugh too.

"Mind if I use this?" I press the dragon on his headband and the spiked soccer ball comes out. I levitate it and start to hit all the monsters in my path. It destroys all of them until the ball accidentally falls off the hill. "Oops."

"What did you do?" Ulrich asks.

"Calm down," I say looking at my costume and the gadgets around it. "Hmm…what's this?" I press a button and a compartment on my forearm show a pair of Sais. I pick them up.

"Those should be good for close-range fights," Ulrich says once we reach the top.

"I'll try them out," I say. "But later." I put them back in the compartment and grab my fans.

"Jump!" Ulrich yells when as a megatank hits the bike. We jump in time and using my gymnastics skills I land on my feet.

"Nice to see you two join us," Odd says with Aelita fighting with us. Their vehicles must've gotten destroyed. Jeremy's orb is too faraway to get to with all these monsters around.

"Aelita! I'll go with you to the tower! The guys will be behind us and will get to the orb!" I yell. Aelita nods.

"Let's go!"

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

We start to run. Aelita and Yumi were sprinting ahead while we stay near the back and dodge the attacks. Soon we just result to running because we were getting far behind.

"How are we going to get Jeremy?" I yell/ask.

"I don't know!" Odd yells back. "Get the megatank in front!"

"Super-sprint!" I yell speeding up. I take out one of my two blades on my back and hit the center of the megatank.

"Thanks!" Aelita yelled passing me. Odd came soon after.

"I just got hit," he winced.

"Odd you have 140 life points left!" Yumi yelled.

"Thanks!" he yells shooting one of his arrows to a tarantula in front. "I'm out of arrows! I'm going to have to use Laser-Arrows now!" I hit the dragon on my forehead and see another soccer ball appear; good, there's more then just one. I hit the other two tarantulas in front. But then Aelita and Yumi stop dead in their tracks.

"What guys!" we say getting close to them.

"This is the wrong tower," Aelita screeched.

"What?!" Odd yelled and we looked towards it; it was the wrong tower.

"I don't get it! I sensed it was south!" Yumi yelled frustrated.

"Um…Yumi?" I say looking behind her.

"Do you mean the tower way over there?" I look over there and there's a tower growing red.

"God!" she yells. The Japanese symbols on her cheeks glow but they stop. "I'm having trouble getting a vehicle."

"Um…I have an idea?" Odd says.

"What?" Aelita asks. Odd grabs her arm and they start to fade away.

"What!" Yumi says confused. We look over the hill and see them on the ground.

"I think Jeremy finally fixed his transportation," I smile.

"I guess then we're going to find Jeremy," she says as we start to run.

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes to see I'm still in the sphere. But then I feel relieved; I see Yumi and Ulrich!

"Guys!" I yell pounding on the round walls. They don't see me yet but they're coming my direction. "GUYS!" Finally they see me; they run faster. Yumi stops to take down a few monsters while Ulrich comes my way.

"How do I free you?!" he yells.

"Try to break the sphere!" I yell. I scoot back and he sticks his sword inside.

"You alright?" he asks having his voice more clear.

"Yeah!" I yell. He breaks it and I find myself on the ground…in the scanner room.

Except that everything is covered in snow. I shriek of the cold and walk to the elevator. I push the button but it doesn't come down, must be frozen. That means the ladder is my only way of getting up to the computer room.

I take a deep breath and start going up the icy ladder.

**Odd's P.O.V.**

"If you know how to do that then why can't you just transport us to the tower all the time?" Aelita asks as we run.

"This is my second time doing it ever, and the first time was an accident," I say. "I can't control it, I just feel something in my gut and then if I don't use it quickly it just goes away."

"Energy shield!" she yells hitting a hornet following us. We're only a few feet away from the tower when he jumps down.

William.

"Seriously!" I yell.

"Aw, not happy to see me?" he smirks.

"Aelita—," I start but she cuts me off.

"I know," she nods.

"Laser Arrow!" I yell.

"You call that an attack?" he laughs after dodging it easily.

"No, I call that a diversion," I laugh. He turns and sees Aelita get in the tower.

"Aelita's in the tower! Good!" I finally hear Einstein.

"Jeremy!" I yell relieved that Yumi and Ulrich got him out.

"You're dead," William says serious.

"Um…Odd?" Jeremy says as I dodge his sword.

"Yeah," I say. "Laser Arrow!"

"Aelita is getting me a few files, so…run," he says.

Seriously!

**Yes! Next chapter I'm going into double digits! Yeah! I got the next few chapters planned out and ready to go…once I write them…but I got them planned out!**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot ;)**


	10. Sunshine and Earthquakes

**Hey! Hope you like it!**

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

"Um…why is Odd coming towards us?" I ask seeing Odd running this way. "William!"

"Get on the overwing!" Yumi yells coming near me. I get on and we start to float down to the ground. I take out my blades and start dodging the lasers.

"Guys!" Odd yells. Suddenly William's sword hits the overwing and we fall to the ground.

"How many life points do we have left?" I ask Yumi.

"Odd: 80. Ulrich: 91. Me: 78," she winces but gets up.

"What the heck? Don't we get 300 in the first place," Odd asks.

"Xana's hits are getting stronger," she says dodging a hit from the hornets.

"Aelita is nearly done, hang in there guys," Jeremy says shivering. "It's so cold here."

"Just try not to feel the ice," Odd says. William grabs his sword and run towards Yumi. She wasn't looking and gets hit; she starts devirtualizing.

"Aelita's done! I'm going to do a return to the past immediately!" Jeremy yells. William disappears. "Return to the past now!"

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

We found ourselves in Jeremy's room.

"Everyone alright?" Jeremy asks.

"Yeah," we all mumble.

"I'll be right back, I'll show you the homework you missed," I run out of the room and down the stairs to the girls level. I open my room to find a girl in there.

"Hi!" a girl says to me. "I'm Noel but some people call me Sunshine; I'm going to be your new roommate."

"Hi!" I shake hands. "I'm Aelita. No offense, but aren't you a little young." I'm turning 13 soon *tomorrow* while the rest of the gang is 13. Yumi is turning 14 in a few months so she still is the oldest.

"I'm 12, I skipped a grade," she said.

"Cool!" I say.

"I love your room, it's really cool!" she looks around. "Oh and your hair is awesome!"

"Thanks!" I smile.

"Aelita, you really didn't have to…," Jeremy comes in with the gang but stops when he sees me with her. "Who's this?"

"Sunshine!" Odd yells running up to her and hugging her. I raise my eyebrows; this better not be one of his exes.

"Odd!" she yells.

"Guys, this is my younger sister," Odd says. I sigh of relief but stop myself; _I wouldn't care if it was one of his exes? _I thought to myself. _You do care and you know you do. _My mind started to argue with myself. I turned it off by speaking.

"And she's my new roommate," I say.

"Hey Noel!" Ulrich smiles. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Ulrich!" she smiles.

"Sunshine, this is Yumi and Jeremy," Odd introduces her to them.

"Hi, I love your scarf," Yumi smiles.

"You're so pretty!" Noel goes over and touches her hair. "Your hair is so soft!"

"Thanks…," Yumi smiles; I bet she's not used to so much attention.

"Hi Jeremy!" Noel smiles.

"Hi," he nods.

"What are you doing here?" Odd asks.

"Mom said I should go to school with you guys after I skipped a grade last year," she smiled.

"So are you going to be our grade this year?" Ulrich asks.

"Yeah!" she smiles.

"Cool!" Yumi says.

"We are going for ice cream, want some?" Odd asks.

"When did we decide for ice cream?" I ask as my eyebrows rose mockingly.

"When you were gone a minute ago," Odd says. "So Sunshine, you up for it?"

"Can't, I have to find out my classes," she says. "Rain check?"

"Rain check," Odd smiles. "See ya!"

"Bye!" I say closing the door.

**Noel's P.O.V.**

After getting my class schedule, I went around the halls. I was turning the corner when I knocked into him.

"Sorry!" I say helping him pick up his stuff.

"It's fine," he sounded more serious then happy; he also was Australian. I pick up an opened letter and uncontrollably start reading.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I reach the middle.

"Don't read that!" he yells snatching it out of his hand. I finally look up to him; he's a brunette with dark grey eyes, he's wearing a dark blue shirt with jeans and sneakers. I see a few freckles but not that many; he's decent looking but I'm already afraid of him.

"I'm sorry...," I stutter. "I'm Sunshine, I mean Noel, but people call me Sunshine."

"Trevor," he says gruffly.

"Sorry, this is my first day and…," I stop when he's already walking away. I sigh; why is he so difficult?

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

It's the next day in Physics class. Sunshine has a different schedule then us and her classes are more near Yumi's locker. Yumi helps her out anytime she can though. I look towards Trevor; ever since yesterday he's been so gruff. Same clothes, same face, but different.

He's not a bully but he doesn't take any crap from anyone anymore. It's weird.

"So…ready for the game next Monday?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says ending the conversation.

"Class is in session," Ms. Hertz says coming in. "Mr. Belpois take your test out in the hall."

"Yes Ms. Hertz," he says walking out of the room.

"As for the rest of you, I'm going to pass out your tests," she says.

I want a B…please give me a B…or an A…but I just want a B….

Then she puts the test in front of me.

B+

"Yes!" I smile.

"Ulrich, what you get?" Odd asks.

"B+, you?" I ask.

"B-, yeah!" he smiles. "Aelita got an A-!"

"Nice Aelita!" I smile.

"Thanks!" she replies.

"What you get Trevor?" I ask.

"Um…A," he says.

"Nice dude!" I smile.

"Yeah, it's fine," he says turning away. I sigh and go back to looking at the ones I've missed.

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

"C'mon guys! One more lap!" Jim yells. Because Odd just had to ask Jim about the marriage bet now, we had to do three laps around the track. It sucked. I was halfway down with my last lap when Ulrich caught up to me.

"So how's Sunshine doing?" Ulrich asks.

"Really good!" I smile. "We asked her if she wanted to go to the movies with us tomorrow but she said she has to do a few re-make tests when so she can pass the grade."

"Race you two to the end!" Odd yells behind us.

"Me too!" Aelita yells.

"You're on!" we both say. All of us start sprinting to the finish line; surprisingly this time Aelita's in front of me.

Here's how it is:

1st: Aelita

Tied for Second: Odd, Ulrich, and Me

Not even playing and 3rd: Jeremy

All of us were sprinting against each other; I would get ahead and they'd do too. It's so complicated.

"I win!" Aelita yells once she reaches the finish line.

"And…I'm second!" I yell.

"No, I'm second!" Odd yells.

"NO, I'm second!" Ulrich says; they start to argue. Aelita walks up to me.

"You were second," she smiled.

"I was a foot away from them when I crossed the line, of course I'm second," I laugh. "You got fast there."

"Adrenaline," she shrugged.

"Alright class! Change into your bathing suits! We're going swimming in the indoor pool!" Jim yelled. We all cheered.

Aelita and I jogged up to the girls locker room and I went to my locker. At school girls are required to wear one pieces in the pool for Gym, but if you're swimming at school on your free time you're allowed to wear whatever. Boys just have to wear a pair of swimming trunks for Gym and like us they can wear whatever for free time swimming. I changed into a yellow one piece and flip flops. I threw on a black t-shirt with a flower design on it and grab my towel. Then I run to Aelita's gym locker.

"Hey," I say seeing her wear a green one piece. She throws on a purple tee and smiles.

"What's up?" she asks putting on a pair of pink flip flops and grabbing a towel.

"I just wanna swim," I laugh.

"Then c'mon!" she says as we run towards the indoor swimming pool. We see the guys on the bleachers and sit by them. Odd's wearing purple trunks, Jeremy's wearing a green t-shirt and green trunks, while Ulrich is wearing blue trunks. All of them are wearing sandals.

"Hey!" Odd says to us.

"Hey," I say sitting on the bleacher above them with Aelita.

"I love swimming!" Aelita exclaims.

"It'll feel good after that long run Odd made us do," Ulrich turns towards him.

"Not my fault!" Odd says.

"Yes it was," Jeremy sighs.

"Alright, everyone come down here!" Jim says wearing no shirt and a pair of black trunks; it was disturbing.

"Ugh!" Odd moans.

"Whoa," Ulrich says. We get down there.

"Don't do anything stupid, jump in," jim says doing a cannibal in.

"Ugh, now it's infected," Odd said.

"Water is water!" Ulrich says about to jump in but then turns back and looks at me.

"What?" I say. Then I see him smirk. "No! No Ulrich!"

"Sorry Yumi!" he says picking me up and walking to the edge.

"Put me down!" I yell but I'm laughing. "Ulrich!"

He jumps in.

Water explodes in my face but I swim up. I see Ulrich by me.

"Ulrich!" I yell splashing water at him.

"Coming in!" Aelita yells jumping in.

"Here I come!" Odd yells and does a cannibal.

"Haha!" Ulrich smiles like an idiot.

"I love the water!" Aelita smiles swimming near me. Something grabs my ankle and I see Ulrich dragging me.

"Ulrich-," I get dragged underwater and float back up.

"Ulrich!" I yell splashing more water on him.

"Water fight!" Odd yells. "Girls against guys!" We start to frantically splash water at each other.

"We—surrender," I cough. Aelita is hiding behind me.

"Ha! In your face. Literally," Ulrich laughs.

"Who wants to go on the diving board?" Aelita asks.

"Let's go!" I yell going up the ladder. We walk over to the diving board with Ulrich and Odd behind us.

"I'll do a flip if you do," Ulrich says behind me as Aelita jumps in.

"Deal," I say walking up to the end of the diving board. I jump up and tuck my head down so I flip over. I land in the water a second later. I swim towards Aelita.

"Nice!" she smiles.

"Your turn!" I yell to Ulrich.

"Here goes nothing!" he does a baby flip and doesn't even jump. Once he comes up I start laughing.

"That was horrible!" I laugh. Aelita's laughing too.

"I liked it," Ulrich says as Odd comes up to the end of the diving board.

"I better not die!" he says doing a belly-flop. We're cracking up. He swims up to us soon holding his stomach. "Never...do that."

**Noel's P.O.V.**

I have only one class with Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, and Jeremy. And that's last period: Math class. Yumi's a grade higher so of course I don't have any classes with her, but I go to her locker a lot.

"Noel, go ahead and sit next to Sissi," the teacher said; I didn't have time to catch her name.

"Hi, I'm Noel but…," she cut me off.

"Got it, now just stay quiet," she rolled her eyes. I have a very short temper but decided to just push it to the side.

"Hey Sunshine!" Odd smiled. He sat behind me with Ulrich. "Don't mind Sissi, she's a jerk."

"I can hear you!" she yelled.

"It's fine," I say turning back to the board.

For the next hour I did was so bored. Math came easily to me but the teacher went so slow I was barely falling asleep. Luckily the bell rang.

"Class dismissed," she said and I gathered up my stuff.

"So Sunshine, can I call you that?" Aelita says walking up to me.

"Yeah. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi do so I don't mind," I say walking with her.

"Why are you called that?" she asks.

"When I was born they were having this major heat wave," I say as we walk up the stairs. "So…." I stop when we feel it.

"Earthquake!" someone yells. Aelita grabs me and covers my head. I'm a bit smaller than her and the earthquake is very aggressive. Soon it stops and I look around; the wall is nearly destroyed.

"Everyone! Please report to the basement immediately!" the overhead says.

"Go!" Aelita moves me down the stairs.

"What about you!" I yell.

"I'm just going to make sure no one's hurt! Be there soon!" she yells. I nod and walk down.

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

Aelita calls me.

"Odd, Jeremy, and I are in the forest, hurry!" she says.

"I'm with Ulrich and Trevor," I say. We were under Ms. Hertz desk.

"Get over here!" she yells.

"Fine! We'll…Ah!" I scream as another earthquake starts. A piece of debris hit the phone out of my hand.

"Dang!" I yell.

"Is your hand alright?" Ulrich asks.

"It doesn't hurt," I say glad it actually doesn't. "We have to get to the factory!"

"What?" Trevor asks.

"We can't leave him here," Ulrich says. I know that, he's my cousin.

"Let's just go!" I yell as we crawl out. We open the door and run down the debris filled stairs.

"Where are we going?" Trevor asks as we run outside. Half of the buildings are crushed.

"Follow us!" Ulrich yells. He hesitates but does. We run towards the forest and we go down the ladder.

"Why are we going in the sewers?!" Trevor asks.

"Just be quiet!"

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

The elevator door opened and I turned around.

"Why is Trevor here?" I ask.

"Where are we?" Trevor asks.

"Trevor, just make sure nothing happens to Jeremy or that computer thing," Ulrich says.

"Um…okay?" he says standing towards me.

"Who is that Einstein?" Odd asks through the speakers.

"Odd? Is that you?" Trevor asks.

"Is that Trevor?" Aelita asks.

"Aelita! Odd!" Trevor yells. The elevator door closes.

"Trevor, just understand this," I say. "If you don't protect me and this computer, we're dead."

"Okay," he gulps.

"Virtualization," I say virtualizing Yumi and Ulrich.

"Earthquake!"

**Odd's P.O.V.**

"Is anyone else sick of Xana?" I roll my eyes once everyone is here. We're in the Mountain Sector and debris was falling from everywhere.

"Always have, always will," Aelita says.

"I'll get the vehicles," Yumi says as the symbols on her cheeks glow. The vehicles soon appear.

"Get on!" Aelita yells as we jump on.

"Guys, the earthquakes are getting worse, Trevor almost broke his arm," Jeremy said.

"I'm fine," Trevor's voice is heard in the background.

"Just hurry guys!" Jeremy says. "The tower should be close ahead."

"Got it," I say as we speed up. We turn a few corners and see a pair of hornets near us. The tower is through a cave ahead.

"Aelita and I will go ahead!" Ulrich yelled. "You guys fight them off and join us!"

"Okay!" Yumi yells dodging a few attacks. I see manta rays flying ahead with William on one.

"I'll get him, you stop the hornets!" I yell to Yumi. She already took out a few.

"Okay! Odd! Move!" I turn my head up to see the second before the sword pierces through me.

Damn.

**Sunshine's P.O.V.**

I couldn't find anyone I knew. Aelita didn't come down and Yumi, Jeremy, and Ulrich weren't in sight. And I couldn't find Odd either.

If Odd was here he'd hold me and play with my purple streak on my blonde head; it's heredity in my family. He'd call me Sunshine and smile. Then he would make a few idiotic jokes to make me laugh and I would indeed laugh. Then everything would be alright.

Nothing was alright.

"Move girl!" Sissi shoved me.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to kill you!" I yell. She turns towards me.

"Like you could, all you can…," she stops when I charge at her. She screams and I flip her over.

"All I can what?" I yell to her.

"Mad girl! Someone help me!" she yells.

"Stop that! Both of you!" Jim picks me up and these two nerdy boys help Sissi up. "Noel, you know better!"

"Hm…."

**I hope you like my Trevor and Noel shipping; they will be frenemies now. Or maybe something more? Hey, you never know? Well I know but you guys don't.**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot**


	11. A Friendly Game of Dodgeball

**Hi! I noticed they never said what Yumi's mother name was in the series so I decided to just make one up. Enjoy!**

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

Instead of the monsters and William staying by me, they just flew off to Ulrich and Aelita. I run to the overwing and start to fly over by them.

Both of them are now on the ground with no vehicle. I get down there and grab Aelita. She jumps on and I jump off.

"What are you doing?" she asks/yells.

"Go!" I yell. She starts flying towards the tower with the hornets on her tail. The manta rays and William stay with us. William jumps down.

"No hello?" Xana asks; it wasn't William anymore. Just Xana in William's body. I take out my Sais and Ulrich takes out his blades.

"I guess we're just getting right down to business. Nothing wrong with that."

We charged at him.

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

I hate those stupid hornets.

"Ow!" I yell getting hit in the shoulder. "Jeremy, how many life points do I have left?"

"Sorry Princess, Jeremy may have accidentally got knocked out, Trevor's still shielding the computer though," Odd says. "You have 188."

"Great," I sigh. "Energy Shield!" I hit two hornets but there was five more.

"Hurry Aelita, it's getting ugly up here," Odd says worry in his voice.

"How are Ulrich and Yumi doing?" I ask.

"Alright so far," he says. Another hit in the shoulder. "You have 116 life points, be careful Aelita."

"I know," I sigh. I turn the corner and see the tower ahead. Something hits the overwing and I fall and hit the ground.

"60 life points Aelita!" Odd yells. I get up and use my wings to fly the rest of the way there. I dodge a few more attacks and I'm a few feet away from the tower when I get hit.

"Damn!" I yell; I'm not disintegrating yet.

"5 life points!" Odd yells. I run into the tower and sigh of relief. I float up to the top level and walk forward. I use my handprint to unlock it and look at all the information.

I don't have time to get it though.

"Get ready Odd!" I yell. "It's deactivated now!"

"Return to the past now!"

* * *

**Still Aelita's P.O.V.**

"…we were having this major heat wave," Noel says. I realize where I am. "So Odd has called me Sunshine ever since. And now all you guys are."

"That's cool!" I say as we open the door to my room. "I'm going to get my notes that Jeremy borrowed, be back soon."

"Alright," she smiles. I walk to Jeremy's room and open the door. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd have already beaten me to it. Jeremy was sitting at his computer and everyone else is sitting on the beds.

"I think we need another Lyoko warrior," Ulrich says.

"We do," I say.

"So how about Trevor?" Yumi asks.

"He did save the Supercomputer," Jeremy says. "And me…partly."

"Let's do it," I say.

"You sure?" Jeremy asks.

"He proved himself, didn't he?" I ask.

"He did-," Odd says but Yumi cuts him off.

"I'm in," Yumi says standing up.

"Me too," Ulrich says.

"Why not?" Odd gets up.

"If he turns out like William…fine," Jeremy gives in.

"Then it's decided."

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

"You're kidding me?" Trevor says. We just told him everything; we were in the Supercomputer room.

"Trevor, we're not," Yumi says.

"So…this Xana stuff, everything, is all true?" he asks.

"If you agree to it, we'll scan you and you'll become a Lyoko warrior. You'll remember yesterday and be able to remember when we do a return to the past," Jeremy says. "But if you do, Xana will hunt for you like us. Pick your choice."

"Show him the scanner room first," I say. We go down to scanner room and Trevor walks around.

"You're actually serious," he says.

"I promise," I say. He sighs and nods.

"Alright, I'll do it," he says. We smile and Jeremy goes up the elevator.

"Just go in the scanner," Jeremy says once he's back in the Supercomputer room. Trevor hesitantly walks in. The doors close.

"Scanning Trevor. Transferring Trevor. Saving Trevor," Jeremy says and the doors open minutes later.

"You should remember everything from yesterday now," I say.

"That was awesome," he says giving a small smile. He's still not normal Trevor but he's getting there.

"Alright, don't get super excited," Yumi says walking over to him. "You have to vow that you'll never tell a soul without our permission."

"Promise," he says. "Now what do I do now?" I look towards Odd and he looks towards me.

"ICE CREAM!" we yell at the same exact time.

"What about ice cream?" Jeremy asks as the elevator doors open.

"They want-," Yumi starts but we finish her sentence.

"ICE CREAM!" we yell again.

"Do any of you guys even have money?" Aelita says. Our smiles fade.

"Does anyone else have money?" I ask.

"Please…," Odd begs.

"I'm broke," Yumi says. "Don't get my allowance until tomorrow."

"I'm lactose tolerant anyway," Trevor says.

"No money here," Aelita shrugs. We turn towards Jeremy.

"Hey, don't look at me!" he says as we get in the elevator.

"Hey, tomorrow we're going to the movies with Aelita, wanna come?" I ask Trevor.

"Can't, afterschool I have a detention," he says. I get confused instantly; Trevor never had a detention before. What happened to him?

"Oh, well we'll save you some popcorn then," Aelita smiles.

"If Odd doesn't eat it all first…," Yumi says.

"I am not that hungry!" Odd yells.

"It's dinner time at Kadic," Yumi says calmly.

"WHAT! We gotta go!" Odd yells running ahead.

"Wait up!" Aelita yells. Trevor runs after them and Jeremy instead of running takes the pothole exit.

"You staying for dinner?" I ask Yumi.

"I don't know, maybe?" she says.

"C'mon, it's Trevor's first dinner as a Lyoko warrior, that's special," I say trying to convince her.

"Fine, I'll just call my mom when I get there," she says and starts running. I run after her.

"Why are you running?" I yell.

"You seriously think Odd will leave some food for us?"

**Odd's P.O.V.**

"This…is…amazing!" I yelled taking another bite. Today for dinner we were having breakfast for dinner.

And guess what's in breakfast for dinner.

BACON!

"You're such a pig, you know that?" Aelita laughs throwing a napkin to me. I wipe my face and smile.

"It's bacon! My weakness!" I say having another bite.

"No, food is your weakness," Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys!" Sunshine says walking up to us. "What's he doing here?"

"Who?" I ask.

"Moonlight, is it?" Trevor asks.

"Trevy, is it?" she asks.

"Don't call me that!" they yell at the same exact time. Alright, my sister is having a fight with Trevor. They both don't take any crap from anyone. This can't be good….

"Um…you guys know each other?" Ulrich asks.

"Yeah, Moonlight over here knocked me over," he said gruffly.

"You're the jerk who walked into me!" she yelled.

"Quiet down you two, it's dinner time," I say. Sunshine sits next to me.

"Still…," Sunshine crosses her arms.

"Well, this is awkward," Yumi says getting up. "My dad is picking me up at the gates."

"I'll come with!" Ulrich volunteers; of course he does.

"Okay," she says as they walk off.

"I got homework to do," Trevor says. "See ya tomorrow Odd! Bye Moonlight!"

"Don't call me that!" she yells.

"I'm got homework too," Jeremy gets up and leaves.

"I got time," Aelita smiles. "I'm probably going to stay up until midnight anyway."

"Why?" Sunshine asks.

"Tomorrow's her birthday Sunshine!" I smile.

"Oh yeah! I wrapped your present this morning!" she smiled.

"It's your second day here, you didn't have to get me a present," Aelita says a bit stunned.

"It's your birthday! And you're my roommate! I had to," she smiled. I ate my last piece of bacon and wipe my face.

"I'm full," I say as Aelita and I put our trays away.

"See you gals tomorrow!" I yawn.

"'Night!"

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next day and prayed to God that there'd be no Xana today. Just on my birthday, one 24 hour period, that Xana won't attack. I sat up and saw Sunshine was sleeping at the foot of my bed holding a present. I lightly tap her shoulder.

"Hm…oh you're awake," she smiled and slowly sat up. "I must've fallen asleep."

"It's fine, but why were you sleeping at the foot of my bed?" I ask curious.

"'Cause it's your birthday silly! I woke up at 5 so I could decorate and…," she says but I cut her off.

"Wait you decorated?" I rub the sleep out of my eyes and look around. The whole room is full of streamers and there's so many helium balloons coating the ceiling you literally cannot see the ceiling. I thought the best part was how she did the door; now it had an awesome basketball hoop on it with streamers coming down the sides.

"Yeah, I expected you to get up early so I did, but you were asleep," she said. "I sat on your bed expecting you to get up soon but you were so sleepy. Then I must've fallen asleep."

"This is awesome!" I say getting up off my bed. There's a small basketball rack by the door and I pick a small ball up. Yumi taught me the sport last year; she's amazing at it. With her being so tall I bet it's easy for her. She tried out this year but guess who was judging tryouts; Sissi.

Usually Yumi will take me to a basketball court near the park so we could practice. If it's cold or bad weather then we use the indoor gym to play. I've been getting better but with Xana attacking so much I can barely practice with her like we used to.

"Yumi told me you're really good at it so when I went shopping with her we picked it out," Sunshine says. I smile; Yumi thought I was really good!

"So Sunshine…," I smile. "Wha'cha' holding behind your back?" I turn towards here.

"If you want it," she says taking out the present from behind her back. "You better come get it!" She opens the door and runs out. I'm wearing my pajamas; a pink tank top with blue pants and my bunny slippers. But somehow that doesn't stop me from chasing after her.

"Sunshine! I am so going to get ya!" I laugh/yell.

"If you can!" she yells back taking a rough right turn. I turn and she's still ten feet ahead of me.

"Man, you're fast…," I mumble.

"Give up yet?" Noel laughs as we start going down the stairs.

"Never!" I yell. We reach the bottom of the stairs and I start to go down a few hallways and turns. Noel turns and goes into a door. I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone yells.

"What?" I say. We're in Jeremy's room and I didn't notice we were even going this way. A bunch of multi-colored streamers are everywhere and a huge banner that says 'Lucky Number 13!' on it. I smile.

"Did we surprise ya?" Ulrich asks. He was sitting with Odd on one bed while Yumi and Sunshine were on the bed across from them. Surprisingly instead of being at his regular spot near the computer, Jeremy was sitting on the floor by Odd.

"Ya," I say still panting. "This is so cool! You guys did this all?"

"Yeah, we did this room and Sunshine did yours," Yumi smiles.

"She loves the basketball hoop," Noel says to Yumi.

"Basketball hoop?" Jeremy asks.

"I'll show you guys later," I sigh.

"Alright, you get one present from each of us here, and then the other at the movies," Ulrich says.

"Cool," I smile and sit down by Yumi. Kiwi jumps into my lap and lays down.

"So…who's first?" Odd asks.

"I'll go," Yumi says and hands me a present.

"Thanks, but I'll wait to open yours later, for tradition," I smile and put the large present to the side.

"Okay," Yumi smiled. "You go Odd."

"Okay!" Odd laughs and throws me a medium-sized box. I take off the wrapping and see he duct-taped the whole entire box.

"How am I going to get all this duct tape off?" I ask.

"Odd! She's never going to get it open!" Ulrich asks.

"Try again Princess," Odd smiles. I look at the box again and there's a lid on the top. I take the lid off and look inside.

"It's adorable!" I take out the stuffed animal; it's a lion and I love it.

"Awww, that's cute," Yumi says looking at it.

"I'm surprised Odd actually knew what to get," Sunshine laughs.

"What are you going to name it?" Odd asks me.

"I don't know…," I say petting Kiwi. "Um…Charlie."

"Charlie the Lion," Sunshine says holding it.

"So Mr. Charlie it is," Odd smiles. "Your turn Ulrich."

"Here you are," He hands me a small bag. I open it and move the tissue paper to the side.

"Awesome," I say taking out a small set of nail-polish.

"I hope you like those colors, it was hard going to the check-out counter with only nail-polish in my bag," he smiles. I laugh.

"He made me help him," Yumi says. "And as punishment I made him buy them alone." I laugh even harder.

"Your turn Einstein," Ulrich nudged him trying to change the subject.

"Here you go Aelita," he smiles handing me a bag. I open it and look inside; socks.

"Oh cool, I needed some new ones," I smile; they were nice but it's my birthday, a little more effort would be nice.

"There's more," he smiles wider.

"Okay," I look in again and see a pink pocket dictionary. "Nice, love the color." It was nice but does that mean he doesn't think I speak well? Hm.

"You're welcome Aelita," he smiles broader. "I guess it's your turn Noel."

"Yeah! Here you go!" she hand me the present that I chased her all around for. I smile and open it.

"Cute!" I say looking at the shoes; they were maybe 1 inch wedges. I loved them.

"You like them?" she asks.

"Like them, they're awesome!" I smile more.

"Guys! It's breakfast!" Odd yells opening the door. "C'mon!"

"I got to go get dressed, see you guys soon!" I say walking out of there holding my presents.

"Okay! See ya!" Yumi yells. As I'm walking up the stairs I take out Yumi's present and open it; it must be from her Aunt's. It has more of that shampoo and conditioner, but now it's full of perfume and make up. I love it. I see a little note attached inside:

_Dear Aelita,_

_ Hope you like it all! I decided instead of waiting until the movies to give you your "big" present like everyone else I did it before, have a great birthday!_

_ Yumi_

I smiled; I was actually kinda glad she gave me this before. It made me start to think of the "big" presents everyone else was supposedly going to get me at the movies. So many things popped in my head. Absurd ones like a car and average ones like jewelry.

It still got me thinking though…

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

"Hey guys," Aelita said walking to us. She wore a purple dress and her new wedges. Odd was wearing khakis and a green t-shirt with purple sneakers. Sunshine wore a blue scarf with a matching blue skirt, also with a white shirt. She had on a pair of brown small boots on and her hair was down as always. Jeremy wore a blue sweater and jeans, also a pair of sandals. Ulrich wore a black t-shirt, jeans, and red sneakers.

As for me, I wore jean shorts and a black t-shirt with a dark blue sweatshirt on top. I had on a pair of black small boots that kinda looked like Sunshine's but were a bit more basic.

Tonight we have to look really cheesy/formal; Aelita's rules. She says we have to freak people out by acting all formal and stuff. I love the idea but I'm going to have to wear a dress. I'll get over it though; the guys have to suits.

"Oh Aelita, my mom made you some cookies," I say getting them out of my backpack.

"She didn't leave any for us?" Odd's eyes widened. He loved my Mom's cookies.

"She actually got us all some," I say taking a few bags out. The biggest was for Odd. I handed them over.

"Those are for you and Sunshine," I warn him.

"Really? I have to share?" he moaned.

"Get over it," I say.

"Hey guys," Trevor comes and sits by Ulrich and Jeremy.

"Trevor," I start to remember. "My mom made some cookies for you too."

"Yeah!" he smiled. "Aunt Sakura is a really good cook."

"Huh? What does Trevy mean?" Sunshine says ignored.

"Well Moonlight, we're cousins you know," Trevor sighed.

"Really? Poor Yumi…," Sunshine was getting a bit out of hand.

"Alright, that's enough," I stop it then. "It's Aelita's birthday and you two deserve to show some respect by not arguing. Got it?"

"Yes," they gulped. I've noticed I can be pretty nasty when I'm mad.

"Speaking of your birthday, here you go," Trevor handed over a CD. "Sorry I didn't wrap it."

"Awesome, I didn't know the Subdigitals album was out yet!" Aelita smiles.

"Just came out yesterday," he smiles.

"You so have to let me borrow that!" Odd exclaims.

"Me too," Ulrich smiles.

"Don't we have class soon?" Jeremy asks. I look at my phone; I'm going to be late!

"Yeah, I got to go," I say getting up. "C'mon Sunshine."

"Coming, see ya guys. Bye Trev," she says getting up.

"Don't run into someone Moonlight!" he yells.

"Don't call me that!" she yells back.

Oh brother.

**Odd's P.O.V.**

For the one time in my life, Physics went by quickly. Now it was Gym. I put on my purple t-shirt and retied my shoes.

"Odd hurry up! We're playing Dodgeball today!" Ulrich said walking up to me.

"Give me a minute," I say and finish tying my shoes.

"Let's go!" he yells. I run out with him and the girls are sitting on the bleachers with Jeremy too.

"Hey guys!" Aelita smiles.

"Are you going to play Einstein?" I ask.

"Depends, what are we playing?" he asks.

"Dodgeball," I smile.

"Then no, much too dangerous," he says taking out his book.

"Aw c'mon Jeremy, you say that for every sport," Ulrich says.

"For me 'cause it's my birthday?" Aelita smiled.

"Fine, only for Aelita," he said. I slightly frown and decide to change the subject.

"So how far have you gotten into the bet Yumi?" I ask.

"I'm much better than you so far," she smiles.

"Cocky, are you? Well then…," I say walking down the bleachers to go see Jim.

"Odd, don't! You're going to make us run again!" Yumi yells.

"Trust me!" I yell.

"Yes Della Robia," Jim says looking at his clipboard.

"So…Jim," I start but I hear Yumi behind me.

"Hey Jim, I was wondering when you started liking Yolande? Is she the gal that you married?" she asks. I widen my eyes.

"What?" Jim says.

"I was just wondering…," she said getting a bit nervous. "She obviously is in love with you…so I wondered; maybe you guys had a thing going on back then?" I saw her cross her fingers and I laughed. Jim gave me a mad look so I looked down.

"Ms. Ishiyama," Jim started. "I can't believe you just came down here to tell me that and because of this I have only one thing to say."

"Um…," I said mad that she was probably going to kill me for doing this.

"Does she really love me?" he asks. Yumi sighs.

"Sir, if you do not already know the answer to that question, you are blind," Yumi says a small smirk appearing.

"Why thank you," he smiles. "Alright you two, back on the bleachers you go." Once we get up there we start to crack up.

"What did you guys do?" Ulrich asks.

"He's so blind," Yumi says. I crack up even more.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asks.

"I have no idea," Aelita says. Soon the laughter dies down and we're just sighing dramatically.

"Alright class, all of you come down here!" Jim yells. We all come down and stand by him. "Dodgeball today, so Matthew and Ulrich are team captains."

"God," I heard Ulrich mutter before going up there.

"Okay, pick your teams and start. Ulrich you're on this side, Matthew the other. You know the rules," he says. "Ulrich pick first."

"Odd," Ulrich says. I jog over and high-five him.

"Yumi," Matthew's smiling like crazy. I look towards Yumi; she's mad. Really mad.

"Did he seriously…?" Ulrich whispers to me.

"Yup," I nod. Yumi walks up stiffly to Matthew and stands on the right side of him with her arms crossed.

"Aelita," Ulrich says. She comes up near me.

"Yumi's pissed," she whispers to me as we start getting other people. Jeremy's on our team too but he was too busy reading to notice anything wrong. Soon we have our team and we get to our side of the wall.

"I know she is," I whisper back. A bunch of dodgeballs are in the middle of the gym ready to be taken.

"When I blow the whistle you can go," Jim says. "Ready…."

I get in running position.

"Set…."

I look at Matthew's beady eyes and lock on my target.

"Go!"

The whistle blows.

**OOOOOHHHH! Drama! Hope you guys like this chapter! I sure did writing it! :)**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot**


	12. Formal Talk

**Hiya! **

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

Jim blows the whistle and everyone's running; well mostly everyone. Some kids are with Jeremy hiding near the wall. But everyone else is running for the balls in the middle of the gym. Odd and Ulrich managed to get a ball but I'm too slow. We're not allowed to throw the ball until we touch the wall. I run back and wait for the guys to touch the wall.

"Here goes nothing!" Odd yells throwing the ball towards the other side. He hits Sissi and she walks off. I smile but try to dodge a bunch of balls coming from everywhere. A ball falls in front of me and I pick it up. I get up to the front and hit a girl whose name I don't know. Then I see Yumi in the corner of my eye.

"Sorry!" she yells and throws the ball at me. I dodge it and throw a ball near me back at her. She uses her gymnastics background to her advantage and easily dodges it. I hurry and get up and run back to my side of the gym.

"Hey pinkie!" I hear someone yell. I turn and see Matthew a few feet away with a ball. "Time to…." He stops when a ball hits him in the chest.

"You're out Matt!" Odd yells. I smile and look back to Matt.

He throws the ball at me.

Hard.

Being completely stunned, I lose my balance and fell on my butt. He hit me in the shoulder and it hurts.

"Dude! That's a foul!" Odd yells coming towards me. He gives me a hand and helps me up.

"It was accidental," Matt says. "Now if you excuse me, I was hit so I'm out." He just walked away.

"Jackass…," Odd mumbled. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," I say. "Let's just play."

"Alright!" his smile comes back. I just think I have a bruise so it's not bad. I just pick up another ball and start again to try to get the other team out. Ulrich just got Yumi out and now he was laughing, but because he was laughing someone hit him. Now it's only about seven of us on each team.

When I was dodging a ball, Odd got hit and went out. Then I got out a few minutes after and I went to the sidelines with everyone else. There was only one person left on our court.

Jeremy.

"C'mon!" Ulrich yells. Yumi came over here once I got out, now we were on the bleachers looking at the game. Jeremy bends down to pick up a ball when he gets hit. We all moan and walk down by him.

"Nice try," I say helping him up.

"You still did good Einstein," Odd smiles.

"I hate Dodgeball," Jeremy moans adjusting his glasses and walks off. We just laugh.

"Go change everyone," Jim said. "Oh and Aelita and Odd, the Della Robia cousins come here."

"You know she's not my cousin right?" Odd says but then panics; why did he say that?

"What?" Jim says. "I thought you two were related."

"Well, we were going to be," I say trying to think of a story. "But then Odd's Aunt called of the wedding to my dad so we actually were never related."

"Okay, I'll tell the office that later," he says hesitantly but nods. "I just wanted to ask what happened with Matthew."

"He hit me in the shoulder," I say.

"On purpose," Odd says.

"Well, it…maybe could've been…um…," I stutter not sure what to say.

"Well it is Dodgeball, you're supposed to try to get someone out," Jim says.

"But…."

"Dismissed."

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

Literature was awful. I had to read my presentation to the class and I so wasn't prepared; I got a C. It's a passing grade so I'll take it. But my Dad's not going to. For French class we had a Sub because Mrs. Leveque was sick or something. Her sub this middle-aged man with long hair, he about gave Odd a detention. Luckily the bell rang just in time.

Now it's time for my favorite class with Mr. Gregory. Mr. Gregory's an older man, he has the grey hair to prove it, and he sure has an awesome laugh. Not just a regular laugh everyone else has, that hearty good-natured laugh you see in the movies when a man's grandchildren decide to sit on his lap. That was the best thing about Mr. Gregory.

That and that he hated Matthew.

"Alright, get in your seats," he would also say that everyday with one of his famous hearty laughs. Odd and Aelita loved him too; this was their favorite class also. Well Odd's is probably Lunch.

But when I came in the classroom all I saw was another Sub.

"Class, calm down," he says. He looks like he was just a tall teenager; with the huge acne covering his face. "I'm Mr. Greene. I'm subbing for Mr. Gregory."

"Great…," Odd mumbles.

"And what's your name?" he asks Odd.

"Della Robia," he says annoyed.

"Well then, Della, why won't you tell the class how religion and government intertwine in any country," he says mad. Did he seriously think his name was Della?

"Well then, Mr. Greene, do you really think my name is Della?" he says annoyed.

"What?" Mr. Greene says.

"His name is Odd. Odd Della Robia," I say annoyed.

"Oh, and your name?" he asks me now.

"Ulrich Stern," I say.

"Well then, Ulrich Stern, why wont…," he gets cut off by Sissi.

"Can you just start the lesson? I mean c'mon," she yells.

"And your name?" he asks turning towards her. How many times has this guy done this?

"Elizabeth Delmas, the principle's daughter her at Kadic," she said.

"Oh, well, let's just get started then…," he starts but I barely pay any attention.

I feel something hit my leg and I see the piece of paper. I open it:

_Can you believe this guy? Calling me Della and all that crap?_

I write back:

_Odd we're going to get in more trouble if we pass notes, but yeah he's a jerk._

I throw it back to him and then something hits my shoulder. I look at it and see another note; this one is from Aelita.

_What are you doing? Mr. G will get you guys in trouble! And you two are NOT getting a detention on my b-day?!_

_ ~Aelita_

I sighed and wrote back again:

_Odd started it! And I doubt we're going to get in trouble. I think we're going to watch a video on government or something so he won't notice._

I hand it back to her. Aelita's behind me while Odd is next to me. We're right next to the door with us in the middle row. I look to my feet again and another note is there. I pick it up and read it:

_Aelita just gave me a note so I'm not the only one who's passing them. And you just passed a note back to me and her! You're passing too! What the heck is this video about? And when is LUNCH! I'm so hungry!_

I gave a small smile and waited until the room went dark for the movie to start. Mr. Greene went out in the hallway to get something so I think we'll be okay. I write back to Odd:

_You're always hungry. _

I put it by his foot and went to grab another note from Aelita. It read:

_Tell Odd NO MORE NOTES! People are already looking at us weird._

_ ~Aelita_

Instead of writing back I put the note in my pocket and turned around; I gave her a small thumbs up but then I felt another note at my feet. I picked it up and read it:

_I think him calling me Della is an insult to my family name. I should sue him! Or write a letter! But I will probably sue him!_

I sigh and after another mean look from Aelita, I put the note in my pocket. Odd rolls his eyes at me but doesn't write another note. I sigh and start to watch the boring movie about something I've already forgotten about.

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

Even though 8th period is Study Hall for the gang, it's my Study Hall too. Except that the 9th grade has a different Study Hall on the other side of the school. Wednesday I went to the 8th grade Study Hall and we played Pool. Yesterday I couldn't because I had to re-make a test in Algebra.

But today I thought I'd go over and hang out.

I walk over to my locker and start putting my combo in. Our lockers here are full length lockers, not those half-lockers we use for gym class. I open it and put my backpack in.

Aelita put a mirror in here for me and even though I said I didn't want it, I really wanted it. I take a small brush out of the top compartment and start to brush my hair. After getting all the small knots out I put the brush away and put my hair up in a ponytail. Then I close my locker and begin walking down the hall when I hear something. More like someone. I turn the corner and hear another noise coming from the janitor's closet.

"What," I say coming near it. I knock first and the noise stops abruptly. I open the door and look inside.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go," Noel says tears stroked down her cheeks. "Yumi? Is that you?"

"Sunshine, what happened?" I ask closing the door behind me.

"This guy asked me if I was Della Robia's brother," she said.

"What was his name?" I ask.

"He said just a friend who got out," she mumbled.

"Matt," I spit out the word. "What did he do?"

"He was drinking soda or something," she says sobbing now. "And then he said this was payback and soaked me with it." I looked at her clothes; her cute little blue and white outfit was coated with an orange tinted liquid.

"Well Matt is a jerk, all right," I say. "Stay here and calm yourself; I know what to do."

"Be back soon, promise?" she asks sniffling.

"You got it," I say and walk out of the room. I run back to my locker and put the combo in once again. It opens quickly and I take out a bag from the bottom of it. Aelita and I decided to each make on at the sleepover; an outfit emergency kit. It contains the essentials: two skirts, two pairs of shorts, one pair of jeans, a dress, two shirts, and a jacket. I have an extra pair of shoes in here somewhere too. They're all are very crowded in the bag and make it bulge everywhere. I take that and shut my locker door. I run back to the janitor's closet and come in.

"What's that?" Sunshine asks.

"Change into this," I say handing her the bag. "Your shoes look fine to wear. There should be something in there that will fit you; you look like you're close to my size."

"Thanks," she smiles opening the bag.

"I'll be at my locker, come there when you're done," I say and walk out of the room. I walk the route back to my locker and for the third time open it. Soon Sunshine comes and hands me the bag. She's wearing a pair of jean shorts, a dark blue blouse, and her same blue scarf.

"The scarf didn't get wet?" I ask.

"Nope," she smiles. "Do you have some make up? I bet I look horrible."

"Go ahead," I let her use some of the make up I stashed in my top compartment and she gladly obliged.

"Thanks," she smiles once she's done. Now she looks like her normal self: happy with blush on her cheeks.

"What class are you supposed to be in?" I ask.

"French," she says.

"Alright, go in there and when the teacher asks where you been say you had a locker jam," I say.

"Okay, thanks," she runs off. I check the time; she probably won't even make because the bells supposed to ring any—

"RING!" the bell rang.

Or now.

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

After Math I went into my room with Yumi to change in our formal attire; I specially asked them all to look like this. We had to get there early so we could at least finish all the movies before 1 a.m.

I got dressed in a blue one shoulder dress. The one side that connected was long sleeve and touched my right wrist. It went down to the middle of my knee and waist and I loved it. I put on a pair of blue strappy heels that I could barely walk in. Yumi and I made a bet; whoever took off their heels first had to talk in a British accent the rest of the time. If they got out of character they owe the winner five bucks. Each time they get out of character the money doubles: 5, 10, 20, 40, etc.

"You look great!" Yumi says coming back in after changing in the bathroom down the hall.

"You do too!" I say; she does look amazing. She wore a spaghetti strap red dress that went down to the middle of her knee and waist in the front while in the back it flowed down to her knee. It was covered with a black rose design all over it. She wore a pair of red pumps to finish it.

"Thanks," she smiled as we looked in the mirror. "Do you mind putting my hair in a bun for me?"

"Only if you help me find my earrings," I sigh and walk towards my dresser. The door opens and Sunshine comes in.

"You guys look great!" she smiled.

"Thanks," Yumi smiles.

"Thanks," I smile too. "Sunshine put Yumi's hair in a bun for me; I have to find my silver hoop earrings…."

"Okay," she says starting to put Yumi's hair in a bun. I look everywhere for my hoop earrings but I can't find them.

"This look good Aelita?" Yumi asks. I turn around and look at her.

"Great, now can you two help me find my earrings," I whine.

"They're right here," Sunshine says sitting on my bed. I run to her and grab them.

"Thank you!" I smile and go to the mirror and put them on. "Look good?"

"Great," Yumi smiles.

"You should see the guys, they look so ridiculous," she smiles. "Jeremy's the only wearing a black suit; Odd's wearing a purple one and Ulrich's wearing that old fashioned blue one."

"You got to be kidding me?" I turn towards her laughing.

"Just wait until you see them…," she sighs.

"You sure you're going to be fine here?" Yumi asks.

"You sound like my mother," she moans. "I'm going to be in the library the whole entire time. I'll be fine."

"Good," I say helping Yumi do her eye shadow I put a silver color on her eyes and accent it with a bit of red glitter. "You put on the mascara."

"Here, I got some in my purse," she says and takes out a black mini-bag.

"Ooh! That's cute!" I say going over to her.

"You guys sound like teenagers…," Sunshine laughs.

"We are teenagers, aren't we?" Yumi smiles. "But I guess we are being a bit more girly than normal."

"Today we have to be formal, not girly," I reminded her adding some more lip gloss to my lips and putting it back in my pink purse.

"I think we're good," Yumi says finishing adding mascara to her eyes.

"You look great, how do I look?" I ask.

"Beautiful, you both look beautiful," Sunshine says annoyed. "Now just go already, I can't stand your girly talk anymore."

"Formal talk," I remind her.

"Fine, 'formal' talk," she sighs. "Now go have fun. Have a great birthday Aelita! You're last present from me will be on your bed when you come back!"

"Thanks!" I yell shutting the door. I wobble as we walk on the hallway but she does too. But once we reach the stairs we both get nervous.

"How 'bout we at least help ourselves down the stairs?" she smiles. I nod and we lock arms. We take each step at a time but we laugh everytime we trip.

"This is so hard," I laugh. We got halfway down the stairs and we're already cracking up.

"I'm gonna fall!" she laughs and holds on to me for more support.

"Why didn't we just take the elevator?" I ask. We crack up even more but soon make it down the final steps of stairs.

"Okay, are you alright?" Yumi asks.

"Does my make up look okay?" I ask.

"Great, how does mine look?" she asks as we walk down the hall towards Jeremy's room; that's where we're supposed to meet the guys.

"Amazing," I smile. We soon reach the door. "Ready?"

"Go ahead," she smiles.

"You fellas decent yet?" I ask with a laugh escaping my lips. Yumi's cracking up too behind me.

"Come on in!" Odd yells. We wobble in and see the guys.

"You look ridiculous!" Yumi laughs.

"Jeremy's the only one who actually looks normal!" I laugh harder. Just as Noel said, Ulrich was in blue and Odd was in purple.

"We look handsome don't we?" Ulrich asks.

"All three of you look very formal," I smile.

"Why thank you my lady," Odd bows.

"Is it time to reveal the movies?" Jeremy asks as all the guys sit down on his bed. Yumi and I stay standing up.

"Yeah," I say still standing.

"Are you two gonna sit down?" Ulrich asks.

"If we sit down now, we will probably never get up," Yumi says. I nod with her.

"Alright, so because we're watching Aelita's movie first, what is it?" Odd asks.

"I picked…," I loved keeping them in suspense. "Grease." Moans came from the guys and I laughed.

"Guys, calm down, jeez," Yumi laughed. "Ulrich, your turn."

"I picked Rocky," Ulrich said. We all nodded; I love the movie. "Jeremy?"

"I picked Back To The Future," he said. Our eyes widened a bit; I never he liked any movie that wasn't really full of some life lesson? Hm. "It's a good movie, Yumi?"

"Oh, it's my turn," she said. "I picked Jurassic Park."

"I thought you said it was playing in theaters," I say remembering the hint she gave me. Jurassic Park wasn't a newer movie.

"They were having a classic movie special this weekend," she says "Odd?"

"Yeah, me and Ulrich found that ours were already playing," he says "Who ya gonna call? Ghostbusters!"

"Oh great," Yumi moaned. "Now he's going to sing that all the time tonight." I giggle.

"It's an awesome song! And you know you want to sing too!" Odd smiled. "Am I the last person?"

"Yeah, I guess you are," I smile. "I guess it's time to go then."

"Wait! What about the presents!" Yumi yelled.

"Oh yeah," I've completely forgotten.

"Me first!" Odd whined.

"Alright," I smile and take the box behind his back. I take the wrapping paper off and open the box. "Odd, this is beautiful!" I hold up the necklace and looked at each of its small details.

"Is that a diamond necklace?" Yumi says in awe.

"I think it is…," I can't believe my eyes. How did he get money to buy this? And he bought this all for me?

"Do you like it?" Odd asks.

"It's amazing!" I exclaim. It's a silver diamond necklace and it's filled with so many shapes and sizes of diamonds I can't count.

"Thank you!" I give him a hug uncontrollably but I don't want to make it awkward so I let go quickly.

"Your welcome Princess," Odd smiled. "Try to top that guys!"

"Do you want me to put it on you?" Yumi asks me.

"Yes!" I squeal. She puts it on in seconds and I feel the diamonds against my skin and I shiver. Once it's on I feel the one diamond in the front that's hanging down and smile wide.

"Who's next?" Ulrich asks.

"I'll go," Yumi says handing me a pink basketball. "My rules are if it's not wrapped, it's not a gift. Think of this as…I don't know, that I'm just giving something to you."

"Alright," I say holding the ball. "This is so cool! Thanks Yumi!"

"You can use that ball when you want to practice," Yumi smiles.

"Awesome," I smile looking at it once again. I give her a small side hug; if I give a hug to everyone else it won't be so awkward that I gave one to Odd.

"I'll go next," Ulrich said handing me a large flat box. I smiled and open it; this huge make up set. "Aw thanks!" I go up and give him a small hug.

"This time I bought it all by myself," Ulrich says

"He was calling me the whole entire time," Yumi says hanging her head. I laugh and look again at the contents of the make up set.

"I guess I'm last," Jeremy says handing me a small box. "Happy Birthday Aelita." I smile and open the box and gasp a bit. I never knew Jeremy would buy jewelry? It was an anklet filled with this greenish gem.

"This is so pretty!" I smile and give him a small hug.

"It's your birthstone, emerald," Jeremy says.

"I love it!" I say.

"I guess it's time to go then," Yumi smiles and the guys get up.

"I'll leave my gifts here and pick them up after," I smile again looking at them.

"C'mon! We apparently have to see Grease…."

* * *

**Jeremy's P.O.V**

We were at the movie theater now and I couldn't stop thinking of Aelita's small hug and how she smiled when she saw the anklet. I've never been in a jewelry store before this so I'm so glad she liked it.

The girls on the way here were falling every-so-often so they were using Odd and Ulrich for support. I felt a little sad; Aelita could always use me for support. I shrugged it off; she loved my anklet.

"What are you guys going to be seeing tonight?" the ticket guy asks us.

"First we're seeing Grease apparently," Odd moans and we pay for our tickets and Odd pays for Aelita's. Then we went over to the concessions.

"Odd, we're seeing five movies, don't pig out," Ulrich warned him.

"I won't! Jeez…," Odd says. "I am hungry though."

"You're always hungry," I say.

"Am not!" he whines like a toddler.

"How are your feet feeling?" Yumi asks.

"Fine so far, how 'bout you?" Aelita asks back.

"I'm definitely not going to talk like a Brit," Yumi smiled.

"What?" I ask.

"Long story," Aelita moans.

"They made a bet," Ulrich says.

"Whoever takes their shoes off first has to talk British for the rest of the night," Odd cleared it up.

"Okay, maybe it isn't a long story," Aelita giggled.

"What can I get you?" the lady asks us.

"Small popcorn, no butter, and a small cup of water please," I say and walk off to the side.

"Large popcorn with butter, large cup of Mountain Dew!" Odd smiled and walked by me.

"How do you eat that much and don't gain anything?" I ask him.

"Well it's quite simple actually but, I DON'T EAT THAT MUCH!" he whined again. I rolled my eyes.

"Can I have a medium popcorn with butter, and…a medium Coke," Yumi orders and walks over to us.

"Same as her," Aelita says and comes by us. I look at her for a moment; she looks nice in that dress.

"Medium popcorn, and yeah butter with it, oh and a large Mountain Dew!" Ulrich smiles (like Odd did) and comes over here.

"What are you guys going to do?" Yumi asks them.

"We're going to mix our drink with every other one," Ulrich said.

"It's gonna taste AMAZIN'," Odd smiled like crazy.

"Going to taste," I correct him.

"Who cares? I'm not at school," Odd says. "Thankfully."

"You're food is ready," the lady yelled at us. We went over there and got it and paid. Then after waiting for the guys to mix their drinks, we walked up the stairs to our movie theater.

"Ooh! They put air hockey up here!" Odd squeals

"Later, right now I want to watch Grease," Aelita says as we turn a corner. "We only have a few minutes."

"Ugh…fine," Odd sighs. "So how are we going to freak out people?"

"I got a few ideas," Aelita smirked.

"What do we do first?" Yumi says as we go into the theater.

"Oh, I'll just let Ulrich and Odd start us off," Aelita smiled.

"Yes Ma'am," Odd saluted her and so did Ulrich. Then they start marching up the stairs to the very top of the theater. We sat down in the middle with a few people in front of us.

"Ugh! I only have two bars!" Odd had his phone in his hand and got up.

This can't not be good.

**Odd's P.O.V**

"Ugh! I only have two bars!" I yelled and stood up. I began to move around and hold my phone higher so it looked like I was trying to get bars.

"Odd!" Aelita yells playing along.

"2 bars…3 bars!" I yell getting closer to the person in front of us. Soon my hand was right near their popcorn. "5 bars! Oh…sorry."

"Um…," the dude said. He was on a date with this girl.

"Do you mind if I take a really short call?" I asked. I didn't give them time to answer before I was calling Ulrich. "Hey buddy!"

"How's it going?" Ulrich asks hiding from the people.

"I don't know, just eating some popcorn…," I take one piece from their popcorn and give a small smile. "Well I should go dude, oh and remember to get here soon."

"Dude, I'm right behind ya," he said. I looked up and saw Ulrich now standing there. I hung up and smiled.

"Oh there you are!" I smiled. "Sorry for that guys, I didn't know he was already behind ya. Take care." They just stare at me as I sit back down in my seat. I feel my phone vibrate and I look at it. It's from Yumi:

_Wow Odd. Just wow._

_ ~Y~_

I smiled and texted her back:

_Ulrich and I went, how 'bout you go?_

_-Della Robia-_

I sent it and then felt another message. This time it's from Aelita:

_That was awesome! Look how mad they are!? Who's next?_

_*Aelita*_

I smiled again and wrote back:

_I think Yumi's giving it a try._

_ -Della Robia-_

Yumi got up to go down the stairs. But after a few steps she came running back to us.

"Guys! Sissi is here!" she said sitting down by us again.

"What!" I say.

"Be quiet, the movie's starting," Aelita said.

I dimmed the light on my phone and sat down on the ground so the people in front of me won't see it. I texted Yumi:

_What do you mean! She's here! Why? What did I do to deserve this torture?!_

_ -Della Robia-_

I sent it and stared at Yumi. She looked at her purse and must've noticed that I texted here. She sat down on the ground by me and tried to hide the light coming from her phone. After a minute she went back to her seat and I felt my phone vibrate. It read:

_I saw her coming in with Nicholas and Herb when I was going down the stairs. She's two rows in front of us so don't make such a distraction by texting. Aelita's giving me the look to stop texting so you better stop too._

_ ~Y~_

I sighed and put my phone back into my pocket. I went back into my seat and watched the movie which just resulted in me remembering how stupid musicals are.

* * *

**Jeremy's P.O.V.**

We had already watched Grease, Rocky, Back to the Future, and now we were in the middle of Jurassic Park. That's when I felt my phone vibrate. I expected it was Odd or something asking a ridiculous question. But Odd loved this movie and would never do that. So I crouched down and looked at his phone.

Xana.

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot**


	13. New Nightmare

**HEY! Love the reviews!**

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

I look at Jeremy on the ground and see his face: terror.

"What's wrong?" I whisper crouching down next to him. He shows me his phone and I gasp; Xana.

"What are we going to do?" he asks nervously.

"Well, we have to get to the factory," I say. "Aelita knows we…." I get cut off when the movie literally pauses and someone starts talking on the overhead.

"I am sorry for this interruption, but we advise everyone to please exit their theater and go the basement immediately. The weather outside is not its best. Please hurry," and the intercom went out. We all start walking out when all the power went out. A few people screamed but I knew better. Some lights went back on; probably by a generator.

We continued walking and I got a glimpse of the lobby. Or what used to be the lobby; it was destroyed and glass was everywhere. While no one was looking I pulled the gang in a lit corner.

"Do you want me to say it or you?" I ask Jeremy.

"What do you guys mean?" Aelita asks.

"Xana," Jeremy gulped.

"You got to be kidding me?" Odd face-palmed himself.

"I'm not," Jeremy continues.

"Alright Xana so far has mostly tried to defeat with natural disasters," Aelita starts. "The guy said it was weather, is that all?"

"Guys, didn't you see the lobby?" I pointed towards it.

"The sooner we stop this it will be all better," Aelita said walking out of the corner. We follow her and run down the hall towards an exit. We get outside and feel it.

Wind.

"This is so strong!" I yell because the wind is very loud.

"So he has tried with water, then ice, and now wind!" Aelita said as we try to walk. I keep on falling with the shoes and Ulrich's trying to help me.

"Just take them off," he says. I sigh and take them off. I throw them to the side. Aelita does the same.

"We'll continue the bet later," she yells in a regular voice not a British accent.

"Okay," I say keeping my same tone too.

"How far is the factory?" Ulrich yells.

"We turn right and there it is!" Jeremy yells back. But once we turn the corner we see it; the tornado.

"God! When will Xana stop?!" Odd yells. The tornado is to the side by Kadic; I instantly worry about Sunshine.

"Odd, Sunshine is there!" I yell. His eyes widen.

"Guys, she's my sister! I have to go help her!" he yells running off.

"Odd! It's too dangerous!" Aelita yells. But he's already gone.

"I'm calling Trevor," I say getting my phone out from my purse. I dial his number in quickly.

"Yumi! Are you and the guys okay?" he asks.

"Trevor, remember when we went down the sewers that one time," I say as we get close to the bridge. "I need you to go down there and go the direction we did to get to the factory. Quickly!"

"Didn't you see the tornado?!" he yells.

"If you don't get down here you'll die anyway!" I yell as my phone gets thrown out of my hand by the wind.

"Is he coming?" Aelita asks once we start to reach the bridge.

"I hope he is."

**Trevor's P.O.V.**

"Yumi! Are you there?" I ask. I was already outside running for my life. Then I saw someone. "Odd!" I run to him.

"Trevor, get to the factory…," he's panting.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Sunshine's in there, she's my sister," he says now running to Kadic. I sigh and run back to the sewers. I haven't even thought of Moonlight. If she dies I'll have no one to make fun of; hopefully she and Odd will be okay.

I push those thoughts out of my head and go down the hatch to the sewers. Instead of using the scooters and skateboards there, I just run the way there. I'm panting by the time I reach the hatch. I feel my phone ring and I answer it.

"Yes," I say climbing up the ladder.

"Trevor, it's Jeremy, thank god you're okay," he says. "Where are you?" I get up to the bridge and run through the powerful wind to the ropes. I get down them before answering.

"I'm at the elevator," I say running to it.

"Good, go straight to the scanner room," he says. I nod and hang up. I start going down the elevator and soon I've made it to the scanner room.

"I'm here!" I yell running into a scanner.

"Good," Jeremy says as the doors close. "Scanner Trevor. Transfer Trevor. Virtualization."

I close my eyes and open them a minute later.

I'm in a forest and I see Ulrich right by me. Except he's in a costume and looks like a video game character more. I look at myself; I'm wearing all black with metal all over my arms and legs. I wore black boots and when I felt my hair it was very spiked up with metal on it also.

"Look all classy," Ulrich smiled walking over to me. "What's your power though?"

"Power?" I ask. He took out blades from his back and showed me.

"I have blades," He said and then touched his headband and a spiked soccer ball came out. "And this."

"Whoa," I say.

"Jeremy, what does Trevor have?" he asks the sky.

"Oh parts of the metal armor are filled with compartments for bombs," Jeremy said. "You cannot throw the bombs but attach them to monsters, and also invisibility."

"That's awesome!" Ulrich says high-fiving me.

"I can turn invisible, how?" I ask.

"Touch your headband like Ulrich did," I did and felt something in my body freeze. I looked at Ulrich.

"That is so cool!" he said looking around. "Where are you though?" I pushed the button again and appeared.

"Wow," I smiled.

"Just remember you can't be invisible for long periods of time," Jeremy said. I frowned a bit. "If you don't let it recharge then for the rest of the time you can't turn invisible."

"So...he won't be able to turn invisible ever again?" Ulrich asked.

"No, just for that one Xana trip he won't be able to," he said. I gave a sigh of relief.

"Where are Yumi and Aelita?" I ask.

"Fighting off Xana," Ulrich says. "Can we get some vehicles"

"Getting them now," Jeremy said as two bikes appeared. "The black one is Trevor's." I got on and we started to zoom through the forest.

"What did you mean by monsters?" I ask Ulrich.

"Just get your bombs ready…."

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

"I think I see them!" Yumi yells as were fighting off a dozen bloks. They were getting pretty powerful.

"I see them too!" I say looking at them. It was Ulrich…and Trevor.

"Trevor! Now!" Ulrich yells. Trevor just disappeared from his bike.

"Where did he go?" Yumi asks Ulrich.

"He can turn invisible," Ulrich said as I ran over to Trevor's bike. But right as I did his bike got destroyed by a sword.

That sword.

"William!" Ulrich yells before jumping off his bike as he hit it with his sword. I ran back over to Yumi and saw five of the bloks blow up at once.

"Is that Trevor?" I ask.

"It is," Ulrich yells. Trevor appears next to us seconds later.

"Hey," he says panting. "Is that William?"

"Xana took over his body, he was our former Lyoko warrior," I say. "You have to be careful, we can't lose you too."

"Understood," he says before turning invisible. The rest of the bloks blew up a few seconds later.

"If he gets hurt…," Yumi says but I cut her off.

"He's much more mature then William," I say to her. She nods and we start to run towards the tower.

And of course a bunch of hornets have to follow us.

**Odd's P.O.V.**

I finally made it inside the building and I was going downstairs to the basement.

"Sunshine!" I yell.

"Della Robia, get down here!" Jim pulled me down the stairs.

"Where is Noel?!" I yell.

"Noel! Wasn't she in the library the last time I saw her?" Jim hesitates remembering.

"She's in the library?!" I yell. "Why isn't she here?"

"After it collapsed no one went…," he starts but I cut him off.

"IT COLLAPSED!" I yell and run up the stairs. I run through the hallways and Jim is on my tail.

"Odd! Come back!" he yells. I open the doors to the library and see a few people on the ground.

"Jim! Help these people!" I yell to him and carry a few from under the bookcases. Jim awakens the librarian and they start running back and forth with the children while I search frantically for Sunshine.

"Sunshine!" I yell searching through books and more books. "Noel Thalia Della Robia! Where are you?!"

"Odd!" I hear a faint voice coming from under a large bookcase. I start frantically pushing the books aside until I see her face.

"Noel!" I yell and move more books.

"Get me out of here!" she yells scared. I get her out and she holds on to me tightly.

"Never scare me like that again," I scold her but then hug her. "Are you alright?"

"Odd! The bookcase!" Jim says as another bookcase falls. I don't notice it until it's two feet away. I try to unwrap Sunshine's arms from me so I can at least save her but she holds on tighter.

The bookcase crashes.

"Ahhh!" we scream cramming in the small places the books are.

"You alright Noel?" I ask not able to see her anymore.

"Can't feel my ankle!" she yells.

"I can't move at all!" I yell.

"Della Robia, you there?" Jim yells from outside the bookcase.

"Jim!" I yell. "My sister and I are trapped!"

"Odd! Are you there?" he yells again. He can't hear us. I get my right hand out of a clutter of books and start knocking violently. "I can hear knocking. If that's you Odd, knock seven times!"

Seriously, seven times Jim! I knock seven times quickly and my arm gets cluttered by more books.

"It's him!" Jim yells. "Someone help me move this bookcase!"

"Odd," my sister says to me in a faint voice.

"Yeah," I say.

"How much air is there in here?" she asks.

"I can see a bit of light so air's coming through," I say to her. "We'll be okay."

"Promise?" she asks.

"I promise."

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

While we made a diversion, the girls ran away. Well I think I could say "we", I think Trevor is here somewhere.

"You're getting weaker," William says to me as I dodge his sword.

"Well…," I was about to say something when part of William's leg blew up and sent him flying backwards. His leg was still attached of course but that probably made him lose a lot of life points.

Trevor appeared by me a moment later.

"William's pretty strong," he said to me.

"It's not William, it's Xana," I say as he walks back to us.

"Who's this?" he asks a smile appearing on his face. "A new enemy?"

"Or a new nightmare?" Trevor says making his smile disappear.

"Trevor move!" I yell to him as William throws his sword. He disappears but the sword still pierces through him. He starts devirtualizing.

"You get better next time," I say to him as he leaves. But while I'm saying it William throws his sword at me too hitting my back. I disintegrate and find myself on the floor of the scanner room moments later.

"Ugh…," Trevor moaned. I got up and helped him up.

"You'll get used to it," I say to him. We go up the elevator and find ourselves in the computer room. Except that the wind is madly blowing everywhere.

"Jeremy!" I yell seeing him holding on for dear life. We run over to him and grab onto his chair for support also but the wind is so strong. I feel myself slip and then hit the wall. I slide down and hear faint yells in the distance.

Then it's black.

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

William was following us. Him and a few krabs.

"They're close behind us," Yumi says to me.

"I know," I moan. "Energy Shield!" I hit one of the three krabs. It blows up quickly. Yumi hits the other two with two of her fans. Then it's just William.

"You go ahead," she says to me.

"The tower's still faraway," I say.

"You'll be fine! Now go!" she yelled sprinting towards William. I nodded and ran towards the tower in the opposite direction. Then I saw them. Two megatanks guarding the tower and they were aiming right at me.

"Energy Shield!" I yell but miss my target. They both aim at me and I have to jump out of the way to get there. "Energy Shield!" I try again and hit one of them. I smile but then dodge another attack.

I turn back and still see Yumi fighting and sigh of relief. If William came after me I wouldn't be able to deactivate the tower. I run forward again and dodge two more attacks.

"Energy Shield!" I yell again and hit my target. I finally have a clear run to the tower but then I hear her.

"Run Aelita!" Yumi yells. I turn back and see her disintegrating. Then I see William sprinting towards me. I sprint towards the tower and dodge his sword. Then I run a few more feet and I'm in the tower.

"Aelita! Quickly!" Jeremy yells.

"I am!" I yell being floated to the top. I open the monitor and look at all the information on it. "Jeremy, there's information about Sector 5 on here."

"Forward it fast!" he yelled. I did quickly and then deactivated the tower.

"Tower deactivated!" I yell.

"Return to the Past now!"

**Odd's P.O.V.**

The next thing I see is Jurassic Park. The movie luckily.

"Oh good, we're back," Aelita whispered.

"Aelita, you said you got information on Sector…," Jeremy started but the couple in front of us cut us off.

"Be quiet!" the guy shushed us.

"Later, right now I just want to watch."

**Aelita's P.O.V.**

I walked back into my room and sat down on my bed. Sunshine was already asleep so I didn't want to wake her. I looked at the cover of my pillow and saw a flat box. I picked it up and remembered Sunshine said she would put it on my bed. I smiled and opened it.

A dark green notebook.

It contained a lock on the side and three keys. I used one of the keys and unlocked it. The lock came undone and I opened its seal. Large white pages were stacked in order and glistened beautifully. I was too tired to write anything so I stuffed it under my bed and went to sleep.

**A bit short but I loved it! The next few chapters will be amazing!**

**Sincerely,**

**Royallynot**


End file.
